


Enter: Fury

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molestation, Mystery, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Young Justice Season 3, or my attempt at a slow burn, probably, romance isn't really the focus anyway, world tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 81,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Theodora Wayne is Fury, the daughter of Wonder Woman. But when her mother goes away on an off-world mission, she's suddenly thrown into a side of the hero business she'd never seen before. A dark side. Can she survive illegal trafficking, secrets between the League, and this nice but mysterious partner of hers? Not to mention her own dark past. *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story of me fucking around with Young Justice's continuity. Lol, jokes aside, hello everyone! I never thought I'd do a WonderBat child that wasn't Celeste, but here we are. I wanted to try something different. Also, please don't expect a lot of WonderBat moments. I'll try to squeeze them in, but I am shit at writing WonderBat.
> 
> Also, Young Justice: Outsiders? So. Flipping. Good. If you haven't seen it yet, I suggest you do. Cartoon Network isn't airing anymore, so it's got a real dark DC vibe to it. Anyway, please enjoy!

Theodora Wayne looked up at her mother, her sapphire eyes revealing her utter distraught. "Do you have to go?" she asked helplessly.

Diana Prince stared down at her daughter, trying to stay strong for the young girl. Her own eyes, however, betrayed how torn up she was. "I wish there was another option," she admitted. "but we must fix what has gone amiss, asteri mu." She knelt down to the girl's level, gently placing a silver necklace in her hand. "This is an heirloom that's been in the royal family for thousands of years, my love. I want you to have it."

Theodora took the necklace and inspected it. The chain was Themysciran metal, one of the toughest metals on Earth as it had been charmed by Hephaestus himself. The charm itself was a star-shaped locket with a ruby crown in the center. "It's beautiful, Mother," she admired.

Diana gently kissed her atop her head. "Wear it and know that I will always be with you." She tucked her daughter's long, dark hair back behind her ears. "Stay safe, my darling girl."

Theodora wrapped her arms around her mother's midsection. "I'll try," she promised, face buried into the crook of her neck.

Diana held her daughter as tight as she could without hurting her. "I love you so much," she whispered. "So, so much."

"I love you too, Mother."

The Amazon Princess gently pulled away and approached her other protege, her hand coming to rest of the blond's shoulder. "You will watch out for her, won't you, Cassandra?" she asked.

Cassie Sandsmark nodded firmly. "You can count on me, Aunt Diana," she vowed.

Diana smiled. "Of course. Take care of yourself, Cassandra." She hugged her niece as well, wanting her to know that she cared for her as more than just a protege. The blond hesitated at first, but eventually returned the embrace.

"Diana," called Clark from a distance. "We have to go."

She sent him an annoyed glare. "I'm coming, Kal," she bit out before returning her attention to her niece and daughter. She took both their hands. "You both have made me so proud, never doubt that. I will be back as soon as I can." She gave both their hands a final squeeze before letting go and retreating to the spaceship.

Theodora and Cassie watched her go, neither daring to avert their eyes until the ship was gone. Cassie wrapped her arms around Theodora's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. "She'll be back before you know it, kiddo," she assured her.

Theodora leaned into her cousin's side. "If you say so..."

The dread in her stomach, however, insisted otherwise.

OoOoOo

With her mother gone, Theodora spent a lot more time at her father's home in Gotham City. She didn't see what the point was, her father was almost never around anyway. Why couldn't she have just stayed in her mother's penthouse apartment in Gateway City? She supposed it had something to do with American laws regarding childcare.

In Themyscira, laws such as that were unheard of. Then again, there were no children there.

Even as a child, she had never particularly liked Wayne Manor. It always gave her a strange feeling of sadness and darkness. It was hollow and cold and something about it always filled her with despair.

However, she couldn't deny that her room was really nice.

It wasn't decorated with anything which didn't really bother her. She didn't want to disrupt the classiness of it. The walls remained their pure cream color, no posters or stickers damaging it. But she had a queen-size mattress with a dark wood bed-frame, a matching dresser and nightstand, her own TV, and a walk-in closet. She even had her own bathroom!

Her favorite part about the room was that there were double doors that led to a balcony overlooking the rest of the grounds. Wayne Manor was far enough away from the city that you could see the stars lighting up the night sky.

As nice as Theodora's old room was in Gateway City, she had to admit that the one in Gotham was luxurious. Then again, her room in Themyscira probably beat them both.

Theodora shook her head of these vain thoughts, displeased with herself. It didn't matter how nice her room was here, she just wanted to go home. It wasn't as if she hadn't done it before, her mother was Wonder Woman for Hera's sake! She was alone sometimes and that was fine.

So why was it such a big deal this time?

There was a knock at her door. "Theo?" called a familiar voice. "It's me."

Theodora immediately recognized him as Tim Drake, her adopted brother. She liked him well enough; he was smart and nice. He was also dating her cousin and they were both on the Team, so she knew him well enough. "Come in," she called back.

Tim entered the room and gave her a wave. "Hey, kiddo," he greeted.

She pouted, crossing her arms. "You're only two years older than me," she reminded him.

He laughed. "I know," he said, leaning against her door frame. "Bruce wants to see us both in the Batcave."

Theodora raised an eyebrow. "Should I wear my suit?" she asked.

Tim shrugged. "That would probably be best. Things get official down there sometimes."

She made a face. "Is he gonna have me train again?" she asked. She absolutely, positively detested training under her father. Her mother and the other Amazons always taught her to use the force she had, her father was the exact opposite. With him, everything was stealth. Not that she couldn't do stealth, she just wanted to be able to use it at her leisure, not because she was being forced to.

Tim chortled. "Not after last time," he said.

Theodora glared at him. "That was one time, Tim!" she snapped.

He grinned at her. "Just get ready, okay?"

She shook her head. "Fine," she said, closing the door. From the hidden compartment in her closet, Theodora pulled out her suit. It was nothing special really, just a simple, black, one-piece suit made out of Themysciran armor. It was similar to the suit her aunt Donna Troy had worn as Troia, only there were no sparkles, the symbol on her belt was in the shape of an 'F,' and her boots weren't high-heeled. She also wore silver stars instead of moons as earrings.

It looked so similar because her aunt had actually given her this outfit to use after she retired the hero life to become a Themysciran ambassador. She had made her own adjustments to it to reflect her own personality. When she donned this uniform, she was Fury, Daughter of Wonder Woman.

Theodora quickly slipped it on before making her way towards the grandfather clock downstairs. She turned the hands on the clock to 10:47 before taking the passageway downstairs.

When she got there, she was surprised to see so many people. Not only were her father and Tim there, but so were Dick, Kaldur, M'gann, Barbara, and...

Her mother.

It wasn't really her mother, of course. Just a hologram transmitting her form from whatever area of space she was in. She knew that. Still, she hadn't seen her mother in a little over a month. Irrational tears sprang in her eyes. "Mother!" she exclaimed, rushing towards the hologram. She almost reached out for a hug, but stopped, remembering that she couldn't exactly touch her.

Diana beamed at her daughter. "Asteri mu," she greeted. "It is amazing to see you."

Theodora titled her head in confusion. "I don't understand," she said, looking around. "What are you all doing here?"

It was Bruce that stepped forward. "Theodora, have you heard about metahuman trafficking?" he asked.

How could she not? It was all over the news. Children and teens everywhere were being snatched off the streets and tested for the metagene. If they were tested positive, their genes were activated and their powers forced out of them. Then, they would be used as weapons. It was happening all over the world.

Theodora nodded. "Yeah, and I heard that it's getting worse than ever," she responded. "Is the League going to stop it?"

"The United Nations has blocked us at every turn, no doubt the work of Luthor," answered Bruce. "Which is why the seven of us have worked out a plan."

"As you know, my love, I am leading a team of Justice League members to remedy both our reputation and the Earth's," said Diana.

"And I am leading the rest of them here on Earth," added Kaldur.

"In around two months, I and a few others will 'quit' the League," continued Bruce. "under the guise that the restrictions set by the United Nations are presenting too much of a problem."

"I'll try to recruit Superboy and Tigress on a covert mission in Markovia," said Dick. "Since Markovia is the country with the most children missing, we'll try to figure out what we can about whatever operation they have going on."

"I will continue to lead the Team," M'gann stated.

"I'll be providing information to every team, as usual," Barbara chimed in.

"And I'll lead a team of Spoiler, Arrowette, and Orphan for intel missions here in Gotham," Tim finished.

"They'll think that they're working separately when in reality, we'll all be working together," her father told her. "No one will know the truth except for the eight of us."

Theodora blinked. "That's... a lot to take in." She shook her head to gather her thoughts. "What does this have to do with me?"

Diana smiled at her. "You, my Sun and Stars, will have the most important job of all," she answered. She was quiet before quickly adding, "But only if you want to."

"You, if you choose to accept this mission, will be traveling around the world," Bruce continued. "Your job will be to gather as much information about metahuman trafficking as you can from the countries we assign."

Theodora stared at him, her mouth open wide. "Around the world?" she repeated.

He nodded. "We have to know how far it's spread," he told her. "Do you accept?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Diana assured her once more. "If you would rather stay on the Team with M'gann, that's fine."

"It is your decision completely," agreed Bruce.

Theodora stared at the two of them. Ironically, this was the closest she'd ever seen them together when they weren't with the League. There had never been a time when the three of them were together as a family because they never had been. Whenever they were in a room together, they ended up disagreeing. It was... nice to see them cooperating.

As for the mission, Theodora was beyond excited! She had been waiting for her own solo mission, but she was either with her mother or the Team. She wanted to prove that she could do things on her own. She didn't train with the Amazons on Themysicra for about five years for nothing.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, startling almost everyone in the room. "I mean..." She bowed to her parents/mentors respectfully. "I accept."

Diana chuckled. "Very well." She turned to her co-chair. "Kaldur."

He nodded. "Princess Mareena, you can come out now."

Theodora faltered, her mind immediately making the connection. Princess Mareena was the daughter of King Arthur of Atlantis, the former Aquaman, and Queen Mera (as Princess of the Amazons, she made it her job to know these things). She was his oldest child and only daughter. Why would she be here, unless...

"Theodora, meet your partner," announced Bruce as a girl her age stepped out of the darkness. "Mareena, AKA, Aquagirl."

Mareena was slightly taller than her with long, platinum blond hair and kind, cerulean blue eyes. Her suit looked similar to a bathing suit, though she could tell it was probably made of Atlantean armor.

"Partner?" parroted Theodora, crossing her arms. "I thought this was going to be a solo mission."

Suddenly, she felt less excited. What was the point of having her first real mission if her parents were just going to send someone else with her? Just when she thought she was finally being treated as a real hero.

Her father's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is there a problem?" he asked smoothly.

Theodora sighed. "No," she answered. "Of course not." She turned to face Mareena, holding her hand out. "Theodora," she introduced curtly. "Fury, on missions."

And, okay, maybe she was being just a tad immature. It wasn't Mareena's fault her parents didn't trust her. Most likely, the girl had been just as ignorant as she was. Still, Theodora wasn't a people person. She especially didn't get along with other royals.

Mareena ignored her short tone, taking her hand. "Mareena," she said back. "But you already knew that."

"Be prepared, girls," spoke Diana, drawing their attention. "Gathering intel may seem like a mundane job, but it can be just as dangerous as any other mission. Watch each other's backs, alright?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Yes, Wonder Woman."

"Good," said Bruce. "Your first mission will be a week after everything starts. We'll contact you with the details." He nodded to them both. "Good luck."

I'll need it, thought Theodora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, everyone. Please enjoy!

Theodora spent the next weeks training harder than ever.

She was forbidden to patrol in Gotham by her father, so she would use the Batcave to accomplish this while he and the others were out. She didn't really mind the strict rule, it gave her more time alone, which meant she had hours upon hours to train and think. Besides, she didn't want to patrol in Gotham anyway. It just wasn't her scene.

At the moment, she was sitting cross-legged on the cold metal ground, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Theodora found that meditation was a great way to center her powers and even to just relax. It was always good to cool down after an intense training session.

Unfortunately, her meditation was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. With an annoyed huff, she answered it. "What?" she bit out. She winced at her own tone, but didn't make a move to correct herself. She hated talking on the phone, everyone knew that. So, why couldn't they just send her a text? Wasn't that easier?

'Well, hello to you too, cous,' came the dry retort.

"Cassie," greeted Theodora curtly. "What do you want?"

'I'm just checking in,' Cassie answered. 'I know that you don't really like your father's house.'

"It's not that I don't like it," Theodora replied quickly. "It just... It makes me feel sad every time I'm here." With good reason, she supposed. Forgetting her slight empathetic ability, anyone could sense the despair of Wayne Manor.

Cassie hummed on the other end. 'You know, you should make an effort to spend time with him,' she told her.

Theodora resisted the urge to snort. "Why?" she asked. "It's not like he ever has time to spend with me. I don't even think he wants to."

She could practically hear Cassie's frown. 'That's not true,' the blond insisted. 'Tim tells me he talks about you a lot.'

Well, that was news to her. "Really?" she questioned, her eyebrow raised slightly.

'Uh-huh,' replied Cassie. 'Maybe he just doesn't know how to talk to you about it. I mean, you're not the most approachable person...'

"Neither is he!" exclaimed Theodora in defense.

'Well, then I guess we know where you get it from,' Cassie shot back.

"...Fair point," Theodora admitted. In truth, she was more like her father than she cared to admit and a part of her hated it. It made no sense, seeing as though her mother was her primary guardian. Nurture over nature apparently had no affect on her. "What should I do about it?"

'Talking to him sounds like a good start.'

Theodora frowned. She'd never sat it out loud, but she had always wanted to spend more time with her father. She just never knew how to make that happen. Maybe it wasn't his business that was in the way of their relationship. Maybe it was her. "What if I come off as annoying?"

'If he can care for Dick, Tim, Stephanie, Cass, and Barbara, he can care for you too,' Cassie insisted. 'Even if you are a pain, you're his child. He has to deal with you.'

That was a good point. "I guess you're right..."

Cassie's smirk was prominent even through the phone. 'I'm always right,' she boasted.

Theodora scowled. "That wasn't an invitation to be a braggart," she snapped.

The blond snickered. 'I'll talk to you later, Little Bit.'

Despite herself, Theodora smiled. "Bye, Cassie." The line ended and she sighed, leaning against one of the training dummies. She had no idea what to do.

"If I may offer a word of advice, Miss Theodora."

Theodora jumped slightly, turning to the old British butler. "Alfred!" she exclaimed in slight surprise, quickly standing up. "I... didn't hear you come in." Of everyone in the damn manor, she probably liked Alfred the best. He was charming, polite, and also a complete and utter badass. He also made sure everyone in the house had what they needed, whether it be dinner, ironed clothes, or medical attention.

"Master Bruce is difficult, my dear," Alfred continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "I know this better than anyone. But I also know that he cares for you very much, he has since the day you were born." He smiled wistfully. "I remember how frantic he was to get to the hospital. He didn't want to miss seeing your first few seconds of life. He was the first one to hold you other than the doctors."

She titled her head in confusion. "I thought that would have been my mother."

Alfred grimaced slightly. "Your birth had taken quite a toll on Miss Diana," he explained. "If I recall correctly, she had passed out after just a few moments of giving birth."

Theodora winced guiltily. "Really?" she asked. No one ever told her that part.

He nodded. "Yes, but her body was quick to heal itself," he amended. "Master Bruce held you the entire time. He almost didn't give you to the doctors so they could give you a check-up. I had to persuade him by telling him that they needed to make sure that you were healthy. He hardly left your side that day."

Theodora suddenly realized that there were tears streaming down her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them. She had no idea that her father cared so much about her. "S-So what's your advice?" she asked through her tears.

Alfred gently cupped her cheek. "Make an effort, Miss Theodora," he advised. "Your mother and the kids got through to him, you can as well. And no matter how difficult it seems, don't give up on him. Alright?"

Theodora hesitated a bit before nodding. "A-Alright," she accepted. "I'll give it a try."

He smiled at her. "That's all I ask."

OoOoOo

Cassie and Alfred were right. If Theodora wanted to have a relationship with her father, she would have to make an effort too. So one day, she approached her father's study and knocked on the door. "Father?" she called softly. "May I come in?" She waited patiently for a reply, bobbing her head from side-to-side as she did so.

"Of course you can," came the deep voice of her father. "Come in."

Theodora obliged, stepping into the study. It was very neat, as expected, with a simple mahogany desk, a shelf, and a large window overlooking the grounds of the property. Bruce's dark eyes settled on her. "What can I do for you?" he asked curtly.

Theodora felt a bit nervous, but quickly tamped it down. A princess of the Amazons felt no fear, especially not in the presence of a man. "I was just wondering something..."

He gestured for her to continue. "Go on..." he urged.

She swallowed her nerves. "Do you ever wish that I was raised here with you?" she asked slowly.

If Bruce was surprised by her question, he didn't show it. "Perhaps it does cross my mind once in a while," he answered. "Do you ever wish that you were raised here?"

"I wish that I knew you better," Theodora replied carefully. She doesn't regret not being raised in Gotham at all. She probably would have been a completely different person. "You're my father and I've known you all my life, but you feel like a stranger."

"That's... fair," admitted Bruce, something like regret ghosting over his face. "I know we don't exactly get to spend much time together and I'm afraid that's my doing."

Theodora shook her head. "Not completely," she confessed. It was different when she was a child, but she was older now. She knew better. It was just as much her fault as it was his. "This is a two-way street. I could have made a better effort to spend more time with you."

"I'm not very good at playing well with others."

She laughed. "Me neither."

Her father smirked at her. "Then I guess that's something we have in common."

Theodora grinned back. "We're already off to a great start," she joked.

Bruce chuckled and she was sure that was the first time she had heard him laugh. "I want to give you something," he announced, pulling something from one of his desk drawers. He handed her a folded piece of paper.

Theodora took the piece of paper and unfolded it, holding it close to her face to inspect it. It was a picture of a man holding a small baby in his arms in a hospital room. "This is you," she realized. The picture seemed old, yet he hadn't aged a day. She gasped slightly. "Does that mean that this baby is-"

He nodded at her. "You," he confirmed. "That was taken the day you were born." He smiled slightly. "Of all your mother's accomplishments, I think you're her greatest one. I had never seen her so proud before that day."

She blushed slightly. "And you?" she asked. "How did you feel that day?"

This time, Bruce gave her a full smile, the first one she had ever seen from him. "Absolutely ecstatic," he answered.

Theodora felt tears well in her eyes, but pushed them back. "Can... can I give you a hug?" She thought it would be better to ask since their relationship wasn't quite there yet.

He held his arms open. "Of course you can."

Without hesitation, Theodora launched herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I'm glad you're my father," she mumbled into his chest.

Bruce brought his arms around her. "Me too, kiddo," he said. "Me too."

OoOoOo

"Tim?"

"Yeah, Theo?"

Theodora didn't take her eyes off the book she was reading. "Do you feel guilty about hiding this mission from Cassie?" she asked nonchalantly. She was only asking because she definitely was. Her cousin was determined and eager to prove herself as a warrior and a hero. The fact that Diana didn't trust he enough to tell her about this mission was going to hurt her deeply.

Tim faltered a bit. "Of course I do," he muttered. "She's going to be confused and hurt and she's going to ask a lot of questions and I won't be able to give her the answers."

Her eyes traveled to the floor. Well, now she just felt bad. "Are you guys gonna break up?" she asked quietly. She really hoped they didn't, they were really good together. She could always see on Cassie's face how happy Tim made her. Neither of them should have to lose it.

He gave a ragged sigh. "God, I hope not."

Theodora lowered her book and reached down to put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end," she assured him. She didn't want him to think that this definitely meant they were breaking up.

Tim sagged a little. "Maybe..." he mumbled.

'Me and my big fucking mouth,' Theodora cursed herself. "Forget I said anything..."

"No," he interrupted her, crestfallen. "You bring up a good point. I should be prepared for Cassie to break up with me."

"She won't," she said quickly, trying to fix her mistake. She really needed to stop putting her foot in her mouth. "Cassie loves you, Tim. You guys have been going strong for two years."

Tim mad a face. "I don't know, Theo..."

She had to fix this, like, now. "Listen, before all this shit goes down, why don't you take her out for a date?" Theodora suggested quickly. "Isn't your anniversary coming up soon? Take her out for some big fancy dinner or something. That way, she'll know how much you care about her."

He perked up a little. "You think that'll work?" he asked hopefully.

Theodora nodded. "Definitely," she answered, sighing in relief. "Cassie's easily charmed. If you show her that you care, she'll know you care." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And communicate with her, Timmy. Obviously, you won't tell her about what's really happening with all the different teams, but explain to her that Father's being stubborn. She'll believe that."

By the time she finished, Tim was beaming. "That's brilliant!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You're a genius, Theo! I'll start planning right now!" He quickly kissed her cheek before rushing off to his room.

Theodora chuckled at him. "He'll work it out," she stated out loud to herself. "Those two will be fine."

At least, she hoped they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do something completely different for this chapter, but I didn't want to jump straight into the action. Consider this chapter filler. Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here you go, I suppose. I don't really know what to say here this time, so please enjoy!

Theodora was a bundle of nerves.

She tried to focus on Miss Martian's voice as she spoke, but she was having a difficult time. Her mind was much too preoccupied with what she knew was going to happen today. Lies, deceit, and betrayal; everything the Justice League was supposed to stand against. They were now going to be their supporting tactics, their trump card to fight against The Light.

She had been so excited about this mission, but now she just felt terrible. The only League members who knew about this plan were her parents and Aquaman. M'gann was the only Team member who was in on it. When it came time for everyone to find out what was really going on, how would they take it?

Definitely not well.

Theodora knew her mother valued her friendships with the rest of the League, just as she valued her friendships with the rest of the Team. What would happen to those friendships when the truth was discovered?

And Cassie... Hera, Cassie was going to hate them! She hated being left out of the loop. She was going to take this as a personal slander, a betrayal from her, her mother, and Tim.

Theodora's eyes wandered to her blond cousin, completely ignorant of their plans. She looked particularly happy, standing next to Robin contentedly. She felt guilt clench her heart; would she ever forgive them for this?

The young Amazon hardly noticed when Steel, Black Lightning, and Aquaman boarded the Watchtower. She almost missed the fact that M'gann went with them into the Justice League conference room. She was far too distracted to pay attention to what was going on around her.

A part of her vaguely wondered how her mother had been convinced to go along with this plan. She was a beacon of truth and justice. Lying to her enemies was one thing but to her comrades? Her friends? If Theodora felt guilty, she could only imagine the burden her mother was feeling.

Her cousin nudged her. "Hey," she said softly. "You okay, Theo?"

This snapped Theodora out of her reverie. "I'm fine," she assured her, maybe a little too quickly. "I just wish we could know what's going on."

Cassie nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it does suck sometimes," she agreed. "But M'gann usually fills us in, anyway."

Tim hadn't spoken a word since they got there. He was obviously feeling the same way she was, but perhaps he was more concerned about what Cassie would think of him than anything else. This was going to put an obvious strain on their relationship.

When Batman and Green Arrow entered the room, Tim laced his fingers with Cassie's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him, unaware that the gesture was meant as a silent goodbye. Theodora felt bad for her adopted brother; being a protege of Batman couldn't have been easy.

Batman set his eyes of the Team. "It's time," he said simply. Spoiler and Arrowette stood up and walked over to their mentors without hesitation.

"Time?" repeated Cassie. "Time for what?" Tim released a gentle sigh before pulling away from her and following the other two. "Robin... Tim, where are you going?" She reached out toward him, but he didn't even look at her.

RECOGNIZED: Green Arrow-08, Spoiler-B28, Arrowette-B27, Robin-B20

That was her cue.

Theodora stood up, her face twisting into one of utter confusion. "Father?" she called to him. The word felt foreign on her tongue. She didn't address her father much due to the fact that she barely ever saw him. However, today was a special case. "What's going on?"

Batman stopped and turned to face her. "The Justice League has become a liability," he explained to her. "To do what needs to be done, a few others and I have resigned from the Justice League."

She took a step back. "What?" she exclaimed. "So you're just... giving up?"

"This is the only way," her father insisted. He gestured for her to walk with him. "Come with us, Fury. Think of all the good we'll do."

Theodora shook her head. "So when things get hard, you call it quits?" she demanded, her blue eyes narrowed. "The Justice League has been through hell and back, but you all are ready to throw everything away because Lex Luthor is standing in your way?"

Internally, she smirked. Everyone looked like they were buying it. Maybe she could make it as an actor in the future.

"Fury-"

"No," Theodora cut him off firmly. She shook her head. "What you're doing is going against everything you and Mother have ever taught me." She raised her head up to look straight into his white lenses. "And I'm not picking sides."

Theodora turned to Miss Martian. "I'm sorry, M'gann," she said apologetically. "but I don't think I can stay on the Team either."

M'gann nodded. "I understand," she assured her gently. Nice work, Theodora, she praised the girl telepathically.

Theodora sent her a mental wink. I try. Without another word out loud, the Amazon spun on her heel and towards the Zeta-Tubes.

RECOGNIZED: Fury-B30

OoOoOo

Theodora ended up in the Batcave where Dick, Barbara, and Mareena were waiting for her. "It's official," she announced to them. The immense guilt she had been feeling earlier had alleviated a bit, but she still felt bad about what they were doing. Of course, she would never say this out loud. The last thing she wanted was her parents to think she wasn't serious about her mission. "I'm off the Team."

Dick smirked at her. "How did it go?" he asked.

She grinned back. "I think I was pretty convincing," she responded confidently.

Her father suddenly appeared in the cave, Tim right behind him. "You were dramatic," he commented. "Not enough to make them skeptical, but you could have dialed it back."

Theodora scowled. "Everyone's a critic," she retorted. Alright, so maybe acting wasn't the best career option. Oh well, she'd have plenty of other choices to choose from.

Tim snorted. "You're definitely his," he announced, gesturing to her father. "You have the same scowl."

She blushed slightly, looking from him to her father. He didn't say anything, but the left corner of his mouth turned upwards in a little smirk. Theodora crossed her arms and huffed, turning away from both of them.

They were soon joined by Kaldur and M'gann, both of whom were looking rather grim. "They bought it," Kaldur stated with a firm nod.

"Now we're just waiting on Diana's signal," continued M'gann. "Once she's here, we can begin the next phase."

Theodora didn't tell anyone, but her mother's transmissions were her favorite part of the meetings. Even if she couldn't hug her or even touch her hand, she still got to see her and talk to her. It relieved a bit of the fear that something bad was going to happen to her (it was silly to even think that, her mother was a warrior after all, but that never stopped her from worrying). That would have to be enough for now.

Soon enough, Diana's hologram did appear. "I assume everything went as planned?" she guessed.

"Everyone is convinced that Batman and the others have resigned from the League and that Theodora quit the Team out of grief," confirmed Kladur. "As we discussed, the official statements will be released soon."

Diana nodded in satisfaction. "Good," she praised. "Everything seems to be according to plan." The corners of her mouth dipped. "Except for Jefferson's resignation. That was never apart of the plan."

That had, indeed, been a wild card. Theodora had never expected it. Then again, she still had no idea what had gone on with him and the other League members in space. No one would tell her anything. Whatever it was, Jefferson was feeling extremely guilty for it. Guilty enough to quit the Justice League, at least.

"And I couldn't get him to join my team either," Batman added. "Jefferson freelancing could cause trouble."

Because no one ever truly hung up the mask.

"I'll try to recruit him for the mission in Markovia," volunteered Dick. "If he refuses, there's not much I can do about it..."

Kaldur hummed in thought. "We will worry about Jefferson later," he concluded. "Right now, we should focus on the tasks at hand. Dick, have you recruited Artemis and Conner?"

"They both said yes," he answered. "We're heading to Markovia tonight. Hopefully, Jefferson will join us."

"Theodora? Mareena? Are the two of you ready?"

Theodora nodded. "Always," she promised. She was more than ready.

Mareena dipped her head gracefully. "I am prepared, Kaldur," she assured him.

"The two of you will have your first assignment in a week's time," Diana announced. "You will have everything you need; passports, hotel reservations, money, and anything else we think you will require for the mission."

"You will stay in each country a maximum of two weeks," continued Bruce. His eyes narrowed at his daughter in particular. "No longer. If you feel the need to return to each country after those two weeks, you may, but not before checking with us first. Understand?"

Theodora bowed her head respectfully. "Yes, Father." She had a feeling she would be breaking that rule a lot. To be fair, the Team was started on breaking rules, so what could go wrong?

Mareena mimicked her actions towards "I understand."

Theodora didn't know why, but she sensed something in Mareena's tone. It wasn't rebellious or disrespectful; far from it in fact. She seemed to have the utmost respect for her mentor. But it held an undertone of determination, a fire behind those soft-spoken words.

Honestly, it intrigued her.

"Good," stated Kaldur, satisfied with their replies. "Remember, no unnecessary risks. Try not to fight, but if you do, don't expose your powers unless you have to. The last thing we need is our enemies trying to exploit the two of you as well. We don't want targets on your back."

"Be careful," Diana stressed. "Remember, your main objective is to gather information. You both have remarkable fighting skills, but that isn't why you were chosen. You were selected for your intelligence, stealth, and quick-thinking. Use those strengths to your advantage, young warriors."

Intelligence and quick-thinking, she could get, but when had Theodora ever been good at stealth? She could manage it, but it had never been one of her strong points (training under the Amazons would do that to you). Just what was her mother talking about?

"What's our cover story?" Theodora asked. Two teenagers roaming around the world was bound to draw suspicion.

"You are traveling under the guise of visiting each international Wayne corporation," Bruce informed her. "The reason for this being that you want to know about your birthright. Mareena will be posing as your childhood friend, there for moral support."

Childhood friend? That was funny. She didn't start making friends until she joined the Team, and even then she wasn't close to any of them except for Tim and Cassie. But it was also believable, so Theodora nodded. "Alright," she agreed. "But I do have a question." She smirked. "Just how many corporations do you have?"

The white lenses of his eyes narrowed. "Off topic," he snapped.

Theodora simply chuckled at him. "Sorry, sorry," she amended. However, something about his previous statement caught her attention.

Her birthright? Wayne Enterprises? There was no way she was going to inherit the entire complex when she was older, right? It was just a cover story, no more. Her eyes jumped to her brothers. Surely, one of them was going to be in charge someday. That only made sense. They knew the company, they knew the city. She didn't even live in Gotham.

She had no interest in running Wayne Enterprises.

Despite her worries, Theodora didn't say anything. She just focused on her parents as they continued to talk about the mission. It was nice seeing them get along; they had always been such a great team when they weren't fighting. When they wanted the same thing, they got the same thing. It was just that simple.

She wished they would play for the same team more often.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Theodora noticed Mareena watching her parents intently. She seemed to be soaking up their every word. That was good, she supposed. At least she knew that Mareena was serious about this mission, unlike certain Team members (she adored Bart, but he tended to run his mouth far too much; she largely disliked being on the same squad as him because of it).

Something about the new Aquagirl put Theodora off. She was far too... quiet. She barely ever spoke and if she did, it was so quiet you had to strain your ears to hear it. Perhaps she was shy, that was always a possibility. But something was nagging Theodora that that wasn't it.

She forced her mind to return her attention to her parents. She didn't have time to worry about Mareena's social tendencies. That wasn't what she was here for. She was here to do a job.

And by Zeus, she was going to get it done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodora has a knack for dramatics, if you couldn't tell. Don't ask me where she gets that from. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took me quite a while to come up with what to write for this chapter. Fair warning; it will probably show. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Their first stop was Paris.

Theodora sat quietly in the back of the private jet her father had provided for the two of them, her eyes scanning over the book she was currently reading. Though, it wasn't like she had much interest in it. How could she? She was far too focused on the mission. Even if it wasn't the solo mission she wanted, it was still important. Children everywhere were being exploited and controlled and it wasn't right. She wanted to help bring down the metahuman traffickers, however way she could.

That was way more important than a silly book.

Occasionally, Theodora would sneak a glance at her partner. Mareena's eyes were trained on the sky, her head facing the window completely. Her platinum blond hair was tied up into a high ponytail and her gills- which were barely visible anyway- were covered by her collar (Theodora briefly wondered how they would cover them if they needed to go to a socialite party or something, but she didn't dwell on it. They would cross that road when they got there).

The two of them didn't talk much, but she couldn't quite figure out whose fault that was. Probably hers. She knew that she was curt and a little unapproachable (her cousin did a great job reminding her of that). Maybe that was why she didn't have many friends- not that she needed them (in this business, friends were a liability).

Then again, it wasn't like Mareena was really making an effort. The Atlantean had stayed quiet the entire ride. Perhaps she was just trying to give her space as to not upset her. Maybe she thought she was like her father and just wanted to focus on the mission (she wouldn't be wrong).

Or maybe Mareena just didn't want to talk to her.

And that was fine. They had a job to do. There was no need to engage in idle chatter. They only talking they had to do was in relation to the mission. That was all.

"Do Amazons ever get married?"

The question took her completely by surprise and she suddenly noticed that her partner was looking back at her. Her cerulean eyes were still kind, sprinkled with curiosity. Theodora turned to face her. "Sometimes," she answered. "It doesn't happen very often, though. Most of them find it trivial since they've lived for so long."

Mareena nodded and the silence returned. Only now, it was awkward. Perhaps it had been awkward for Mareena and that was why she had attempted to make conversation, but now it was awkward for both of them. She appreciated the effort to break the ice, but now the ice was about three times thicker.

Theodora suddenly felt an obligation to fill the silence. "Will you become the Queen of Atlantis when you come of age?" she asked.

Mareena gave her a- somehow regal (how did that even work?)- shrug. "The throne will most likely go to my younger brother, Arthur," she replied.

Well, Theodora didn't think that was very fair but kept her mouth shut. Atlantis wasn't Themyscira; the two kingdoms were vastly different (aside from the obvious, of course). Who was she to question their way of life?

Besides, she doubted that she Amazons would ever let a boy take the throne. In fact, he was more than likely to be exiled upon his birth. Themyscira wasn't perfect.

So, she directed the conversation towards a safer subject. "What's it like, having a little brother?" she asked. The only siblings she had were Dick, Tim, and Cassandra Cain and they were all older than her. It would be nice to have a younger sibling. The lack of friends her age could make for a pretty lonely life.

Mareena smiled tiredly. "He's a lot," she admitted. "but I love him very much."

"Miss Theodora," called Alfred from the front (he was to be their 'chaperone' for their mission; because two underage girls traveling the world together would draw too much attention, apparently. Honestly, she thought that her parents just sent him to keep an eye on her). "we will be landing very soon."

Theodora nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Alfred." She fastened her seatbelt and gestured to her partner's. "You may want to buckle that." Mareena obliged, mimicking Theodora's movements.

The young Amazon braced herself for the landing; while she had full confidence in Alfred's abilities, she had never liked flying in machines. What was the point when she could just fly herself? Why would she trust a machine over herself? Then again, she couldn't exactly cross into any country she wanted when flying. The metahuman ban most counties have enacted made sure of that.

Lex Luthor was such a conniving snake. He was using his power among the United Nations to manipulate them and render the Justice League useless. It was disgusting how he was antagonizing the poor kids, making them out as monsters because of their powers.

Theodora would put a stop to this. Exploiting children was unforgivable. The Amazons were a lot of things, but traffickers were not one of them. Children, in fact, were the only things about Man's World that they cherished. To utilize them as if they were nothing more than mindless puppets was unforgivable.

She knew it was taking everything within her grandmother not to storm into Man's World and deal with the traffickers herself. Her aunt may have had a hand in that, communicating that the United Nations had it out for the Amazons and Atlanteans alike. They had to tread carefully.

When they landed, Theodora and Mareena quickly maneuvered through the busy airport. Theodora's sapphire eyes scanned through the crowd, searching for someone in particular.

She finally spotted him in one of the waiting chairs. He was young, maybe Dick or Barbara's age with mousy brown hair and dull gray eyes. He wore thin, round glasses and appeared to be particularly jumpy.

That was Dr. Lucien Denis, the lead scientist for one of France's biggest corporations, Le Luxe which was Wayne Enterprises biggest competitors. He was also their first target. The mission had begun.

Theodora gestured for Mareena to separate from her, to which the blond nodded. Mareena strode over to the gift shop, playing the part of the usual tourist. Theodora kept walking toward the man before taking a seat a few seats away from him. She took out the book she had been reading earlier, but like before, she wasn't paying attention to it.

Her true focus was on Denis, whose phone suddenly rang. He quickly picked it up. Discreetly, Theodora turned on her earpiece so that Mareena could hear him too.

"Hello?" said Denis into his phone. English, interesting. "Yes, I'm here. Everything is all set for your arrival." A pause. "No, there weren't any complications. Everything seems to be running smoothly." Another pause. "The process will be finished by tonight. With you here, everything will fall into place. I will talk to you when you get here." That was when the call ended.

Denis stood to his feet and began to walk away. Theodora saw an opening and got up herself, walking in the other direction. She rounded the area to make sure she would come into contact with the doctor. Sure enough, she found herself crashing into him.

"Oh non!" exclaimed Theodora in French. A part of her powers was the ability to learn faster than other humans and even other Amazons. Her mother had taught her every language she knew, which meant she was pretty fluent in a lot of them. She was so glad about that now. "Je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais!"

Denis waved off her apology. "Tout va bien, mademoiselle," he assured her. "Les accidents arrivent." He studied her curiously. "Vous ai-je déjà vu quelque part?"

She giggled. "Est-ce que le nom de famille Wayne vous dit quelque chose?" she questioned coyly.

His eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, you must be Miss Theodora Wayne," he realized in English. "Bruce Wayne's daughter and heiress to Wayne Enterprises. I can not say that I'm shocked to see you here in France of all places. I've heard of your little world tour."

Theodora smiled a little too widely, the true smile of a socialite that wishes she were literally anywhere else. "Yes, my father wanted me to explore our business worldwide," she confirmed.

"I never thought Bruce Wayne would let his thirteen-year-old daughter travel the world alone," Denis commented.

Theodora kept the fake smile on her face. "Actually, sir, I'm fourteen," she pointedly informed him, her voice laced with false respect. "and my father trusts me immensely. Besides, I'm not alone. I'm here with a friend and my family's butler."

Denis seemed to realize that he overstepped. "I see," was all he said.

She decided to redirect the conversation. "I'm sorry, I never got your name, Mr...?"

"Denis," he finished for her. "Dr. Lucien Denis. I've met your father a couple of times."

Theodora gasped. "Oh, I've heard of you!" she pretended to recall. "You work for the Le Luxe foundation. You're their most renowned scientist, especially famous for your work in the medical field."

Denis seemed flattered. "Yes, that's right. I'm a bit surprised that you know who I am, Miss. I never thought such things would interest a young woman like you."

She decided to ignore the insult to her character. "Oh, I've always been interested in all things science," she told him. "I just find everything about it so fascinating. Don't you agree?"

Before the doctor could answer a woman came to stand behind him. She was tall- not as tall as Theodora's mother or any other Amazon, but still- with long, blonde hair and dark brown (nearly black, she noticed with an internal shudder) eyes. Eyes which were narrowed dangerously in her direction. "Am I interrupting something, Lucien?" she all but hissed.

"No!" answered Denis quickly. "No, Miss Wayne here bumped into me by accident and we were just talking."

"Wayne?" The woman's venomous look turned to one of interest and curiosity as she studied Theodora. "Oh, I see. You must be Theodora Wayne, Bruce Wayne's only child. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," replied Theodora, trying her best to keep the uneasiness out of her tone. Only child? Yeah, right."And you are?"

The woman probably attempted to smile, but it came out more like a sneer. "Eleanor Dirks," she answered. "I am an associate of Dr. Denis here."

Theodora's smile had never felt so forced. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet both of you," she said, trying to push down the uneasiness in her stomach. She was an Amazon, dammit! "but I really should be going. My friend must be worried about me."

Dirks nodded. "Of course. We will get out of your hair, dear." She tugged on Denis' arm. "Come along, Lucien." She all but pulled him in the other direction.

Theodora did the same, making her way towards the gift shop where she and Mareena had planned to meet up when she was done. She tried not to run but kept her pace to moderately quick. Something about those two, Dirks especially, gave her a bad feeling. When she got to the gift shop, the blond was casually inspecting a dolphin-shaped key chain. "Did you get all that?" she demanded.

Mareena jumped slightly at her voice, but relaxed when she realized who it was. "Yes," she answered quietly.

Theodora glanced around. "Good," she said, the tension leaving her shoulders. "We should get to the hotel. We'll talk more there." Her eyes traveled to the key chain that her partner had been looking at. It was light blue and covered in sparkles. Perhaps it reminded her of home. "Would... Would you like that?"

The Atlantean blushed at being caught. "I... maybe?"

The Amazon sighed but nodded. "Alright," she agreed. "We can get it." She chuckled. "Maybe we can stop by here again when we go home."

OoOoOo

Theodora walked into her hotel room, her hair and body wet from the shower she had been taking. She shivered slightly at the coldness of the room but bore through it. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed and her towel securely wrapped around her body. "So, Babs, what do you have for me?" she asked, her earpiece on her bed.

A sigh. 'Theo, we've talked about that name.'

"You talked," Theodora confirmed, a smirk spreading across her face. "So..."

Another sigh. 'Eleanor Dirks is a scientist from Bialya,' Barbara informed her. 'She seems to have worked closely with Queen Bee on several occasions. In fact, it looks like Dirks is her lead scientist.'

"So, she must be working for The Light," realized Theodora.

'Careful, Theo,' warned Barbara. 'We don't know that. She could be ignorant of their plans.'

"Denis is our main lead on metahuman trafficking in France," she reminded her. "Dirks works with Queen Bee and Denis? That can't be a coincidence and you know it."

'I know that,' Barbara agreed. 'but we need evidence.'

Theodora sighed. "I know," she relented. "I'll keep you posted throughout, alright?"

'Perfect. You guys are doing great already. The information from your earpiece and lenses that Mareena sent me is really helping. Keep it up. Oracle, out.'

Theodora sighed again, spreading her body across the bed. It was quite comfortable, which was to be expected. The double suite cost thousands upon thousands of dollars. She might have been uncomfortable spending so much if her father wasn't a billionaire.

Try as she might, Theodora couldn't take her mind off Eleanor Dirks. She knew what Denis' connections might be, she had prepared herself for him. But Dirks? She was an unknown variable. A variable that really set her off.

She heaved herself up, trying to take her mind off things as she changed into her pajamas. Once she was in her silk nightgown, Theodora laid back down once more. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep and that was okay. She didn't really need it anyway.

Besides, she always thought better in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best. And apparently, Grammarly agrees with me because I got a 93% performance score instead of a 97% like I usually get. Go figure. Also, I apologize to any and all French speakers. I used Google Translate. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's sad? Barely anyone reads this. Oh well. Y'all are gonna get it anyway. Please enjoy!

"We'll probably be seeing Denis at the gala tonight," Theodora informed her partner as she adjusted her dark violet dress. They were riding in the back of a limousine, on their way to a party hosted by Le Luxe. Alfred, of course, was their chauffeur and was acting as their chaperone. "And if we see him, there's a chance that Dirks won't be too far away. With any luck, we'll be able to find out what they're planning."

Mareena nodded in understanding. "Alright," she agreed. She herself was wearing a periwinkle dress that seemed to bring out her platinum blond hair. Neither girl was wearing makeup; Theodora because she detested it (it felt weird on her face) and Mareena because, well, she lived underwater.

Theodora placed her earpiece in her ear and her contacts in her eyes. "Oracle, everything good on your end?" she asked.

'Everything's up and running,' Barbara confirmed. 'I can see and hear everything that you do.'

Theodora leaned back in her seat, satisfied. "Good," she admired. Everything was running smoothly. With any luck, this mission would go off without a hitch. "How long until we get there, Alfred?"

"About half an hour, Miss Theodora," answered Alfred.

She allowed herself to relax a bit. She had time to mentally prepare herself before anything happened. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she went on missions all the time with the Team. And it wasn't as if she was alone. Mareena was with her and she was sure that Alfred wouldn't be too far away. Besides, Barbara was watching. If anything happened, she could let everyone else know.

Her anxiety must have shown on her face because Mareena looked at her curiously. "Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

Theodora took a deep breath. "Everything's fine," she responded. "I just usually have about five other people with me. It's strange being so..."

"Alone?" guessed Mareena.

She grimaced. "Something like that." She didn't really like to think of it like that. Maybe isolated? She didn't think that was much better either. All she knew was that it was just the two of them. There was no back-up, no one to fix their mistakes.

The Atlantean laughed a gentle, bell-like laugh. "At least you have experience," she pointed out. "This is my first time on the surface world without my mother, father, or Kaldur."

Well, at least that explained why she was letting Theodora take the lead on this. "You've never been on a mission before?" she asked. She hoped she didn't sound pompous or arrogant (that was what usually came with being an Amazon Princess) because she really wasn't trying to be. She was just genuinely curious.

Mareena shook her head. "Not really," she answered. "I mean, I've helped stop some small crimes in Atlantis, but that's really it." She frowned a bit. "It took Kladur a while to convince my mother and father that I was ready for this."

Theodora smirked a bit. "I'm not sure who convinced my parents," she admitted. It was probably one of her brothers, maybe Barbara or M'gann. Either way, she was grateful to whoever did. It took ages to talk her mother into letting her join the Team and her father didn't even let her in the Batcave until about two years ago. "Whoever it was, I owe them."

The blond laughed again. "How is it possible that superhero parents are more doting than regular parents?" she joked.

Theodora chortled. "As they say in this world, you're preaching to the choir," she commented. She wouldn't call her father doting, exactly, but he was definitely overprotective. Her mother, on the other hand, was the definition of doting.

"Miss Theodora," interrupted Alfred, grabbing their attention. "We've arrived." He got out of the car and went to open their door.

Her face immediately went straight. "Of course," she responded. The time for joking and small talk was over. It was time to get serious. "Oracle, everything alright on your end?"

'Still working perfectly.'

Theodora nodded. "Then we should get inside," she said. "Alfred, will you be meeting us in there?"

There was a twinkle in the old butler's eyes. "Perhaps," he answered cryptically.

She shook her head in amusement and stepped out of the limousine. She offered a hand to Mareena, who took it and climbed out as well. They walked side-by-side towards the building, their eyes open and alert. As they reach the door, Theodora held out her invitation.

The bouncer immediately recognized her name. "Oh, Mademoiselle Wayne!" he realized. He quickly moved the velvet rope for them. "Entrez, entrez."

Theodora awarded him with a bright smile. "Merci, Monsieur," she responded politely.

Mareena gave her an amused glance. "I see the Wayne's are particularly well-known worldwide," she teased.

She smirked in response. "You have no idea." The two girls walked into the gala and Theodora felt a surge of annoyance. It was packed to the brim in here! How was she supposed to find anyone?

As if on cue, she spotted Dirks talking with a man in a tuxedo. Perfect timing. Theodora tilted her head a Mareena, a gesture that meant for her to go check that out. The blond seemed to understand as she sauntered over to the woman. Theodora would have gone herself, but Dirks seemed to be suspicious of her already. No, it was better to have Mareena go.

Theodora, on the other hand, took her time to travel around the room. She recognized a few faces; some from galas with her father, others from diplomatic meetings with her mother and aunt. It took a few minutes (and a few circles around the room) before she finally found Denis all alone in his own little corner.

Smirking, Theodora strode up to him. "Dr. Denis," she greeted pleasantly. "How nice it is running into you here."

The doctor smiled at her. "Miss Wayne, you're looking radiant," he complimented.

Theodora wasn't sure, but she thought that she saw his eyes linger on her body a bit too long. She shuddered but didn't address it. She couldn't cause a scene, not now, at least. There was too much at risk. "Why thank you," she replied politely. "You know, I have been very curious with Le Luxe's medical strides. I don't suppose you could tell me your secret?"

Denis laughed. "Sorry, Miss Wayne," he apologized. "but I'm afraid that's top secret information." His voice lowered a bit. "I can tell you, however, that we'll be opening a children's hospital soon. With any luck, we'll be able to cure the toughest diseases and stop them from taking our children."

She immediately felt sick inside but masked it with a radiant smile. "How generous of you all!" she praised. Her mind, however, was racing a thousand miles a minute as she felt her anger rise.

Dick's team in Markovia had just uncovered a metahuman trafficking ring disguised as a children's hospital. If that was what Le Luxe was really doing, she was going to burn the so-called hospital and corporation to the ground. Missions rules and United Nations restrictions be damned.

Theodora forced her attention back to the doctor who she noticed was definitely staring at her this time and that only served to make her more queasy. It was as if he was trying to decipher her, to peel back the layers of her armor to find out who she really was. That was something she couldn't let happen. So, she immediately straightened, her eyes narrowed slightly.

She was Batman's daughter, after all.

Theodora didn't address his creepy gaze but instead looked directly into his dark eyes. "So, will this hospital be open to all?" she asked evenly, keeping the smile on her face. "Even those who can't afford the bill?"

Denis held her stare, a creepy grin plastered on his face. "Families who can not afford the bill will be taken care of," he answered. "We at Le Luxe care deeply for our children."

Maybe a little too much, you sick, child-selling piece of shit, thought Theodora in rage. On the outside, however, her face remained friendly. Her smile didn't even falter. "How thoughtful," she commented in false delight. "I should tell my father of this, he'd love to hear it!"

Something shone in the doctor's eyes. "I bet he will." He glanced away and she followed his gaze. Dirks was walking towards them and she looked pissed. "Excuse me, I'm afraid I have something to deal with." He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it to which she nearly vomited. "I hope to see you again soon, Miss Theodora Wayne." He walked away from her to go talk with his associate.

Theodora spun on her heel and it took everything within her not to get the hell out of there. Instead, she calmly strode through the party, looking for her partner. She tried to keep herself calm, but inside she thought she was going to be sick. She quickly found a secluded hallway where she could gather her thoughts.

Barbara must have picked up on this. 'Are you okay, kiddo?' she asked in concern.

"Fine," whispered Theodora, hoping no one heard her. "I'm fine. Can we leave now?"

'Of course,' answered Barbara. 'I've already gotten what I need from Aquagirl's conversation with Dirks. You both can head back to the hotel, I'll tell Alfred to bring the limo to the front.'

She could have cried in relief. "Thanks, Oracle. Fury, out." She took a moment to catch her breath, a futile attempt to calm herself down. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder and she tensed. Quickly, she grabbed the person's arm and threatened to flip them over if she hadn't caught a glimpse of who it was. "Oh, Hera!" She immediately let go.

Mareena rubbed her arm a bit. "Remind me never to sneak up on you."

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Theodora, her heart racing. "Hera, I'm really sorry!" She had almost flipped the Princess of Atlantis, was she absolutely insane?

The blond held her hands up in an attempt to calm her down as if she was a wounded animal. "Hey, it's alright," she assured her. She held her arm up. "Look, no bruise. I have tough skin."

She was trembling now, her eyes blurry with tears. Somehow, she was worse than she had been before. Hera, she felt terrible. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Mareena gently took her hands. "Hey, everything's fine," she promised. "Theodora, Alfred's outside waiting for us. We have to go now, okay?"

This was utterly humiliating. She was an Amazon for crying out loud! She didn't need to be coddled like a two-year-old. However, Theodora nodded meekly and allowed her partner to lead her outside. The cool night air calmed her down a bit and allowed her to breathe (somehow, she hadn't noticed how difficult that had been a few seconds earlier).

Theodora spotted the limo and the two girls walked towards it. Alfred opened the door for them and they quickly filed in, the relaxing warmth of the car soothing her a little. She was able to relax, sinking into the expensive leather of the seats.

Mareena placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Theodora, are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine," Theodora insisted as she gripped her arms in an attempt to hide herself. But she knew that was a lie. Because she was definitely not okay. The way Dr. Denis was looking at her had brought back memories, memories she would rather suppress. She wasn't sure if he was lusting after her or trying to decide if she was a good candidate for metahuman trafficking, but she didn't care.

She had been looked at like that before. A long time ago, maybe four or five years ago. She didn't remember all the details. She had been so young, so weak, so vulnerable, so- Stop.

Theodora straightened, her sapphire eyes narrowed. She wasn't going allow this to control her and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow it to interfere with the mission. She wasn't that naive little girl anymore. She was older, wiser, and a better fighter than ever. The past was behind her and she was going to make sure it stayed like that.

Nothing was going to get in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Theo has PTSD and she gets panic attacks from them. Why? Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out. I hope you liked it and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a surprise day off so I thought I'd update. Please enjoy!

Theodora pretended that what happened at the gala never occurred.

Mareena thankfully didn't push her into talking about it. She supposed that the Atlantean didn't think it was her place, which it really wasn't. They weren't family, they weren't even friends. Mareena had no reason to be concerned about her, so it made sense that she wouldn't be. And that was fine because Theodora was fine. She didn't need anyone to worry about her because there was nothing wrong with her.

Just bad memories. It was all over now.

Theodora examined herself in the hotel bathroom mirror. Everyone ('everyone' meaning Justice League members, her mother's coworkers, and Amazons on the island) told her that she looked just like her mother. From her long, dark hair that cascaded down her back to her bright sapphire eyes down to her olive skin. The only thing she seemed to have inherited from her father was her nose; downward and narrow as opposed to her mother's upturned, small button one.

She didn't really mind her nose, but even she would admit that it was probably her most unattractive feature. It wasn't that it was bad, she just didn't think it looked right with her facial structure.

Theodora absentmindedly ran her fingers through her dark tresses in a poor attempt to untangle her hair. She should have been using a comb or a brush, but she simply didn't feel like grabbing one out of her suitcase.

She found her mind wandering to metahuman trafficking and the children in France who would be targeted. Once that happened, no one in the League or the Team would be able to stop it. The United Nations restrictions would make sure of that. However, if she could stop it all at this very moment and get the proof she needed, she could put an end to this. The children of France would be safe.

After a few minutes, Theodora activated her earpiece. "Hey, Babs?" she called quietly.

'Yes, Theo?' responded Barbara.

"What's the name of that hospital that Dr. Denis told me about?" asked Theodora.

'Uh... Rose Valley Children's Hospital,' Barbra answered. 'Wait... Why do you want to know?'

Theodora rolled her eyes in a way that ensured the redhead would sense it. "So that I can give the information to my parents and the others, obviously," she replied.

'Theo, don't do anything stupid,' the redhead warned. 'You know that your mission is for gathering intel only.'

She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, yeah." She ended the communication before finally moving to her suitcase. In the case that she did have to infiltrate an area, she was given a suit to do so. However, she couldn't bare her usual armor or she would be connected back to the Justice League, Wonder Woman, and Themyscira. That would lead to catastrophic consequences on all three fronts.

Instead, she simply wore an all-black, skintight suit that came with a mask that would cover the lower half of her face. She had her sword, of course, as well as a few throwing knives just in case.

Theodora knew she was doing something that her parents most certainly would not approve of. She was supposed to gather intel, yes, but that was it. She was not to seek out trouble. She was not to walk into the lion's den. Well, they were going to have to deal with it.

She wasn't stupid, she knew what they were trying to do. Her mother had forbidden her from joining the Team until she was thirteen, despite being just as well-trained as Cassie by the age of ten. She wasn't allowed to patrol in Gotham either, which might have been from her being a metahuman. Really, she just thought he was being overprotective.

The point was, Theodora knew that her parents gave her this mission so that she would feel like a real hero, but far enough away from the action so that she wouldn't get hurt. Honestly, it was just an insult to her intelligence that they thought she wouldn't figure it out.

Pulling on her suit, Theodora considered leaving her earpiece but decided against it. It was bad enough she was going against her parents' orders, but they would both murder her if she cut off all communication. At least with the earpiece, she could call for backup.

Theodora tied her hair up into a high ponytail, just so that it wouldn't be in the way (she often did this as Fury; she couldn't have her hair in her face in the heat of battle) before opening the hotel window. It was wide enough so that she could fit through, which was good because she definitely wasn't taking the front door.

She took out a small device before placing it on the wall. This neutralized all the cameras so that they all showed the same frame. This way, not one would capture the vigilante coming out of her suite.

Without another moment of hesitation, Theodora took off into the skies.

OoOoOo

She didn't like hospitals on the best days.

There was something about them that had always given Theodora a bad feeling. She felt that feeling return tenfold as she walked along the dark, quiet, eerie corridors carefully- she had never been to a hospital at night. The fact that this was a potential trafficking sight made it even worse. But she kept her face straight as she walked, unwilling to betray her fear- even to the darkness.

Theodora didn't have a map with her. She didn't even have knowledge of the area, but she knew she was on the right path. She didn't know how she knew, but somehow she knew.

That... That didn't even make sense.

She stopped for a moment and shook her head. Sometimes, she questioned her own sanity. Perhaps it was just best to blame it on Amazon instincts. Yes, that would do.

Theodora continued on for about half an hour before she was met with a dead end. She smirked; a dead end, huh? Perfect. She lightly pushed on the wall and a secret door appeared (it was like one of the entrances that led to the Batcave). However, a keypad also came with it, which meant that this door was protected by a pin.

Damn it.

The fool she was, she couldn't even ask Barbara for help because she was going to get an earful for it. So, she focused on the keypad itself. Theodora could vaguely remember Tim telling her about the trick to opening them. "Look for the pattern on the fingerprints and the keys that looked most worn," he had told her. Or, that was all she remembered.

She leaned forward and did as he had instructed. Usually, fingerprints weren't visible without some sort of technique. However, Amazon eyes weren't like regular human eyes. They were more keen. While she couldn't see the actual prints, she could make out the outlines.

Grinning and thanking her brother, Theodora typed in the code that the evidence was telling her; 0122. Sure enough, the code was accepted and the door swung right open.

Excellent.

She began to walk once more, only with a renewed vigor this time. She was on the brink of using her enhanced speed but held back. It wouldn't do to get too cocky now.

OoOoOo

Theodora finally found what she was looking for and it had her blood boiling in an instant.

There were about a dozen tubes, tubes that were nearly identical to the ones Dick had found in the Bedlam Syndicate. So, this confirmed it. This hospital was intended to be for metahuman trafficking. Fists clenched, Theodora would have loved nothing more than to tear this place apart with her bare hands until there was nothing left of it.

However, she couldn't do that until she had evidence.

So, Theodora began to take pictures using the contact lenses Barbara had given her. She took pictures of the tubes, the chemical concoctions, and the other miscellaneous things she saw. Satisfied, she contemplated setting the place on fire but decided against it. The police would need all the evidence they could get.

She was about to leave when a punch was thrown to her cheek.

Theodora staggered back and looked up to see both Denis and Dirks along with a boy who looked like he was her age. He was quite muscular and he must have been strong to throw a punch that had an effect on her. "How did you get in here?" seethed Dirks.

She stayed silent, her blue eyes narrowed in contempt for the two scientists in front of her. Inside, however, she was berating herself. She was an idiot, that was the only explanation. Stealth wasn't her strong point, that was for sure. She must have tripped up somewhere, that was the only explanation as to why they were here.

Denis gestured to her. "Subject 983, take her down," he ordered.

The boy advanced towards her and she took her stance, more than ready for battle. If they wanted to fight, that was fine; she had some aggression she needed to work out anyway. She was an Amazon and she surrendered to no one.

However, she was also an Amazon that couldn't use her powers.

Quickly, Theodora dodged a kick aimed her way, retaliating with a punch of her own and nicked him in his chin. She then followed up with a roundhouse aimed at his head. He, however, grabbed her by the ankle and flung her towards the wall. She propelled off the wall with a flip (courtesy of Dick) and came back with another punch. This punch landed into his stomach and had him keeling over.

She had to smirk. Fighting without her powers was proving to be exhilarating. It was liked traveling through uncharted territory with a general idea of the terrain. It was somewhat fun.

Of course, it was less fun when she felt electricity course over her skin with a burning rage. She let out of yelp of pain and surprise before groaning and crumbling to the ground because damn that fucking hurt. More than it should have... She could barely move all of a sudden. Both scientists were standing over her, satisfied. Discreetly, Theodora turned on the recording option in her lenses and sent the live feed to Barbara.

Everyone would know who the monsters were.

Dirks bent down and reached towards her mask, a vindictive smirk on her face. "Now, let's see who this brat really is..." she said, attempting to reveal her face.

Theodora bit her hand (as hard as she could) and quickly pushed her mask back up. She was charmed to avoid situations like these; no one could connect Theodora Wayne to Fury or vice versa. However, she wasn't either right now and whichever one they connected her to would just spell trouble.

"Shit," hissed Dirks, glaring daggers at her and holding her injured hand. "Why you impudent little witch."

"T-Takes one to know one," Theodora retorted, intentionally making her voice raspy beyond recognition. She had talked with both of them as Theodora Wayne. And with the way Denis had been studying her at the gala... she couldn't take any chances.

Suddenly, there was a rush of water that came and threw Dirks away from her. Somehow, Denis was encased in ice and the metahuman boy was frozen against the wall. Theodora watched in awe as all this happened and was suddenly thankful for her savior. But who- oh. OH.

It was none other than Mareena. Sure, half her face was covered and her platinum blond hair was hidden beneath her hood, but there was no mistaking those cerulean eyes.

Cerulean eyes which showed how absolutely pissed she was.

Mareena knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" she bit out.

Theodora was taken back by her harsh tone but recovered quickly. "Fine," she insisted. She clambered up to her feet. She didn't really have time to feel embarrassed about how she had to hang onto the other girl for support. "How did you know I was gone?"

"Oracle," answered the Atlantean. She seemed to have softened a bit. "She sent your live feed to me. I've sent it to the police and they should be arriving any second."

The Amazon nodded. "I think I can fly us out of here." She shook off the pain and grabbed Mareena by the waist before taking off. They really should not have used their powers, but there was no other option to make their escape.

She smirked to herself; this was most definitely a victory.

OoOoOo

They got back to the hotel room about twenty minutes later. Theodora let go of her partner and blushed a little. "I must thank you for having my back," she spoke softly. She always had trouble thanking people for their help, but she was making an effort to do that now because the Atlantean deserved it. "I don't think I would have been able to get out of that if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome," responded Mareena, but her words were hard and her eyes were narrowed dangerously. "but it would have been nice if you had told me what you were doing."

She winced, hanging her head a bit. "I wasn't planning on doing it," she confessed. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." She bit her lip before resigning herself to do what she knew was the right thing. "I'm sorry, Mareena."

Mareena looked like she wanted to stay angry with her, but her face softened. "I suppose all this can be upsetting," she admitted. "It's understandable that you were unsatisfied with the lackluster mission we were assigned."

Theodora gasped lightly before a grin bloomed across her face. "So it's not just me, right?" she asked. "You noticed it too?"

The blond rolled her eyes. "How could I not? An intel mission where we were ordered not to engage? No infiltration when we get the information even though we're in a position to do so? It's obvious they gave us this mission because they thought we wouldn't fight."

Theodora couldn't help it; she began to laugh. They weren't dainty little giggles either- they were hard, loud, made her face red, and left her a little more than breathless. "I thought... I was just being... a brat!" she divulged between breaths.

Soon enough, Mareena joined in on her laughter (though she did it a little more elegantly). "Me too," she stated. "But I knew something was fishy when my father allowed me to go."

The Amazon stopped laughing and blinked at her. "Did... you just make a pun?" she asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

The other girl blushed. "That was... unintended." She frowned a bit. "I'm glad we were able to put a stop to the trafficking here in France, but the others won't be happy."

Theodora blanched, slamming her palm against her forehead. "Shit, I forgot about them," she professed. "They're going to tear us a new one for this." She suddenly smirked. "I won't tell if you don't."

Mareena immediately nodded. "Deal," she agreed.

Theodora hopefully spoke into her earpiece, "Barbara?"

'Not a chance in hell.'

Theodora frowned. "You're no fun."

'No,' retorted Barbara. 'I'm just not trying to have an angry Amazon Princess after me for lying to her about her daughter.'

Theodora sighed. "Good point," she conceded.

One thing was for sure, she was going to hear it from both her parents when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is longer than the others and that's because... I don't really know, actually. There was just so much to talk about. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo, another chapter out! I'm on a roll. Just, be prepared for the eventual hiatus, guys. Anyway, please enjoy!

Theodora extended their stay in France as long as she could. She knew Barbara was going to tell her parents what she had done (not that she could blame her; lying to Batman and Wonder Woman was a bad idea) and she thought it was wise to wait for their tempers to cool off. Mareena didn't seem to mind, so the two girls spent their last week there touring the city of Paris.

They ate in the finest restaurants (Theodora refused to eat the Escargots, but Mareena insisted they weren't bad) and visited the most refined art museums (just because she was a warrior didn't mean that she had no taste). Mareena seemed to enjoy the museums the most, though. They even attended a few parties and Theodora was happy to report that she didn't have one panic attack.

Some of their time was spent checking out the Wayne Enterprises corporation in France. It was overseen by a woman named Madeline Planche. She was very kind to them both, explaining what needed to be explained in an easy to understand way. She talked to Theodora like she was an adult, something she appreciated.

Sometimes, they would visit the park near the hotel late at night. It was the perfect time to go since no one was there and the street lights would reflect off the pond. It was a truly lovely sight to behold.

Both Theodora and Mareena had a nice time in France. Aside from busting Le Luxe's hospital, things had been quiet for the girls. It was nice taking some time for themselves after what they had done.

Alas, their time of peace couldn't last forever.

As soon as Theodora stepped foot in the Batcave once they returned, she was met with angry glares from both her parents. Dick and Tim were nowhere to be seen, probably busy with their own teams. There was also no sign of M'gaan, which was to be expected. She was the leader of the Team after all and she had to act as if nothing was amiss.

Theodora waved nervously. "Hello, Mother," she greeted. "Hello, Father. How are you doing?"

"Fury," began Bruce calmly. "Would you care to explain why a hospital that was set to open by Le Luxe, the company that you were investigating, has just been discovered as a trafficking sight?"

Theodora shrugged, playing it off. "I've no idea, Father," she fibbed. When in doubt, deny like hell.

"Theodora Wayne, I know you aren't lying to us," snapped Diana. Even as a hologram, she was frightening.

She immediately straightened. "Of course not, Mother," she said quickly. Alright, maybe denying wasn't such a good idea. "I..." She honestly didn't know how to move on from there.

Kaldur crossed his arms. "Mareena?" he questioned simply.

Mareena bit her lip. "Um..." She sighed and hung her head, ashamed. "We did infiltrate the hospital."

Well, it had to come out sooner or later. Better from Mareena's mouth than her own, Theodora supposed.

"They did," confirmed Barbara from the other side of the room, adjusting her glasses. "Though, to be fair, their actions did shut down a potential trafficking sight. This has also caused the President to focus more officers on shutting down other across the country. In addition, Dr. Denis and Dr. Dirks have been apprehended by the police. Dirks' containment could lead to the UN coming down on Bialya, which could lead to exposing Queen Bee."

"That is not the point," bit out Bruce. "You deliberately disobeyed our orders."

"And put yourselves in unnecessary danger," added Diana, her hands on her hips.

It was so funny how they could get along swimmingly when they were scolding her.

"You will not be doing this again," Kladur finished firmly. Though Mareena's head was down, it was clear to Theodora that there were barely-restrained tears in her eyes.

There was suddenly a pit of guilt in Theodora's stomach. The only thing Mareena had done was rescue her. She hadn't done anything wrong. The blame was hers and hers alone. She knew she could not sit by and allow her partner to take equal fault for her own actions.

Theodora sighed, knowing what she had to do. "It was my fault," she confessed. "I left without telling Mareena or Barbara what I was doing. The only reason Mareena was there was because she saved me. Don't blame her for my mistake."

"You know you should not have done that," stated Diana, her mouth pressed into a stiff line.

"I know," said Theodora calmly. She would not cry, she would not hang her head in shame. Because in her heart, she knew she had done the right thing. "but I don't regret it. I would do it all again if I had the chance."

Bruce smirked. "That's good," he said. "because you both did excellent work."

Both girls gasped. "Huh?" they breathed, startled by the unexpected compliment.

"Fury, you knew there was more you could do," began Bruce, focusing on his daughter. "Had you not acted soon, the League would have been unable to do anything once it was clear that the hospital was a trafficking sight. Our own teams would have taken a while to reach France. You followed your instincts and saved hundreds of children."

He turned his attention to Mareena. "Aquagirl, once you knew what was going on, you immediately assisted your partner," he continued. "You acted without hesitation and provided a clean escape. Your intervention resulted in the capture of two traffickers."

"It also saved my daughter," Diana added with a warm smile Mareena's way. "and for that I thank you."

Theodora wanted to point out that she could have, eventually, gotten herself out of that, but her partner looked so bashful and happy that she simply let it go (and, alright, maybe she did need Mareena's help, just a tiny bit). Besides, it was nice having someone watch her back that didn't trip over their own feet (unlike a certain speedster she knew; why was it that she was always on a squad with Bart?).

"All in all, nicely done," concluded Kaldur with a proud smile. "You both have the week off and then you're heading to your next assignment." The girls glanced at each other before bowing to their mentors with matching grins; perhaps this partnership between them would work out better than they thought.

OoOoOo

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when Cassie called her.

Theodora suffered from insomnia, so she was almost always awake. She had been curled up on her bed with a book when her phone had begun to ring loudly. Quickly, she answered it. "Hello?" she whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Though, to be fair, they probably already were. She wasn't the only one in the manor who didn't sleep.

There was terrible sniffling on the other end. 'Theo, is Tim breaking up with me?' sobbed Cassie.

She tensed, her mind racing on what she would say. Of course, Tim didn't want to break up with her cousin. He cared for her in abundance, maybe even loved her. But this top-secret mission was tearing them apart. They were on different sides of a (false) schism.

And Cassie didn't even know the half of it.

Somehow, Theodora came up with a response. "W-Why would you think that?" she asked carefully.

'He hasn't been answering any of my calls!' Cassie answered through her tears. He hasn't talked to me in weeks!

Theodora attempted to stamp down the guilt bubbling in her stomach. 'It's for the good of the mission,' she reminded herself. 'The mission, the mission, the mission.' Her cousin couldn't know the truth, that was the way it had to be. She took a deep breath before she spoke into the phone again. "Cassie, Tim doesn't want things to end between you," she explained slowly. "You know how much he cares for you. Remember your anniversary dinner?"

Cassie sniffed. 'Y-Yeah...'

"He put his heart into that dinner because he was putting his heart out for you to keep," Theodora continued wisely, hoping this would be enough to convince her cousin. Tim wanted to be with Cassie, she knew that.

'Then why couldn't he tell me that he was quitting?!' demanded Cassie.

Theodora winced at the volume of the blond's voice. "I don't know," she answered quietly. "Maybe he thought that you would be angry with him. Maybe he thought that you wouldn't understand."

'I am angry with him and I don't understand!' Cassie snapped vehemently. Because he won't even talk to me! There was a pause. 'Do... do you know what's going on? Your father's the one who orchestrated this, after all.'

The young Amazon sighed; she should have seen this coming. There was something accusatory in the blond's voice. "I'm not even allowed in the Batcave," she lied smoothly. "Unless I join 'Batman Incorporated,' I'm as clueless as you. Whatever they're up to, I have no idea what it is."

Cassie chuckled at her little joke. 'Makes sense, I guess...' She seemed to calm down a bit. 'Theo?'

The corners of Theodora's mouth quirked slightly as she noticed that her cousin was no longer sobbing her heart out. "Yes?" she responded.

'I love you,' replied Cassie with a sniffle. 'I know it's a weird thing to say to your cousin of all people, but I really do. I just don't want you to think that I don't, okay? I know that I treat you like a bother, but that's because you're like a little sister to me.'

Theodora was taken back by her cousin's proclamation. Of all the things to come out of Cassandra Sandsmark's mouth, that was the last thing she expected. It seemed to have come out of nowhere. Nevertheless, she had to smile. "I love you too." For some reason, her chest felt a little lighter. Hera, she had no idea how much she needed to hear those words. "And Cassie?"

'Yes, Theo?'

"You and Tim are going to pull through this," Theodora assured her. "But I do have a question."

'Shoot.'

She smirked. "When you guys have kids, will they be my nieces and nephews or my second cousins?"

Cassie snickered at her. 'Way to ruin the moment, brat.'

Theodora shook her head. "Goodbye, Cassie."

'Bye, Theo.'

OoOoOo

Theodora stood in front of him with her arms crossed, her sapphire blue eyes narrowed into a glare. It was almost three o'clock in the morning, yet they were both wide awake and in the manor library. She understood why he was doing what he was doing, but he couldn't just ignore this. He needed to address it or he was going to make himself miserable. She wasn't going to say anything, she was going to let him make the first move.

Tim rolled his eyes, lowering his book. "What is it?" he snapped.

She continued to glare at him. "I think you know what," she responded. "Imagine my worry when my dear cousin calls me at one in the morning, sobbing her heart out because her boyfriend hasn't talked to her in weeks."

He massaged his temples and sighed. "I've been meaning to talk to her," he told her.

Theodora raised an eyebrow. "You've been meaning to?" she repeated. "Why haven't you just called her?"

Tim groaned. "It's complicated," he answered.

She put her hands on her hips. "It doesn't seem complicated to me," she retorted. "Maybe Robin and Wonder Girl can't be together, but Tim Drake and Cassie Sandsmark certainly can. Don't let the hero business cut into your personal life, it's that simple."

He scoffed at her. "You make it sound so easy," he muttered.

Theodora's face softened as she moved to sit next to him. "Tim, we talked about this," she reminded him. She didn't mean to be so hard on him, she just wanted him and Cassie to be happy. Why should they have to suffer because some schism that didn't actually exist? "When's the last time you spoke to her?"

"Just before the Team went on that mission New Genesis," answered Tim. "She... she sounded angry with me. I didn't want to push her if she was."

"She is angry with you," she stated. "but she's even more hurt and confused. She thinks you want to break up with her."

He looked affronted by the very idea. "Never!" he exclaimed.

"Then tell her that," Theodora shot back sharply. "Tim, I know you care a lot about her-"

"I love her," claimed Tim fiercely.

She beamed at him but continued, "-so you need to show her that. Why don't you give her a call?"

He looked torn for a bit before his eyes narrowed in determination. "I... I'll call her tomorrow," he decided firmly. He looked at her and smiled. "Has anyone told you that you give really good advice?"

Theodora flipped her hair and smirked. "So I've been told," she said arrogantly.

"Not very humble, though."

She scowled at him. "Just fix things with my cousin," she snapped, moving to get up.

Tim gently grabbed her arm and surprised her with a hug. "Thanks," he mumbled into her hair. "I needed that."

Theodora smiled. "Anytime, brother of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler is essential, my dear readers. Also, Theo is basically Tim and Cassie's couple counselor. Go figure. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. School, you know? Pleas enjoy!

Theodora detested math.

She could do it- pretty easily, actually- but she still didn't like it. It was just so needlessly complicated. Whoever came up with all the equations and formulas needed a swift kick to the head (she vaguely wondered if any of the Amazons knew Pythagoras personally). Math was actually one of the reasons she didn't go to a public school.

~OoOoOo~

*Flashback*

A seven-year-old Theodora stared dumbly at the paper in front of her. "I got these all right," she deadpanned. She rubbed her eyes, trying to see if she had misread her score. It stayed as a fifty percent no matter how many times she looked at it. Was this some sort of joke?

The teacher nodded. "Yes, you did," he confirmed.

Her hands fidgeted at her sides as she resisted the urge to hurl him out the nearest window. That simply would not do. Secret identities and all. "Then how did I get half credit?" she demanded incredulously. She had thought about adding a swear on the end of that sentence but thought better of it. Normal seven-year-old girls didn't curse.

(They also couldn't take on three fully-grown Amazons at once, but that was beside the point.)

Her teacher pointed to the test. "You didn't use Partial Products," he explained.

Theodora blinked stupidly. "Partial, what?" She vaguely recalled the strategy that had been taught to the class a few weeks ago, but she had barely been paying attention. She already knew how to multiply, so what was the point?

Well, apparently, there was a point. Because, apparently, using 'Partial Products' wasn't optional.

"Partial Products," repeated her teacher. "Theodora, we went over this in class every day for the past few weeks. Were you not paying attention? You're such a smart girl, why would you waste your potential like that?"

Theodora's left eye twitched in irritation.

~OoOoOo~

She had to smile at the memory. Theodora hadn't thrown a fit (or a desk) and she hadn't lashed out in anger or violence. She had simply taken the failure in stride, gone home, and explained what had happened to her mother. Because why make a scene when she had an intelligent, intimidating, Amazon Princess for a mother to do it for her?

She had been pulled out of that school faster than Hermes could make his deliveries.

From then on, Theodora had been home schooled. And that was fine because she worked much better with her private tutor anyway. Besides, children her age were often a liability. She was much better without them. Math was still a pain in the ass, though.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. A reason she struggled with stealth so much was because she had minor ADD. She had trouble paying attention and sitting still, so stealth missions were basically torture for her. She had zoned out about six times in the last hour and it was frustrating her to no end.

Frustrated, Theodora slammed her workbook shut and rubbed her aching eyes. Staring uselessly at the math problems would get her nowhere. Her best bet would be to take a small break for a few minutes before continuing. Perhaps she just needed to do her homework with a fresh pair of eyes.

She sat back in her chair and away from her desk, her eyes trained onto the ceiling. Maybe a quick power nap would do her some good. She was feeling especially tired today, though she doubted she would fall asleep (insomnia and all). Still, it couldn't hurt to rest for a bit. So, she allowed her body to relax completely as she closed her eyes.

~OoOoOo~

She didn't know what was happening.

The hand was slender and experienced, moving along her body with vigor. It moved with boundless confidence as if her body was its property. She squirmed uncomfortably, unsure as to what was going on. Was this some sort of game? An initiation? A test? She didn't know. So, she did nothing to stop the hand as it prowled her young, delicate body.

She tensed, however, when that same hand slipped under her dress.

Her sapphire eyes traveled upwards and she was met with a lustful smile. "Does that feel good, sweetheart?" a sultry voice purred, another hand moving to run its fingers through her long, dark tresses.

That was a woman's voice, wasn't it? No, it sounded too gruff to belong to a woman. It must have been a man. Then again, things were quite different here. Anything was possible.

She was shaking now, her entire body trembling tremendously. She felt a horrible lump in her throat as she willed herself not to cry. "M-Mother..." she whimpered. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted her mother. She wanted to go home.

A long finger was pressed to her mouth. "Now, now, pet," the voice chided as if she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "You know your mother isn't here. Come now, are you not having fun? You're going to break my heart, Sunshine."

"M-Mother," she tried again. But her mother wasn't coming. No one was coming.

~OoOoOo~

Theodora shot up with a bloodcurdling scream.

She was gripping the arms of her chair so hard that she managed to make dents in the metal. The scream eventually died in her throat before turning to full-on sobs. She slammed her palms against her face, hiding her tears behind her hands. She hadn't understood. She still didn't understand. Was there ever a time when she would understand? She had no idea. All she knew was that she was crying and an Amazon warrior never cried.

She sank to the floor in despair.

Suddenly, her bedroom door swung open, slamming into the wall with a thud. "Theodora!" The voice was deep and frantic and for some reason, she couldn't place it.

Theodora paid it no mind, just continued to sob. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was enveloped in large, strong arms. She inhaled sharply but ultimately relaxed as she was held close to a strong, warm chest. It was a chest she knew well. "F-Father?" she questioned shakily.

There was a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm here, Theodora," her father assured her. He gently rocked her back and forth. "I'm right here."

She trembled, her sobs quieting a bit as she leaned into her father's embrace. That was right, she was here in Gotham. She was in Wayne Manor with her father. She was safe.

"Bad dream, Bug?" asked her father sympathetically.

Theodora sniffled and nodded into his chest. "Very bad," she muttered quietly. She hoped he wouldn't ask, she did not want to talk about it. Bug... that name sounded familiar. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that what you used to call me?" she inquired. "When I was younger?"

Bruce chuckled. "It is," he answered. "You used to sleep over here every weekend when you were little. You were always so curious, it reminded me of a little busy big. I suppose the name just stuck."

Apparently, Theodora had spent more time with her father than she previously thought. She would have to revisit that later. "Why... why did you stop?" she asked.

"When you were six you promptly told me that you were absolutely not, in no uncertain terms, a bug," he told her, amusement lacing his voice.

She winced, suddenly feeling terrible. "I'm sorry," she apologized, guilt bubbling in her chest. How could she have said that to her own father?

"Don't be," Bruce assured her soothingly. "You were only a little girl. You couldn't have known. At six years old, you were convinced that you could take on the entire Justice League. You fought them to prove it too."

Theodora giggled. "Really?" She didn't remember that. What a brat she must have been! "What happened?"

"They agreed to fight you," he explained. "'They' being Dinah, Clark, Barry, and Oliver. Of course, they let you win, but you were so proud of yourself. You ran up to me with the biggest smile on your face."

She stayed quiet for a moment. "Were you proud of me?" she asked softly.

He kissed the top of her head again. "Always," he promised.

OoOoOo

Theodora hated training with Cass.

Don't get her wrong; Cassandra Cain was a worthy opponent. Her skill was equal to that of an Amazon and her precision was unmatched by almost anyone. It was just so frustrating that the other girl could almost always predict her next move. Then again, it actually helped her a lot. She had to be prepared for the possibility that her enemy would perceive what she would do next. Training with Cass helped her to avoid that by thinking on her feet.

That still didn't mean that she liked it.

Currently, Theodora was lying on her back. She huffed at the girl standing above her. "You always have to come up with the most embarrassing defeat, don't you?" she pouted.

Cass grinned victoriously, offering her a hand.

Theodora took it, standing to her feet. "We're never gonna break this tie, are we?" she asked. It was truly an honor, knowing that she tied with Cassandra Cain. The girl was a formidable adversary. However, where Theodora lacked in stealth, she made up for with her own skills and her strength. In fact, her strength was probably the only thing keeping her from losing to the other girl every time.

Cass raised an eyebrow at her.

She scowled. "Yeah, I know I was taking too long close to that last kick. But I really thought you were gonna block it!"

Cass gestured to the mat she had been laying on.

"...Fair point," admitted Theodora. "Okay, I'll bite." She bowed respectfully. "Always a pleasure training with you." And it really was. That was, whenever her Amazon pride wasn't wounded.

Cass bowed back.

She waved. "I'll catch up with you later, okay? I've got homework to finish."

Cass ushered her away.

Theodora pouted. "I'm going, I'm going," she mumbled. She quickly changed into her regular clothes before retreating up to the Manor. When she got to her room, she practically collapsed onto the bed.

Apparently, sleeping only brought her more problems (which was why she never did it). What she had needed all along was a nice training session. That always seemed to relax her. And no one could work out her nerves like Cass. She pulled herself up, dragging herself over to her desk. She sat down, staring at the offending piece of paper.

To her pleasant surprise, Theodora was actually flying through the problems. She managed to finish in a little under half an hour. Maybe training with Cass more often was a good idea.

She grimaced as what had happened earlier came to mind. How could she have freaked out like that? In front of her father of all people? The last time she had cried in front of him, she had been eight. And this was only because she had lost her favorite teddy bear that she slept with every night. She couldn't even remember why she was so distraught over some dumb stuffed animal in the first place.

And that dream... Theodora had worked tirelessly to suppress those memories. Sure, she may have been around ten when it happened, but she didn't even remember most of the details. But now they were coming back. Why? Why did it have to be now?

She sighed, looking out the window. No one knew about this, not Cassie or Tim, not even her mother. How could she tell them when she hardly remembered? And the parts she did remember would just bring shame and dishonor to her family. She was an Amazon Princess after all. She was supposed to be strong and impossibly tough. She was supposed to be an immovable rock, undisturbed by anything life could throw her way.

Theodora scoffed; as if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. Just bare with me, okay? And please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, guys. You would not believe the awful Writer's Block I had! Anyway, please enjoy!

Theodora fidgeted from her place on the armchair. The past week had been so entirely nervewracking that she hadn't been able to properly relax. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she was a hero, after all. Danger like this was an occupational hazard. However. she couldn't help but feel the urge to throw up.

Sitting on her bed was a brown stuffed teddy bear holding a manilla envelope in its hands. Hesitantly, Theodora dared to pick it up and open it. There was a letter inside (in English, surprisingly) addressed to her. She took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to scan over its contents.

Dear Miss Wayne,

To celebrate your arrival in Tokyo, please accept one of our finest products, free of charge. Think of it as a token of admiration to you, your father, and Wayne Enterprises as a whole. We sincerely hope that you enjoy your stay in our country.

Best regards,  
Your friends at Yamazaki Industries

Theodora internally shuddered, her eyes training on the bear once more. It looked innocent enough with its heart-shaped nose and the red ribbon around its neck. It looked like a normal teddy bear made for a child to enjoy. However, she knew more than anybody that looks could be deceiving.

She swallowed thickly before making her way into her room in the hotel suite. She was sure to shut the door firmly behind her before touching her earpiece. "Barbara, you were right," she whispered. "It's here."

'Alright, stay calm,' instructed Barbara from the other end. 'Do you have the tracker on you?'

"Hidden in my earrings," Theodora answered. "And I drank the subcutaneous micro tracker, just in case."

'So you have nothing to worry about,' the redhead concluded. 'Whatever happens, Mareena will be able to find you, okay?'

She hesitated in answering but eventually nodded. "Okay," she said slowly as if testing the word. "Okay. I'm ready." She paused. "How do you think it works?"

'Can you get me an up-close look?'

Theodora sighed- she didn't want to go anywhere near that thing- but did as asked. She went back into the living room, her contact lenses firmly in place, and allowed Barbara to examine the toy.

'I seem to be picking up something in its left arm,' Barbara told her. 'Maybe a needle?'

As if this couldn't get any worse. Sighing, Theodora took out her contact lenses and her earpiece and slid them under the armchair's cushion so that Mareena could remove them later before the police came. It was risky, but she couldn't let her captors suspect that she was anything more than a vulnerable, harmless teenage girl. That would be even riskier.

'Are you ready?' Barbara asked.

"If I wait until I'm ready, I'll be waiting my whole life," whispered Theodora. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she gently ran her right index finger across the teddy bear's left hand.

Almost instantly, she felt a prick in her finger (it actually broke her skin, which surprised her). She shuddered a bit before waiting for whatever she had just been injected with to take its course. Sure enough, she began to feel so lightheaded that she had to sit down. She forced herself to take steady, deep breaths to stop herself from panicking.

Soon, her eyes began to droop. The world started to go dark around her. It was happening.

She just hoped everything would turn out alright in the end.

~OoOoOo~

Flashback

Theodora gave a brilliant smile as she sauntered up to the man she was looking for. "Yamazaki-sama, hajimemashite," she greeted pleasantly, dipping her torso into a bow.

Daisuke Yamazaki was the CEO of the biggest toy company in Japan. They made some of the most favored toys in the country; from simple stuffed animals to the most efficient remote controlled airplanes ever seen. His dark eyes peeked with interest when he saw her. "Ah, Wayne-san," he responded, a slow grin creeping up his face. "What a pleasure it is to have you here with us."

She did her best to keep her smile as bright as ever. "I appreciate the invitation," she said smoothly. "I apologize for the absence of my father. He has been a bit busy as of late. Metahuman trafficking in America has been terrible. He's been funding programs to help children rescued by the Justice League."

Something dark glinted in Yamazaki's eyes, but it was gone as he nodded in understanding. "I suppose he would be, what with all the donations he's been making as of late." He regarded her with a look that she couldn't quite place. "Nevertheless, I thank you for your attendance tonight, Wayne-san."

Theodora nodded. "Thank you for having me," she replied regally. They went their separate ways and she ducked into a desolate corridor. "Oracle, the seed is planted."

When she came to, Theodora noticed a few things; a) it was dark, b) she was tied up, and c) she couldn't fucking move.

Whatever was in that teddy bear must have been some sort of drug. Try as she might, she couldn't even lift her pinkie finger. It was if literal ice was running through her veins, freezing her muscles in their places. She fucking hated it.

Bright lights suddenly shone in her eyes, momentarily blinding her. Theodora waited for her eyes to adjust, blinking against the harsh lighting. As her eyes got used to their surroundings, Theodora noticed a figure slowly approaching her. A figure she knew all too well.

"Yamazaki-san?" she sputtered, feigning surprise. In reality, it was just as they had predicted. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Yamazaki roughly grabbed her chin, to which she flinched violently (old memories attempted to resurface, to which she tamped them down). "You, my dear, are about to become a weapon of great destruction," he purred into her ear.

Theodora grimaced, trying to ignore the irony of that statement. "I-I don't understand," she whimpered.

He scowled. "Your 'Justice League' has been able to do as they wish much too long," he told her. "They prance around with their powers and fancy gadgets as if they own the world. Well, no longer."

Theodora seemed to be gaining some feeling in her fingers as she felt them twitch slightly. It was probably a good idea to keep the man talking. "Why do you hate the Justice League?" she asked innocently. "They do so much good, they've saved so many people!"

Yamazaki glared violently at her and she thought, for a moment, that he would actually strike her. Instead, he simply continued to glare at her. "They haven't saved everyone," he snapped.

Ah, so that was what this was about. Someone he cared about must have lost their lives during one of the League's fights. It was a plausible reason as to why he had such hatred towards them.

Theodora began to tremble. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

Yamazaki smirked at her. "The very thing your father is working to prevent," he answered maliciously. "You, my dear, have just been chosen to become the perfect weapon against the so-called heroes you defend now."

She swallowed thickly. "I-I've been tested positive?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"That you have," answered Yamazaki. He took out a syringe and injected it into her arm. "Sleep well, dear."

It wasn't long before Theodora was rendered unconscious once more. She just hoped that Mareena found her before they tried to activate her (already quite active) metagene.

~OoOoOo~

Flashback

'Ladies, this is your target,' Barbara informed them.

Currently, Theodora and Mareena were on their way to Tokyo, Japan for their next assignment. A mini-hologram of a man in a suit was shown to them. He wore glasses and his dark hair was slicked back; a classic shrewd businessman look.

"I know him," recalled Theodora (it was her job to know these things). "That's Daisuke Yamazaki. He owns Yamazaki Industries."

'The biggest toy company in Japan,' added Barbara.

"How does he connect to metahuman trafficking?" asked Mareena in the soft voice of hers.

'Recently, children all over the country have been disappearing,' the redhead answered. 'They've been going missing by the dozens.'

The Atlantean stiffened a bit, her cerulean eyes narrowing in anger. "And did these children own toys made by this company?" she questioned.

'Right now, that's their only connecting factor,' Barbara told them.

"So, what's the plan?" Theodora inquired, feeling the princess' ire. It felt... wrong seeing Mareena so angry. She was usually so calm and peaceful. Her anger made the young Amazon feel bad for some reason.

'Theo, you're going to have to really work the socialite in you,' said Barbara. 'Because you're getting kidnapped.'

"Excuse me?" snapped Theodora.

'Yamazaki is hosting a party tomorrow night,' Barbara told her. 'Your job is to make an impression on him so that he'll think you're a good candidate for trafficking. If all goes according to plan, he'll kidnap you. Then Mareena can rescue you and all the other hostages. Easy, right?'

"So, we're using her as bait?" accused Mareena, her fist clenching the arm of her chair, which Theodora found a bit odd. Did the Atlantean have a secret temper hidden behind that calm facade?

'More like a Trojan Horse.'

"That didn't work so well for Odysseus," commented Theodora dryly. Did the redhead really think that she could use a Greek metaphor on her? "Did you know it took him ten years to get home? And that's not counting the war."

Barbara clicked her tongue. 'Well, he ended up happy in the end, didn't he? Besides, Odysseus was alone. You have Mareena.'

"I'm not doubting her skill," Theodora insisted. "Hell, she saved me in Paris. But isn't sending me in a little risky? What if they try to activate my metagene, only to find out it already is activated? What then?"

"I suppose I will have to find you before then," concluded Mareena. "If we have tracers on you, I guess it can't be too dangerous."

Theodora crossed her arms. "Fine," she agreed begrudgingly. "But if I get mind-controlled, I'm coming after you first, Barbara."

The redhead laughed. 'Duly noted.'

~OoOoOo~

She was definitely going after Barbara first.

Theodora opened her eyes once more to find that she was in some sort of glass tube. A very familiar glass tube. In fact, she was sure that this one was nearly identical to the ones they had discovered in France. It was still as revolting as the last time, too.

For the first time, Theodora knew what it felt like to be one of those kids. To be snatched from your home and stuffed into these cages like animals. It was sick what people could get away with. And, somehow, the Justice League were the bad guys here. Somehow, they were the ones abusing their powers.

It was disgusting.

"It is a pity," decided Yamazaki, striding up to her. "You really are a beautiful girl. Perhaps if your transformation doesn't make you too grotesque, I'll keep you around."

Theodora immediately felt sick to her stomach, but she tamped it down. "W-Why are you doing this?" she sputtered.

"Because the Justice League needs to be put in their place," seethed Yamazaki. "How many more cities will be demolished from Superman's fist? How many more people will be at the mercy of Wonder Woman's lasso?"

Theodora couldn't hold her tongue at that; it was just one side of the story. "The Justice League is doing the best they can," she insisted. "They aren't perfect, nobody is. But they're good people trying to do good for the world." Her eyes narrowed. "And their job is to stop people like you."

He smirked at her. "But they can't, now can they?" he mocked. "Thanks to the United Nations, no member of the Justice League can step foot in Japan."

"You won't get away with this," hissed Theodora.

She was suddenly aware of the remote Yamazaki held in his hands. "Won't I?" He pushed the big red button and her tube began to fill with a black, gooey substance.

'Tar,' realized Theodora. 'It's Tar.' She shut her eyes and prayed to her Gods that Mareena would show up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast-paced to me, but I'll take what I can get. I hope you liked it and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, we've made it to ten chapter! For some reason, this is my favorite story to write for. Anyway, please enjoy!

It was getting harder to breathe.

Hera, this was awful. It was as if the air inside the small space was getting denser and denser. Was she claustrophobic? She hadn't been before. But now all she wanted to do was slam her fist into the glass surrounding her and break free of her confines. Maybe claustrophobia would be a side-effect of living through this. It wasn't like it was much compared to the rest of the shit she was living it.

Theodora attempted to center herself. No, she could not break free. That would expose Theodora Wayne as a meta. Then her entire family would be under scrutiny. She couldn't risk that; no matter how much she wanted to drop this damn tube onto Yamazaki's head.

The Tar seemed to be slowly crawling up her body as if attempting to devour her whole. She tried not to think about it too much. It wasn't as if it could hurt her; she was already a meta. Still, it was really gross and sticking and it was making her squeamish.

Without warning, there was an explosion off to the side. Theodora turned her head to see a large hole had been blown into the stone wall. She felt her heart lurch hopefully as a figure emerged from the smoke.

It was Mareena, of course.

Her hair might have been hidden with a hood and have of her face was covered by her mask, but she would recognize those cerulean eyes anywhere. She especially recognized the unadulterated rage that they held. And Theodora didn't know why, but she felt a tinge of excitement at seeing Mareena look so angry. It was different than it was on the jet. On the jet, it had looked like she was about to lash out irrationally and without a proper outlet. Here, it was clear who was the target of her ire.

None other than Daisuke Yamazaki.

Theodora had never really seen her partner in action. All she knew was that the Atlantean could communicate with sea creatures and bend liquids to her will. She had never seen the other girl in hand-to-hand combat. She had no idea what to expect.

"Guards!" barked Yamazaki and for the first time, Theodora noticed that the man was flanked by two goons on either side of him. "Take her down!"

One of the guards lunged at Mareena, but the blond simply gripped his arm and threw him to the side. Another started to aim a gun at her, but she was already in front of him. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it. A crack sounded through the air and Theodora was sure it was broken. Mareena then held the gun in her hands and pointed it at Yamazaki. The other two pointed their guns at her, but it was clear that they couldn't do anything, not with the threat of their boss' life.

Theodora sure as hell wasn't disappointed.

"You have a choice here," she spoke clearly (with all the strength and dignity of a true princess) towards him. "Call off your men and surrender or face the consequences."

Theodora studied her. She doubted that Mareena would shoot him anywhere vital, but, then again, she didn't know the other girl that well. Would she even shoot him at all? It was hard to tell. But whatever Mareena chose, Theodora had no intention of stopping her.

Yamazaki held the remote up in his hands as he glared daggers at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled. "One push of this button and I will end her life."

Theodora wondered if whatever he had in store would actually hurt her. There was a good chance it wouldn't, but she couldn't be sure. And neither could Mareena.

"I'd love to see how your company covers up the death of Bruce Wayne's daughter," the Atlantean retorted. Her voice was smooth and relentless with a dangerous undertone to it.

It sent shivers of intrigue down Theodora's spine.

"Are you prepared to take that risk?" mocked Yamazaki.

It was at that moment that Theodora was aware of a low cracking sound. She glanced down to see that the glass of her tube was fractured slightly, just above her stomach. She looked at Mareena and noticed that she seemed to be concentrating. But how was she- oh.

She's using the Tar! realized Theodora. Indeed, the substance should have been up to her chin by now, but it wasn't. Mareena must have been using it to break through the glass to free her. She grinned; It was nothing short of genius.

Sure enough, the glass broke a few seconds later.

Theodora was thrown to the hard concrete ground. It didn't hurt, but she hissed in pain anyway to sell it. Mareena must have seen this as her cue because water (probably from the pipes) began to rush at Yamazaki and his goons. They were kept underwater long enough to knock each of them out. She knelt down next to her. "Can you stand?" she asked.

Theodora nodded and stood up. "I'm fine," she assured her. "Did you find any other kids?"

Mareena nodded, standing up herself. "About four dozen or so," she answered. "Despite obtaining you just yesterday, Yamazaki wanted to turn you before any of the children that were left. Every child in this building has been freed and the authorities have been contacted." As she said this, police sirens sounded through the air. "I think that's our cue to leave."

"I can find a way out myself," Theodora told her. "You should get out of here before the cops try to arrest you along with them." She gestured to Yamazaki and his goons.

"That's... a good idea," admitted Mareena. She handed her her contact lenses and earpiece. "Be careful, okay?"

"Not in my vocabulary," she joked with a wink. Mareena smiled at her before running off. Theodora put in her earpiece and contact lenses. She allowed them to connect with the Batcave mainframe. "Hey, Oracle."

'Thank god you're okay,' said Barbara in relief. 'Your signal went out as soon as they brought you inside the building. It took a while to pinpoint your last traceable location. Luckily, Aquagirl was able to take out the energy keeping me out.'

Theodora nodded in understanding. "So, do you think you can help me get out of here?" she asked.

'Of course,' Barbara responded. 'You want to take a-'

"Hold on one second," Theodora interrupted. She sauntered up to the still-unconscious Yamazaki and promptly kicked him in between his legs. He grunted but didn't wake up. She nodded in satisfaction before continuing on her way.

OoOoOo

To Theodora's complete and utter surprise, a familiar face was waiting for her when she exited the trafficking sight. "Father?" she exclaimed in shock. What in the world was he doing here? However, she noticed the eyes on her (duh, she was supposed to be the rich heiress who was just saved from kidnappers) and practically threw herself to her father's chest. "Father!"

Bruce wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I was so worried about you, kiddo," he told her softly. He pulled back, his cobalt eyes examining her. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright," she assured him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Mareena called me as soon as you went missing," he told her. "It did take me a while to get over here, though."

"Wayne-sama," a police officer said, approaching her. "Yūkai ni kanshite ikutsu ka shitsumon o shitai to omoimasu."

Theodora grimaced, looking up to her father. "Do I have to?" she asked. She really didn't feel like sitting in the station for an hour. Right now, she just wanted to lay down and process what had happened.

"Of course not," Bruce promised her. He turned to the officer. "Watashi no musume wa arai yoru o sugoshimashita. Wakarudeshou."

The officer bowed in respect. "Mochiron, Wayne-sama. Yoi yoru o."

Her father pulled her away. "Come on, kiddo," he urged. "We should get you back to your hotel room."

Theodora smiled in relief. "That sounds wonderful, Father."

OoOoOo

"I think Yamazaki has a grudge against you, Father," Theodora suspected as the three of them sat in the hotel room. They were discussing what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. "He seemed to have venom in his voice when he spoke about you." She regarded him carefully. "So, I think the question is, what in Hera's name did you do to him?"

Bruce grimaced slightly. "I may have upstaged him when we were boys," he admitted. "I came here to Japan when I was about twelve. Everyone seemed to fawn over my academic achievements and he was thoroughly ignored."

She snickered. "Wow, talk about petty."

Mareena stared blankly. "So, he kidnapped Theodora because of an old rivalry with you?" she deadpanned.

"It would appear that way," Bruce answered. "Both of you did great work today. Theodora, you played your part perfectly. Mareena, you were able to rescue her and the other children without getting caught by the police. Today was a win. You should feel proud of yourselves."

Mareena flushed and Theodora grinned victoriously. "Thank you, Father," said the latter. "Are you going back to Gotham soon?"

"Tomorrow," he responded. "It would probably be best if the two of you came with me. You did scope out the Wayne Enterprises here, right?"

Theodora nodded. "Yes," she replied. "We did that the day before I was kidnapped."

Bruce gave a nod of satisfaction. "Then your work here is complete. You both can return to the U.S. with me tomorrow."

OoOoOo

Later that night, Theodora was examining the red dress in her hands. It was the same one she had worn the night she had met Daisuke Yamazaki. "You know, I really do like this dress," she commented. Sure, it had been a bit of a bold color for a teenager, but she liked to think she pulled it off nicely. Perhaps she could wear it again in the future. That would be nice.

Mareena looked up from her own suitcase to face her. "Oh, yeah?" she asked, an indulgent smile on her face.

She nodded. "Yeah," she answered. She grimaced slightly; she remembered the night she had attracted the CEO's attention. It made her a little sick to think about. "But maybe I'll hold off on wearing it for a while."

"Bad memories?" questioned Mareena sympathetically.

Theodora nodded once more. "Something like that," she responded.

Suddenly, Mareena got really quiet. She seemed to be debating something in her head before moving to sit next to the younger girl. "Theodora..."

Theodora didn't look at her. She didn't want to see pity on the older girl's face because she didn't need it. Nothing had happened to her, she was perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong with her. "What?" she replied. It was as if the room suddenly rose ten degrees as the tension between them became palpable.

"Did Yamazaki... hurt you?" Mareena asked gently.

"No," she answered curtly and that was the truth. At least, she thought it was. "I was unconscious most of the time, so-" She flinched at the implication of that. "I-" Suddenly, it felt as if her heart was lodged in her throat and she found it hard to talk. Her stomach churned painfully and she could feel her palms begin to sweat.

Mareena's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine," stuttered Theodora. She was vaguely aware of her shaking hands and trembling bottom lip. "I-I'm f-fine." Her eyes were beginning to tear up and her cheeks felt hot.

"You don't sound fine."

'Don't cry,' Theodora mentally hissed at herself. 'Don't you dare. Do you want Mareena to think you're weak? That you're nothing but a scared little girl? Amazons don't fucking cry.'

Mareena started. "A-Are you crying?" she asked frantically.

Fuck.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you!" the Atlantean continued to stammer. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Neptune, please don't cry!"

Great. Now, Theodora felt like a crybaby and she was making Mareena feel guilty. This was not her day. She swallowed thickly. "N-Not your fault," she managed. And it wasn't. Mareena was not at fault here. It was as if everything- as in everything- had come crashing down on Theodora's head at that moment. Mareena's question had just been the unknowing trigger that set it all of. It wasn't her fault.

Quickly, she replied, "Shock. It's just the shock."

Mareena hesitated for a moment. "Would... would you like a hug?"

Theodora stayed quiet for a moment before nodding. "...Yes."

Mareena looped her arm around the shorter girl and tugged her slightly closer. "It's over now," she assured her. "And we're leaving tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about."

Oh, she didn't know the half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff are a good match, don't you think? Also, forgive me for the Japanese translations. Google Translate, and all. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this chapter took, like, two weeks is because I had terrible writer's block. Please forgive me and don't forget to enjoy!

Theodora noticed her blaring phone, just as it had been doing for the past hour. She sighed, glancing at the caller ID out of the corner of her eye. Cassie again. Why was she not surprised? She had gotten about six calls from the blond, four calls from Tim, and three from Barbara. She left it alone once again, letting the call go to voicemail. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone, if only for a little while. Was that too much to ask?

Currently, she was sprawled across her bed in the room in her mother's penthouse in Gateway City. Theodora didn't know why, but she just couldn't be in Gotham right now. She just had to get away for a minute.

More than anything in the world, she wished her mother was with her. She just felt so... lost. So confused. So afraid. She didn't know what to do and she could use a bit of guidance from the Princess of the Amazons. More importantly, however, she needed a hug from her mother.

Theodora's bottom lip trembled and she willed herself not to cry. Why was she even going to cry? She wasn't hurt and nothing terribly awful had happened to her, so what was the issue? She just felt... bad for some reason and she didn't understand why.

Much to her dismay, a single tear managed to roll down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it, just continued to stare at the wall. The light lavender color that she had picked a few years ago continued to stare right back at her. She grimaced; her room in her mother's home was a bit childish, from the Hogwarts poster with all four houses on it to the butterfly decorations stuck onto the walls to the cream-colored furniture.

Perhaps it was time for a change.

The ring of the doorbell startled her. Theodora sighed; of course someone would figure out where she was sooner or later. It wouldn't be hard to guess where she had gone either. Reluctantly, she went to answer the door. She was expecting Tim or Cassie to be there, maybe even her father.

But when she opened the door, it was Dick Grayson who stood on the other side.

Theodora started a bit in slight surprise and stared at him silently for a good ten seconds. "Dick," she stated, finally finding her voice.

Her relationship with her oldest brother was... fine. At least, it seemed like it was. The two of them got along well enough. Of course, they had been closer when they were younger. She had been two when Dick had gotten adopted by her father. At that time, he had loved being an older brother and doted on her constantly. She, being the- admittedly- spoiled brat she was, had thoroughly enjoyed being doted on. He would play with her on the large grounds and he was the one who had taught her the basics of acrobatics (though, she'd never be as good as he was).

But things changed as they got older. The age difference between them became more and more noticeable. Theodora had spent less and less time at Wayne Manor. Dick had spent more and more time with the Team. There was never a fight or anything like that that had torn them apart, they had just drifted.

So she was very confused as to why he was currently standing at her doorstep.

Theodora fidgeted slightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked slowly.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her. "I could ask you the same question," he retorted.

She crossed her arms defensively. "I live here," she shot back.

"Not right now, you don't," he responded. "Care to explain why you are?"

Theodora sighed. She glanced around to see if anyone else was in the hallway before stepping to the side. "Come in," she beckoned. "I'll make some tea or something."

OoOoOo

Theodora sat across from Dick, her mug of green tea untouched. She simply looked at him, trying to figure out why he was here. Of everyone who she thought would come looking for her, he was far from the first. She had assumed he was busy with training his new team- she had started calling them Outsiders due to how absolutely, wonderfully rare they were. She had never met them, but she really wanted to.

"You should have told someone you were leaving," Dick finally spoke up.

She shrugged at him. "Slipped my mind," she said lamely. Hera, it sounded stupid even to her.

"Running off like that doesn't just 'slip your mind,'" he told her firmly. "Tim called me in a panic when he couldn't find you. He only calmed down when I was able to track your Zeta-Beam use to Gateway."

Theodora inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, okay?" she almost snapped. Her words, however, lacked the bite they usually had when she was upset. She wasn't angry, she was just sad. "I just needed to be here for a minute." And away from Gotham, she almost added.

Dick's face melted from firm to sympathetic. "You miss your mom, huh?" he guessed.

She nodded (it was that and other things) and suddenly it was as if she was two years old again, being comforted by her older brother over something as trivial as a broken doll. "She's been gone before," she told him. She had no idea why she was telling this to Dick of all people. He had it far worse than she did. She knew her mother was safe and would, eventually, come back. He had watched both of his fall to their deaths.

There was a big difference.

He sighed and laid a hand on her forearm. "I get it, kiddo," he said gently. "I really do. But you can't just run off like that. You scared us."

And suddenly, Theodora felt extremely guilty. If Tim or Cassie ever ran off or disappeared and she was unable to find them, she would be out of her mind with worry. But she had done that to them. That wasn't alright. "I'm sorry," she repeated and try as she might, she couldn't stop her eyes from welling with tears. One even escaped, making its way down her face.

Dick wiped it away with his thumb. "I know you are." He stood up. "Why don't you come with me? There are some people who would be glad to meet you. And it might cheer you up a little."

Theodora debated this in her head. She had come to her home seeking solace, but had only received a bitter reminder from the empty house that her mother wasn't here. And she did want to meet the Outsiders (desperately). Maybe this would make her feel better.

"Alright," she agreed with a nod. "Let's go."

OoOoOo

Recognized: Nightwing-B01, Fury-B30

They ended up in what looked like a simple garage. However, one look at Sphere in the front yard and Theodora knew exactly where they were. "Are we at Conner and M'gann's house?" she asked. She had heard that they had gotten engaged and she couldn't have been happier for the two. With M'gann being the leader and Conner being the only other senior member, they were like the parents of the Team. It only seemed right.

Dick nodded. "That we are," he answered.

She looked around. "It's nice," she commented.

He chuckled at her. "Come on, Squirt," he beckoned. "Let's go see the others." She followed him out of the garage and towards the Bio-Ship. Standing next to it were two teens a bit older than her, talking softly to one another. One was a handsome boy with red hair with light skin and the other was a pretty girl with dark skin who wore a hijab. "Hey, Violet, Brion."

The sound of his voice grabbed their attention. The girl smiled at him. "Hello, Night-" She stopped. "Sorry, that's your mission name. Hello, Dick."

The boy nodded at him. "Richard," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

Dick gestured to her. "I want the two of you to meet Theodora, my sister," he introduced.

Theodora waved shyly and stuck her hand out. "Hi."

Somehow, the girl's smile became wider. "Hello, Theodora!" she greeted enthusiastically, shaking her extended hand vigorously. "My name is Halo, but not at home. At home, I'm Violet Harper. I'm Violet here and Harper on missions."

Theodora couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "It's very nice to meet you, Violet." The girl's happiness was contagious. Being in Gotham, she was around a lot of broodiness. Meeting Violet was a nice change of pace.

The boy's handshake was much more firm. "And I am Brion Markov," he told her.

"He's Geo-Force on missions," added Violet.

Theodora chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too, Brion," she said.

"Likewise."

"Is Forager around?" asked Dick.

"He's in the Bio-Ship," answered Brion. "You know how much he loves spending time with it."

He nodded. "Thanks. Come on, Theo." She waved goodbye to Brion and Violet before following her brother inside. "Forager?"

A red, bug-like alien with four arms made himself known with a wave. "I am here, Dick Grayson," he announced. He examined Theodora with a tilt of his head. "Who is Dick Grayson's friend?"

"This is my sister, Theodora," Dick told him.

Forager stuck out a hand. "It is nice to meet the sister of Dick Grayson," he said. "I am Forager as Forager, but as a human I am Fred Bugg with two g's."

Theodora chortled at him. "It's very nice to meet you too, Forager."

"Forager, do you know where Vic is?" Dick asked.

Forager's face twisted into something reminiscent of a grimace. "Victor Stone is... around," he answered. "Victor Stone and Brion Markov had something of a disagreement a few hours ago. Victor Stone has not returned since then."

Dick sighed. "Of course they did," he muttered. "Thanks, Forager. Come on, Theo, let's go get Vic."

"He's the one who's part robot, right?" asked Theodora.

"Uh-huh."

"The one with the temper?"

"Yup."

She laughed. "This should be interesting, then."

OoOoOo

Theodora raised an eyebrow as the half-robotic teen hurled a punch at a large oak tree, causing it to shake violently. "Well, that's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" she finally spoke up. She had been watching him for a few minutes after she and Dick had split up to look for him. In all honesty, she was glad that she had been the one to find him first.

Victor tensed, his robotic arm turning into a cannon as he pointed it at her. "Who are you?" he demanded.

She pursed her lips, gazing at the cannon with interest. "I hardly think that that cannon is necessary to take on a fourteen year old girl," she commented wryly. "Why don't you put that away and we can talk like civilized people?"

He hesitantly lowered it, his expression still one of caution. "Who are you?" he repeated, a lot calmer this time.

Theodora smiled at him. "I'm Theodora," she told him. "No need to tell me your name, Victor Stone. I know a lot about you."

It was Victor's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you... another sidekick?" he asked. He didn't seem annoyed or angry about her presence. It looked like he was confused and somewhat intrigued.

"You can't tell?" she asked. She glanced down at herself and noticed that she wasn't in uniform. "Oh right! The charm. Of course you don't know who I am. I'll give you a hint." She brought her wrists together in a cross in front of her chest and gave him a wink.

Recognition crossed Victor's face. "You're Fury," he realized. "Wonder Woman's sidekick."

"We prefer to be called proteges," Theodora told him. The dreaded word of 'sidekick' did not go over well in the Team. When it was used, it was used with disdain. "but yes. I'm also her daughter."

He sighed, turning away from her. "What do you want?" he snapped.

She gave a hum of intrigue. This Victor Stone was so much different than the others. He was definitely someone worth finding out more about. "Well, my brother Dick brought me here to meet you all," she told him. "We heard you had a little argument with Brion, so we went to look for you. I just happened to find you first."

Victor scoffed, crossing his arms. "I don't need a babysitter," he huffed.

Theodora chuckled. "Then it's a good thing I'm not one," she said, sitting herself down on a rock. "I am younger than you, after all. That would just be weird. But whatever is troubling you, I'm here to listen if you'd like. People wanting to talk to you all the time can be annoying, so you don't have to if you don't want to. Up to you."

He turned to look at her. "Why are you so interested in me?" he asked.

"That's a good question," she responded. In all honesty, a part of her was using him as a distraction from her own problems. "The real question is, do you need someone to listen right now?"

Victor stared at her for some time before sighing heavily. "Fine," he relented. "but I'm not doing this because I like you. I'm doing this because I have all this shit on my chest that I need to get off before I fucking explode."

"...Fair enough. Continue."

OoOoOo

Victor had just finished by the time Dick found them. "Oh, there you two are," he said, approaching them. There was a small grin on his face, so she assumed that he knew exactly what he was doing. Though, that didn't surprise her in the slightest. It was Dick Grayson, after all. He always had a plan. "Vic, I see you've met my sister."

Theodora stood up. "Oh, there you are," she said. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Impossible."

Victor glanced at him. "Am I getting another lecture?" he asked.

Dick shook his head. "No lecture," he promised. "I think my sister here did all the talking for me." He looked at her. "I do need to get you back home, though. The old man's probably worried about you."

She raised an eyebrow. "He worries?" she asked incredulously.

He sighed. "Let's go, Theodora."

Theodora laughed at him before looking at Victor. "I'll see you around, Vic," she said. "And remember what we talked about."

He gave her a little wave. "Bye..." he said uncertainly. Theodora and Dick walked away, leaving the teenager alone to his thoughts.

OoOoOo

"So, this was all part of your master plan, was it?" asked Theodora as they made the hike back to Conner and M'gann's house. He had used her to talk to Victor, yes, but that wasn't it. He had also used Victor to get her to talk. And she was frustrated to say that it had worked. She and Victor were a lot alike, really. They were both hot-headed, stubborn, and they refused to talk about their feelings.

The thing was, she would have never admitted that or even acknowledged it. It was through talking with Victor that she was able to learn that about herself. And now, more than ever, she knew it needed to be addressed.

"You could say that," Dick responded. "Did it work?"

"Somewhat," Theodora answered. Without warning, she brought him into a hug, burying her face in his chest. "I think I'm ready to talk about some things."

His arms wrapped around her gently. "Oh yeah?"

She gave a small sigh. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is. Send help.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking sorry for the wait. Writer's Block is a bitch. Anyway, please enjoy!

Theodora liked to read.

When she was around seven years old, she had worked her way through the entire Harry Potter series. Then, the Hunger Games books and A Series of Unfortunate Events and many others. Her father's library was one of her favorite places in the manor; it was so vast and filled to the brim with books both old and new from different parts of America and some from around the world. As a young child, she had vowed to read every single book it offered.

So, naturally, she had spent countless hours in the Themyscira palace library.

If Wayne Manor held hundreds of books, the palace held thousands. Most of the books were as old as the Amazons themselves, dating back to the times of Ancient Greece. It was fascinating, really; most of them were unknown to Man's World. An abundance of them were written by Greek philosophers and included their thought on the world around them and all the knowledge they held in their heads.

Yes, Theodora liked to read. It had always been her safe zone. A place where she could get lost and not worry about the precautions. A place where she could lose herself in an enthralling story.

It was something that- to this day- kept her mind off whatever was going wrong in her life.

It was strange for an Amazon to prefer reading over sparring, but Theodora was an unusual Amazon. In fact, she was the only one born from a mortal man. This, of course, was technically speaking since the Amazons- originally mortal warrior women- had been reborn with the exception of her mother, who had been born from a God.

Currently, Theodora was curled in one of the large armchairs in Wayne Manor. In her hands, she held the book The Tempest. Although, she wasn't too impressed. While she admired Shakespeare's captivating writing, his main characters were always so two-dimensional.

Except for Prospero. That guy was a total badass.

She sighed, placing the book down onto the little table next to her. Her next mission was tomorrow and she was not prepared. In fact, Theodora was still reeling from the last mission. Daisuke Yamazaki was unhinged, that was for sure. What would he have done with her when he found out that she was already a meta?

She shuddered slightly as she recalled what he had said to her. 'You really are a beautiful girl. Perhaps if your transformation doesn't make you too grotesque, I'll keep you around.'

Luckily, nothing of the sort had happened. Still, Theodora couldn't help but wonder. What if it had? What if their little mind control devices could overpower the will of even an Amazon?

What if she had been forced to submit to that vile man? What if something like this happened again?

She winced; hadn't she come here to avoid thinking about things like these?

If Theodora was being honest, her talk with Dick had really helped. Sure, she didn't tell him everything, but he listened to everything she did tell him. Perhaps that was what she needed all along; a listening ear. Usually, she would go to Cassie or even sometimes Tim for that. However, Cassie was clueless to everything regarding her mission and Tim, well, he was stressed out enough about his own mission and his relationship status with Cassie.

Her father had been gone for a few days, off on another mission with 'Batman Incorporated' (she refused to call it anything else). He probably wouldn't be there to give her and Mareena their mission tomorrow, so she supposed her mother would handle it.

Deciding that she really wasn't in the mood to read anymore, Theodora stood from her seat and exited the library, making her way towards her room. Tim and Cass were on their own mission as well, so the house was empty save for her and Alfred.

More often than not, she found herself feeling bad for the old butler. Obviously, he saw her father as a son and cared for and loved the children he had taken in. How many nights, just like this one, was he waiting for them to come back? How many hours had he prayed that they would return with nothing more than minor injuries?

It was heartbreaking, really.

Theodora supposed that she knew a bit how he felt. Her mother was millions of light years away, where metahumans were being forced to attack her and the League. Really, she looked forward to the meetings between the nine of them. These were the times where she knew her mother was safe.

Theodora was brought out of her thoughts when her cellphone began to ring loudly. Quickly, she answered it. "Hello?" she asked softly.

'Theodora Wayne, I am going to kick your ass!'

She jumped in surprise. "C-Cassie?!" she stammered, taken back by the loud tone of the familiar voice. "Why are you going to kick my ass?" She wasn't the one who was ignoring her. "What did I do?"

She could practically feel the blond's rage from the other line. 'You were kidnapped!' she practically screeched.

Oh. OH. Theodora quickly cleared her throat. "I... didn't tell you?" she attempted to play off. She was an idiot. Of course, her kidnapping would be on the news (she was just surprised that it took so long). And of course, her cousin would be livid.

'I think I would remember my cousin telling me she was kidnapped,' snapped Cassie. 'And what in the world were you doing in Japan of all places?!'

Theodora sighed. "Cassie, I've been traveling to different places for Wayne Enterprises," she explained patiently. "I went to France first, and then Japan. Unfortunately, I caught the eye of Daisuke Yamazaki. He was going to activate my metagene, but I was saved before he could."

'By who?' Cassie demanded sharply.

"I don't know," lied Theodora. "All I know is that she was a girl and was a meta. Maybe she's part of Father's 'Batman Incorporated' team. I don't think she's anyone from the League, though. She looked young."

There was silence on the other end. For a second, Theodora had thought her cousin had hung up either from frustration or grief (either one would have done).

'I don't believe you,' Cassie spoke finally. Her tone was slow and dripped of betrayal and anguish.

"I'm telling the truth!" Theodora insisted vehemently. She didn't like that tone; it was the same one she used when talking to Tim nowadays. If she and Cassie stopped talking, she didn't know what she would do.

'I don't think you are,' the blond continued slowly. 'I think that you're hiding things from me, just like Tim is. I think that you've been lying to me about not joining your dad's team. I think that traveling around the world for Wayne Enterprises is just a cover story.'

'Fuck,' thought Theodora. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' She quickly cleared her throat and composed herself. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she exclaimed. "I'm not hiding anything from you!" She didn't know why she hadn't thought Cassie would figure it out. She may be a bit scatterbrained sometimes, but Cassandra Sandsmarks was no idiot.

'So, you don't tell your only cousin when you're leaving the country?' Cassie demanded. 'Twice? You haven't talked to me as much ever since you quit the Team. You've even been defending Tim relentlessly as if you know what he's up to!'

"Cassie, just listen to me," pleaded Theodora in the most calming voice she could. If she didn't fix things now, she was going to lose her cousin. "You're upset and you're tired and you're stressed. You aren't thinking clearly. Think about what you're saying. Do you really think that I would go against the Justice League- against my own mother- and join an illegal team? You know I wouldn't."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not working with my father," she swore. Guilt clenched her stomach as the lies continued to tumble out. "You know I'm not. And I am not taking Tim's side in anything. Do you really think I would choose him over you?"

Cassie didn't respond for a long time. When she did, it wasn't what she wanted to hear. 'I think that you're a better liar than I've ever given you credit for,' she said slowly. And with that, the call ended.

Theodora stared at her phone screen. That was it. Her cousin was angry with her, so angry, in fact, that she hadn't even yelled at her in the end. She probably wouldn't speak to her ever again. Her fingers gripped the phone tightly in her hand, all but smashing the device.

Frustration seemed to overtake her as she flung the phone at the wall. A yell of anger and sadness and guilt tore from her lips as she collapsed on her bed. When she had agreed to go on these missions, she thought it would be a chance to prove herself to her parents. But now, it seemed to have destroyed her relationship with her cousin.

Much to her dismay, Theodora began to cry. She sank to the floor and wept, her hands covering her face. Cassie was someone she looked up to, someone she had always admired. She was her big cousin, really closer to a sister than anything.

The disappointment in her voice, the betrayal and anguish had been too much to bear. Of all the people in the world, the last one she wanted to hurt was Cassie. And now she had done just that.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably and she was finding it hard to breathe. Her heart was racing in her chest and she almost felt like she was about to throw up. She didn't feel alright and she couldn't help but feel like this was something akin to what had happened to her in France.

"Hey, Theo, we're-" Tim's voice stopped short when he saw what state she was in. Immediately, he crouched down next to her. "Theo! Hey, what's wrong?" He gently pulled her hands from her face, revealing her teary blue eyes. Cass was next to him, her dark onyx eyes shaded with slight concern.

Theodora sniffed, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. "I..." She wiped her eyes and tried to look at him. "Cassie called."

Tim looked taken back by this. "And what did she say?" he asked slowly.

"She saw my kidnapping," answered Theodora. "on the news. She asked about it."

"What did you tell her?"

She wiped her eyes again. "I told her what we told everyone else," she said. "That I was touring the world for Wayne Enterprises." She sniffed. "Cassie didn't believe me. S-She said that I was lying to her and that I was working with Father's team. She was s-so hurt."

Tim brought her in for a hug. "I see," he said simply. He held her for a while, his hands threading through her long, dark hair.

"Timmy, I'm sorry," whimpered Theodora. She felt guilty yet again, only this time it was for her brother. "All this time, I've been nagging you to talk to Cassie. But it's hard for you, I see that now." Lying to her cousin was what drove her away. Maybe her brother had the right idea in not saying anything at all.

"Don't worry about it," Tim assured her. He kissed the crown of her head. "Everything will be fine, okay? Cassie will come around. She adores you, she won't stay angry with you forever."

"I love you," said Theodora. Maybe she hadn't said those words to Cassie enough. Maybe that was what caused all of this. She wasn't going to make the same mistake with her brother. Her eyes traveled to the other girl standing there. "You too, Cass."

Cass smiled at her and made a heart with her hands over her chest.

Tim smiled too. "I love you too." He pulled away from the hug. "Why don't we go get ice-cream or something?" he suggested. "You're going away tomorrow, so we should do something before you leave."

Despite herself, Theodora smiled up at him. "That sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It breaks my heart to have Theo and Cassie fight, it really does. But they'll recover from this (maybe). Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Please enjoy!

Spain was next on the list.

Theodora made sure to give no indication to Mareena- or Barbara for that matter- that she was feeling anything other than fine. All that mess that she called 'emotions' were fine at home, but this was a mission. All that mattered on a mission was completing said mission. Everything personal was to be left behind lest it get in the way of the objective.

So, she was as quiet as possible. She could tell that Mareena may have been a bit confused by her silence (she hadn't been this quiet since their first mission together), but the Atlantean- thankfully- didn't say anything about it.

'You won't be attending any parties this time,' Barbara told them via their ear pieces. 'In fact, it would be best if you both wore disguises when going out in public.'

"Why is that?" asked Mareena curiously. Theodora was a bit puzzled as well. Wasn't the point of their cover story making an excuse for her to travel around the world? Why hide her presence if that was the case.

'The Wayne Enterprises in Spain is relatively small,' explained Barbara. 'So, when you visit, not many people will know that you were even in Spain. With all these trafficking facilities getting shut down, we don't want either of you connected to them in any way. Especially you, Theo. You have an identity to protect.'

Theodora hummed in thought. "Makes sense," she commented.

'Also, your parents want me to remind you that this is an intel only mission,' Barabara added. 'Under no circumstances are you two allowed to engage. That means you, Theo.'

The young Amazon snorted. "They told us the same thing in France," she reminded the redhead. "And by disobeying them, we stopped a potential trafficking sight. What if that same opportunity comes up again?"

'What if someone manages to get your masks off?' Barbara almost snapped at her. 'I mean it, Theo. Do not engage.'

Theodora rolled her eyes, but relented. "Fine," she agreed begrudgingly. "We won't engage." She smirked slightly, unable to help herself. "Unless we have to."

'Theo!'

Mareena chortled delicately. "We will gather the information we need, Barbara," she assured her in that calm, soothing voice of hers. It was a voice that was bound to get over on adults. "You don't have to worry."

'Anyway,' continued Barbara. 'find places and people of noticeable suspicion. We don't have much information since we only recently got word of Spain's involvement in metahuman trafficking. Do that and then return back to Gotham. Simple and clean, right girls?'

"Yes, ma'am!" chorused the two girl annoyingly.

'Don't call me ma'am,' deadpanned Barbara.

OoOoOo

Theodora and Mareena were registered in their hotel under the name 'Martha Prince,' something the Amazon had chosen herself. It was a name she was set to use if she ever had to go underground for any reason whatsoever (chosen for the simple reason that if she had to go underground, she would still get to keep apart of herself). But that was besides the point.

"Theodora," spoke Mareena softly as they settled into their room. To seem less conspicuous, they had only purchased one. It didn't matter so much since they could change in the bathroom, but she was certain she would feel weird sleeping in the same room as another person.

"Yes, Mareena?" asked Theodora as she unpacked her things. They had traveled lighter than usual as well. It was likely that they weren't staying in Spain as long.

Mareena regarded her for a moment before slowly approaching her. "Are you alright?" she questioned gently.

Internally, Theodora groaned; it was only a matter of time before her partner asked her that just like everyone else. "I'm alright," she answered honestly. "Sorry if I've been distant lately, I've just had a lot on my mind."

But she was fine now. And she wouldn't let futile emotions get in the way of her mission.

Mareena didn't looked convinced, but she nodded anyway. "Okay then," she accepted. "But you'll tell me if something's bothering you... right?"

Theodora studied the older girl for a moment. She was being sincere; that much was clear. But just because they were allies on this mission, didn't mean they were close. Why did the Atlantean even care?

Nevertheless, she nodded. "Of course."

OoOoOo

Theodora did not make a cute blond.

"Oh, stop it," chided Mareena, fiddling with her own wig. "You look as pretty as ever and you know it."

Theodora tugged at the blond locks atop her head. "I look like my grandmother," she commented distastefully. She and her grandmother didn't get along for... reasons. Reasons she would rather not think about at the moment. She gasped lightly, suddenly aware of what her partner had said that had completely gone over her head. "You think I'm pretty?"

The Atlantean didn't react as she adjusted the brown locks. "I do," she confirmed nonchalantly. "Why do you seem surprised?"

She valiantly fought the blush heating up her cheeks. "No reason," she lied. She cleared her throat, examining herself in the mirror. "I do like the contacts. Green eyes are pretty."

"They are," agreed Mareena. "My mother has green eyes, a trait that I sometimes wish that I had gotten as well."

Theodora turned to her and titled her head sideways. "I like your blue eyes," she decided. Then, words began to tumble out of her mouth without her permission. "They suit you. And they remind me of the waters of Themyscira. Blue and pure and untouched by the pollution of Man's World."

It was when she finished that she realized what she had just said. 'Shit,' she thought with wide eyes. 'Shit, shit, shit.' Where on Gaea's green Earth had that come from? She sighed; perhaps all the times watching Tim and Cassie be sappy together was finally taking affect on her.

The blond stared at her for a second before beaming at her. "Thank you, Theodora," she said cheerfully. She finally seemed to get her wig in place before she moved onto the contacts. "What color do you think would look good with this hair?"

Mareena looked nice with brown hair. Very nice. Still, she didn't think anything could beat her original blond. It was a shame that she had to replace the eyes as well; they really were so beautiful.

Theodora violently shoved these thoughts aside. "How about gray?" she suggested. "Not many people have gray eyes, but I think they would look nice on you."

The blond hummed in thought. "I think you're right. Gray it is, then." She spent a few minutes placing them in her eyes, then turned to look at her partner. "How do I look?"

"Good," answered Theodora. She shifted slightly; why did it suddenly feel a lot warmer? "Do you want to go now? Though, they didn't give us much to go on this time..."

Mareena shrugged. "Well, not everything will be as fast as France," she pointed out. "I suppose Spain will be one of those painfully slow missions, then. There has to be at least one, right?"

"Ugh," Theodora groaned. That wasn't going to be good for her ADD. "Let's get this over with then."

OoOoOo

Mareena gently slapped her hand away from her wig. "Stop playing with it," she hissed. They were sitting in one of the local cafes in Madrid, the capital of Spain. They hadn't had a clue where to start, so they picked a fairly public place where they could try to get a hint. Though, it wasn't going so well so far. "You're going to mess it up."

"It itches," Theodora hissed back. Is there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was an itchy head. Why did she have to wear a wig again? Her naturally dark hair could have worked just fine!

'Listen to Aquagirl,' nagged Barbara in her ear. 'If anyone knows who you really are, it will attract too much attention.'

Theodora's eyes narrowed in irritation. "I don't need the two of you ganging up on me," she snapped.

"We are not 'ganging up' on you," insisted Mareena. Though, it seemed as she if she had no idea what the term actually meant. "Just think about something else, okay? Concentrate on your churros."

"They can only work so well."

"Theodora/Theo," came both exasperated replies.

Theodora grumbled a bit, but continued to munch on her churros con chocolate. They were really god, but it didn't help much. "So, how long do we have to wait here?" she asked, tapping her foot.

Barbara scoffed. 'This is nothing,' she boasted playfully. 'With your dad, we used to have to stakeout for hours upon hours. At least you have food, your indoors, and it's not winter.'

The Amazon rolled her eyes. "My mother would send me home at that point," she told her.

Mareena shrugged. "I've never been on a stakeout."

'Anyway,' said Barbara. 'You both can leave in a little bit. Nothing is happening here and no evil scientists have come in yet.'

Theodora raised an eyebrow. "So, all of this was for nothing?" she asked irritably. What was the damn point of changing their entire looks then?

'Well, we had to get the hotel staff used to how the two of you will need to look around them,' Barbara pointed out, as if she could read her mind. 'Also, I've never been to Spain. I wanted to see how it looked.'

She rolled her eyes again. "Well, I'm glad we could be of service."

'We've only gotten minimal activity,' the redhead continued. 'There's a chance that the information we got was wrong and you two can come back to Gotham soon. Sound good?'

Theodora sighed. "Sounds fine."

She couldn't help but feel disheartened. With the success of France and Japan, she had been hoping for another easy victory. Alas, it seemed as if Spain was either going to be a tough battle to win or a forced forfeit.

She wasn't sure which one was worse.

OoOoOo

It probably wasn't allowed for guests to sit on the hotel roof.

It was a good thing that Theodora couldn't have cared less at the moment. She stared up at the big, bright full moon, as if seeking guidance from it. In a way, she was. It would be a miracle if Artemis answered her call.

The goddesses most involved with Themyscira and the Amazons were Athena, Artemis, and Hera. They were patrons of the island, in fact. So, those were the only three she had ever met in person.

Athena reminded her a bit of her father (though, she would get struck down on the spot if she ever dared to compare the Goddess of Wisdom to a mortal man); stoic, calm, and always had an answer. The goddess was particularly close with her mother for some reason or another (honestly, Theodora thought that Athena was her mother's favorite).

Artemis was probably the most like her mother; strong, proud, fierce, passionate, and stubborn. Artemis probably took a liking to her the most out of the three and had even given her a private training session. She seemed to be fond of children; girls especially. So finding out about Theodora had made her extremely happy (though, she wasn't too fond of the fact that her mother had slept with a mortal man).

Hera was perhaps the one most distant to her. She didn't think it was her personally, but it was now common knowledge that Theodora's mother was the child of Zeus. However, Diana of Themyscira had dedicated her entire life to worshiping the Queen of the Gods. So, she couldn't really hate the woman or her child. Queen Hippolyta on the other hand... Their relationship was rocky, to say the least.

These were her goddesses, the ones she was supposed to go to if she was in need of guidance. And hell, if she didn't need guidance just about now.

"You rang, little one?"

Theodora tensed slightly, but relaxed at the familiar sounding voice and knelt. "My Lady," she said gracefully.

Artemis lifted her head gently. "There's no need for that, young warrior," she assured her. "Now tell me, what troubles you?"

She gave a ragged sigh as she stood. "A multitude of things, My Lady. I just feel so... lost nowadays."

Artemis chuckled lightly. "My dear, if you want guidance, perhaps you should have stared down an owl or eaten an olive," she jested. "My sister had always been great at guiding mortals to their great destinies."

Theodora grimaced. "So have you any advice at all?" she asked.

"Keep a level head," advised Artemis. "And don't be discouraged. My brother has told me that he sees great things in your future." She gave her a motherly kiss on the forehead. "Sleep now, dear girl. Things will be better in the morning."

OoOoOo

"Theodora!"

Theodora shot up with a gasp. "Artemis?" she asked in a daze. However, there was no sign of the woman. In her place was Mareena, her cerulean eyes shining with concern. "I..." She grabbed her head as a sharp pain coursed through it. "Ugh, what happened?" She didn't remember anything after Artemis' kiss. Had she fallen asleep? Had she dreamed the whole experience?

"I found you sleeping on the roof, Theodora," explained Mareena. "What is that about?"

"Uh... nothing?"

The Atlantean shook her head, a blanket in her hand. "Come on," she beckoned. "Let's get you inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter at all. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, Neptune," whimpered Mareena. She was trembling violently, slumped up against the wall as she sobbed. Her face was buried into her hands and her blond hair- usually neat and/or hidden by a hood in these situations- was dirty, sweaty, and sticking to her face. The front of her suit was stained with blood, as were her gloves. "What have I done?" She clutched her scalp so hard that it looked like she might rip her hair out. "Not again. Not again."

Theodora stood off the side, staring down at the older girl. She was unable to tear her eyes away, but could not offer any words of consolation. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea what to do. This had never happened before; not with her mother, the Amazons, or the Team.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't what they were trying to do.

~OoOoOo~

Flashback

"So, you can really talk to all the creatures of the sea?" asked Theodora curiously as they cautiously strolled through the corridors. She, herself, could communicate with most animals (and humans), but her reach didn't extend to the oceans. She would have needed the blessing of Poseidon for that and the King of the Sea wasn't too fond of the Amazons since they were Athena's domain. "Along with controlling water?"

Mareena nodded with a smile on her face. "My hydrokinesis comes from my mother," she explained. "while my telepathy with sea creatures comes from my father."

"That's, like, really cool," said Theodora in slight admiration. Of course, she had a lot under her own belt; the Speed of Hermes, the Wisdom of Athena, and all that. Still, she liked learning about the powers that others possessed.

It was fascinating.

Mareena blushed prettily. "Thank you," she said softly. "I do wonder what, exactly, we're looking for here."

Theodora shrugged. "Anything out of the ordinary for a dentist office basement," she responded. "Oracle didn't specify."

"You know, I'm starting to doubt that Spain has done any trafficking," Mareena commented. "Nothing has happened since we got here."

"It might not," replied Theodora. "France and Japan happened pretty fast, didn't they? But I guess not every mission can be as fast-paced as those. Some require patience."

"I guess not," mused Mareena quietly.

There was silence between the two for a while. They heard nothing besides their own light footsteps. Theodora was about to call it a night, she was about to suggest they head back to the hotel when she finally heard it. A voice. An angry voice at that. Acting fast, she yanked Mareena back around the corner and out of sight of their 'company.'

Sure enough, they could make out two figures a few seconds later. A silhouette of a man came into view and a woman soon joined him. They seemed to be engaged in a heated argument, though the man seemed much calmer than the woman.

Theodora, having a suspicious feeling deep in her stomach, decided to start recording with her headset.

"Estas exagerando," he stated nonchalantly, staring at the woman with indifference. "El hecho de que las instalaciones en Francia y Japón hayan fallado no significa que nos encontremos con el mismo destino."

Mareena sent a questioning look Theodora's way and Theodora realized she must not have been fluent in Spanish. Acting quickly, she typed an explanation into her receiver. 'He's telling her that just because Dirks and Denis and Yamazaki failed doesn't mean they will.' Mareena nodded in understanding.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Estoy seguro de que estaban seguros de que nunca fallarían también,"she responded. "¡Si las Naciones Unidas nos remontan sus actividades-!"

'She's worried that the United Nations will somehow find out they were involved,' Theodora told Mareena via their receivers.

"Ellos no," the man assured her. 'Están demasiado ocupados culpando de todos sus problemas a la Justice League.'

Theodora nearly snorted at that. She despised all traffickers, but even she had to admit that he had a point.

"¿Cómo son los sujetos de prueba?" he continued, his voice as smooth as glass.

The woman shrugged. "No tan bien como esperábamos," she mused. "Creo que tu benefactor nos estafó. Nuestros temas no están saliendo tan bien como los de Markovia. Son más ... resistentes al control mental. Se han tratado con ellos."

Theodora was quick to translate. 'She says that the test subjects aren't coming along that well. She thinks that their 'benefactor' pulled one over on them and that their metahumans are more resistant to the mind control than the ones in Markovia. And that they have been... dealt with.'

Mareena blanked. 'That doesn't sound good,' she typed.

'No it does not,' agreed Theodora. 'I'm saving this to my file and I'll send it to Barbara when we-'

"Look out!" warned Mareena suddenly, her cerulean blue eyes wide.

Theodora barely dodged in time as the man tried to grab her. She flipped backward and landed on her feet next to Mareena. Now that they were right in front of her, Theodora could finally make out their faces.

The man was Nicolás Rivero. He was the leading scientist for the royal family and was very close to the King. The woman was Melania Cruz, a renowned scientist in her own right. She had won the Nobel Peace Prize for... something or other. Theodora couldn't recall that information at the moment.

"Well, well, well," purred Rivero in English. He didn't look angry or frustrated, just amused. "What do we have here? The two of you don't look Spanish. International spies, perhaps? Have you come to steal the secrets of out operations for your own?"

Theodora and Mareena kept their mouths shut. In fact, they gave no indication that they understood him. They just kept on staring.

Rivero raised an eyebrow. "Not in the mood for talking?" he asked. "Interesting. Perhaps you don't speak English?"

"Enough Nicolás!" snapped Cruz. "Let's just deal with them already!"

Rivero shrugged. "Very well."

Suddenly, Theodora's flesh felt like it was on fire. She gasped and cried out in pain at the sensation. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Mareena acting similarly. But when she looked down at her arms, she saw that there was nothing on her. There was no fire or acid or anything that could be giving her this feeling. The how was...? She looked up and noticed that Rivero was staring intently at both of them, unblinking.

Suddenly she felt like an idiot.

'Mind manipulation,' she typed to her partner. 'He's using mind manipulation. We aren't really in pain, he's just convincing our minds that we are.' As she did this, the pain went away and she got to her feet. Mareena soon joined her.

Rivero didn't look perturbed. In fact, he looked impressed. "Smart girls," he commented. "Most adults succumb to that in minutes,"

Cruz glared at him. "Fool," she hissed at her partner. "I'll deal with this myself!" She produced an electric whip from her lab coat and cracked it towards Theodora.

The young Amazon narrowed her eyes and caught it with her right hand. She felt the sting of electricity, but it didn't really hurt. She was the granddaughter of Zeus, after all. She raised an eyebrow at the vindictive woman and gave a slight tug. Instantly, Cruz went flying forward and landed behind them.

Theodora couldn't help her smirk of satisfaction; that felt good.

Rivero regarded them. "Interesting," he commented. "Perhaps we aren't dealing with the usual spies. Are you ladies, by any chance, metahumans?"

Neither Theodora nor Mareena answered. While Theodora was a bold girl- look at who her mother was- she knew when to keep her mouth shut. Never give your enemy something to use against you- a lesson from her father. And Mareena kept her mouth shut ninety percent of the time.

Rivero hummed. "What's wrong, my dears?" he asked. "As the Americans say, has the cat got your tongue?"

Theodora ignored him and subtly sent a message to Mareena. 'I think it's time to get out of here,' she typed. 'We don't know what this guy is capable of. Create a distraction?'

Mareena nodded in agreement before the pipes above them suddenly burst open, water rushing out onto Rivero's head. Instantly, the two girls took off down the hall. As they did so, alarms began to blare loudly and red lights started to flash. Theodora winced slightly but didn't let this deter her from trying to get out.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her side.

The world around her seemed to slow down as Theodora fell to the ground. It felt like all the air was knocked out of her as she collided with the cool cement. Something warm pooled around her and from the metallic smell, she could tell it was her own blood. Tentatively, she laid a hand on her injury and felt something embedded in her side.

A bullet. The bastard had shot her.

Theodora, who was focused entirely on the bullet, failed to take note of her surroundings. It wasn't until she had successfully hauled the bullet out of her flesh that she realized something else.

Nicolás Rivero's body laid next to hers, his eyes lifelessly glazed over and a gaping, bloody hole in his chest. She turned shocked eyes to Mareena, who was hyperventilating with cerulean eyes narrowed at the now deceased man. In her hand was a bloody dagger.

However, once the Atlantean's gaze settled on her own, she gasped and dropped the dagger. It hit the ground with a loud bang and Mareena sank to the ground, horrified at what she had done.

Which brought them to their current predicament.

~OoOoOo~

Theodora couldn't take her eyes off the other girl, or the blood that stained her clothes and was pooled on the floor around them. The blood of Nicolás Rivero. Mareena... had killed him. She had thrust the dagger into his chest. She had ended his life in a single instance. All it had taken was one move, one perfectly precise move.

"I-I'm not a monster," whimpered Mareena suddenly. She was looking up at her with wide, terrified eyes. "I-I swear I'm not. I... I... "

Theodora knelt down next to her. "I don't think you're a monster," she assured her softly, finally finding her voice.

"H-He shot you!" the blond exclaimed suddenly. Rage flickered in her eyes for a brief moment. "He shot you and I... I was just so angry and you were bleeding so much, and he was going to hurt you again, I-!"

"Shh," soothed Theodora. She hoped she looked and sounded calmer than she felt at the moment. "I know. I understand." But she didn't understand. At least, not completely.

A law in Gotham- a sacred rule of the Bats- was to never kill. Even her mother- who was born of a warrior race of women- didn't kill. She had grown up with that rule, that taking the life of another was crossing a line. And, for the most part, she had agreed with it wholeheartedly. But this... this was different. Mareena wasn't an evil or vile monster. She was a sweet, soft-spoken girl, a princess, even.

And she had been protecting Theodora.

Because of this, Theodora knew that she couldn't condemn her for that. Sure, she could try to argue that her life wasn't worth the expense of another. She could gripe that Mareena should have just let her die while disarming Rivero.

But, in hindsight, Theodora didn't want to die.

True, she may have survived one bullet. But another? She didn't know about that. And her powers were weaker when she was out of her armor. Besides, Rivero was definitely a trafficker and Theodora liked to think she was a good person. Why would she deserve to die so that an evil man could live?

She flushed in shame; what selfish thoughts. If her mother could hear her now, she would no doubt be disappointed.

Theodora took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "Come on, Mareena," she gently coaxed. "We have to get out of here." Dread gripped her stomach. This was serious. There was literal blood on their hands (if Mareena killed him, they both killed him; they were partners). This would not bode over well with this team of theirs. They would be lucky if they weren't disowned for this.

They couldn't go back.

She sighed, reaching behind her ear and taking out her earpiece. Without hesitation, she crushed it in her hands, reducing it to nothing.

This caught Mareena's attention. "Why... Why did you do that?" she asked in confusion through her tears.

"Barbara reports everything to my parents," Theodora reminded her. "We'll... we'll have to cut off all communication with her. And... and with everyone else." She took another deep breath. "We'll have to leave Spain soon. I should be able to access my trust fund and-"

"Theodora!" Mareena sharply cut her off, standing up. "What are you talking about?"

Theodora tilted her head at her. "Well, we can't let everyone find out that we killed someone," she stated plainly. "Especially not everyone back home." Honestly, it was obvious, wasn't it?

"We didn't kill anyone!" stressed the blond. She didn't sound angry, just guilty. "Theodora, I did this! Not you!" Her voice grew quieter. "This is my mistake, not yours. You didn't do anything wrong."

The young Amazon took the older girl's hand. "We're partners," she said softly. "We take equal responsibility, okay? I can't let you take the fall for this one, especially not when you were protecting me." She gently placed a hand on her cheek. "We're in this together. We have been since the beginning."

Mareena looked unbelievably touched by this. "I... okay," she finally agreed. She schooled her features like the true princess that she was. "Okay. What do we do?"

Theodora glanced down at Rivero. "First," she said. "we get rid of the body."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Please enjoy!

She couldn't believe that this was really happening.

Honestly, they had just been talking about how slow Spain was going. And in an instant, everything had changed. They may as well have been fugitives now. Theodora nervously tapped her foot as she sat next to Mareena on the airplane. They were even flying coach as to not arouse any suspicion. She fiddled slightly with her blond wig; everything was going to change and she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

She couldn't help but worry that there was something they missed. Of course, Theodora had triple-checked their handiwork, but still...

~OoOoOo~

Flashback  
Theodora looked at her hands, and then at her partner's. Both sets were gloved. So, that meant that Mareena's prints wouldn't show up on the dagger. Her thoughts traveled back to the unconscious woman she had thrown earlier that night. Maybe if they played this right...

"I... I think I have an idea," she started tentatively. "but it goes against everything our parents fight for and believe in."

Mareena laughed bitterly at that, gesturing to the blood splattered on her clothing. "Well, I think it's a little too late for that," she pointed out. "What is it?"

Theodora put her own hood on, then scanned the area. "I don't think I left any hairs behind," she mused. "Do you think you can get Cruz in here?"

Mareena nodded and ran off to do that. Theodora watched her go for a moment before taking out her keypad. She hacked into the security system and deleted all the footage of them being here. She sighed, the gravity of what she was doing weighing heavily in her heart.

~OoOoOo~

They had taken the flight to England. Theodora kept her face impassive, but she couldn't stop her eyes from shifting side-to-side as she examined the people walking around her. She felt like everyone was suspicious of them. She felt like everyone knew what they had done, even though she knew it was ridiculous. No one knew what had happened, it probably wasn't even on the news yet.

Then why did she feel like someone was going to point at her and call her a murderer?

Mareena looked like she was about to faint. Her tan skin was exceedingly pale and she was breathing heavily. Her legs wobbled slightly with every step she took.

Theodora put a reassuring hand on her arm. "It's fine," she insisted. "Everything is fine." But who was she trying to convince; Mareena or herself?

~OoOoOo~

When Mareena returned, she was hauling Cruz on her right shoulder. The woman was slumped over and still unconscious, which was perfect for Theodora's plan. As horrible as this was, it was necessary if they were going to get out of this mess. Besides, traffickers weren't going to get caught for what they were doing. So, what was wrong if one went to jail for this?

Theodora pointed towards the ground near one of the metal walls. "Put her down," she instructed gently. The blond did as she said, uncharacteristically silent as she did so. Theodora hesitated for a moment before picking up the knife that had fallen to the ground. Carefully, she placed it into Cruz's hand.

Mareena gasped. "We're going to frame her?" she exclaimed.

Theodora turned to her, irritation washing over her. "Unless you want to go to jail, we don't really have an option here," she snapped. She immediately regretted it when the other girl lowered her head in shame.

Theodora sighed and took Mareena's face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said, swallowing her pride. That had been uncalled for and she knew it. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Just... trust me. Please."

Mareena looked at her with sad, teary eyes and nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

OoOoOo

Once they were safely inside the small motel room, Theodora removed her blond wig and green contacts. As soon as that was done, she collapsed onto one of the beds, exhaustion hitting her body full-force. All she wanted to do was sleep for the rest of her life and never wake up. Last night had been much too tiring; physically and mentally.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Theodora," said Mareena tentatively, sitting on the other bed. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Theodora lifted her head slightly to face her partner. "Of course you didn't," she said. She really wanted to sleep, but she didn't want Mareena to feel like a horrible person because she wasn't. "We don't mean for these kinds of things to happen. But I do need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

She forced herself to sit up. "Promise me that you won't beat yourself up over this," she stated firmly. "Obviously, you hadn't meant to kill him. And if you had done nothing, I might not be here." She gave a sheepish grin. "And please, don't regret saving my life."

Mareena was able to laugh lightly at that. "That's probably the one good thing about last night," she admitted softly. Her cerulean blue eyes traveled to the other girl's side. "Are you sure that doesn't hurt?"

"Of course not," lied Theodora quickly. Really, it felt like hellfire was eating away at her from the inside out. But it was healing. By the next day, it should be completely mended. "I'm fine."

Mareena seemed to accept this and nodded. "Okay, good. That's good." Her eyelids began to droop slightly.

The Amazon smiled. "I think we should get some rest," she suggested. In fact, it felt like she could sleep for an entire week. She turned off the lamp on the nightstand that stood between their beds. "Good night, Mareena."

"Good night, Theodora."

OoOoOo

When Theodora woke up, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her heart was still racing from the night before and her hands trembled slightly. These were certain signs that what had happened last night wasn't a dream. Mareena had taken a life. And she... she had been an accomplice. Her eyes drifted over to the girl in question and she had to smile; the Atlantean was so peaceful when she slept.

She pulled herself out of bed and stretched. Her insomnia hadn't deterred her from sleeping through the night, so that was good. She raised her shirt up to check on her wound and she sighed in relief. It was healed completely and the pain was all but gone.

It was at this moment that the full force of what had happened hit Theodora like a truck.

They were murderers now, fugitives. They couldn't go home. She wouldn't dare set foot in Gotham after what they had done. Hera, they probably couldn't even go back to America.

She couldn't face her parents, which actually seemed to be the worst thing about this. She had been looking forward to seeing her mother after months apart from her and she had just begun repairing the relationship she shared with her father. Not to mention, she had been spending time with Tim and Cass.

It was a shame that she had to throw it all away now.

However, Theodora couldn't find it within herself to regret her decisions. She wouldn't hand Mareena over to anyone; not the police or the League. This was because Mareena wasn't a bad person. She didn't deserve to go to jail. Besides, it wasn't as if Nicolás Rivero was an innocent man. He had been a trafficker. And, as far as she knew, he didn't have any family to care for him or miss him when he was gone.

So why would she allow Mareena- who was always so kind and gentle and noble- to wither away in prison for ridding the world of another scumbag? No, she would much rather Melania Cruz be the one to rot in jail, even if it was for the wrong crime.

Did that make her a horrible person? Probably.

There was a soft yawn behind her and she turned to see that Mareena had woken up. "Good morning, Theodora," she greeted sleepily. "How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well," Theodora answered. "And yourself?"

Mareena shrugged. "Well enough," she responded. "Though, I guess it's a bit easier to sleep the second time around..."

Theodora bristled at that. "The second time?" she repeated. "You mean that you've killed before?" She had not been expecting that. She had just thought that last night had been a fluke...

Who was Mareena of Atlantis?

The blond nodded slowly. "I have," she answered solemnly. "But... it was a long time ago. I just... I didn't want there to be any secrets between us, okay? Especially not since you've done this for me."

Theodora sat next to her. "If I may ask, what happened?" she questioned gently.

Mareena grimaced. "Assassins," she told her. "They were sent to kill my brother and I by our father's brother, Orm. He was only a baby at the time and I was about ten. Normally, Kaldur would have been there to protect us, but he had been on the surface world with the Team. So, I was left alone with my brother in a secret bunker.

"Somehow, one of the assassins found us. He ripped my brother from my arms and was about to kill him." Mareena's fists clenched and in her lap. "I remember that I was so angry that he had dare touched my precious little brother, that he has threatened his life. So, I pushed him as hard as I could. I guess he wasn't expecting that from me because he was caught off-guard completely.

"One of the suits of armors was behind him. The trident of one ended up decapitating him. He dropped my brother and Artur had broken his leg." For some reason or another, Mareena didn't seem nearly as perturbed by this death as she had the one that was most recent. "I killed him."

Theodora had no idea what to make of this. She didn't want to believe that Mareena was a murderer, but the fact was that she had killed two people in her lifetime. Granted, the first one couldn't count since she had only been ten and she had only pushed him. Still, it couldn't have been a coincidence that she had caused two deaths.

Mareena must have taken her silence the wrong way because she lowered her head. "You must think so poorly of me now..."

This snapped Theodora out of her stupor. "No!" she said quickly. "Of course not! You were protecting your brother. I can understand that." If push came to shove, she would probably do the same thing for Dick or Tim. Who could fault her for that?

Though, she couldn't deny that Mareena had a protective streak. If someone she cared about was in danger, a certain instinct within her activated. This streak proved to be dangerous when activated.

It made her fear for her partner in the future.

"Do your parents know?" asked Theodora, banishing these thoughts from her head. She would just have to trust that the Atlantean could control herself in the future.

Mareena nodded. "Yes," she answered. "That's why they didn't allow me to join the Team. I'm surprised that they let me go on our secret mission in the first place." She sighed. "I suppose they were right."

Theodora placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mareena, you're a good person," she assured her. "It's not as if you go around killing whenever you feel like it. You kill to protect the people you care about and you've only done it twice."

The blond looked at her. "Doesn't your father have some sort of grudge against murderers?" she deadpanned.

"You're not a murderer," insisted Theodora. She didn't think that she could ever see her as a murderer. "You just... react in certain situations, okay? It's not necessarily a bad thing."

Mareena smiled at her. "Thank you," she said. She looked hesitant for a second. "May I... hug you?"

Well, how could Theodora say no to that? If a pretty girl asked to hug you, then you hug her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, Mareena having killed before was a certain thing from the beginning. I enjoyed adding a darker spin on her character. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one reads this story, but... eh. Please enjoy!

Theodora sighed as she punched her pin numbers into the ATM. She felt awful for what she was doing, but they needed money. Besides, it wasn't as if she was stealing. The account was a trust fund created for her by her father when she was born. It became accessible to her when she turned fifteen... which happened to be just a few hours ago. With all that had been happening, she had forgotten her own birthday. The only reason she knew was that she had happened to glance at the calendar in the motel lobby.

Currently, she was emptying the trust fund into a separate account. There were a few million dollars saved into her trust fund (there was more money added every year), so she and Mareena should be set for a while. Still... she didn't know where they were going to go from here. Would they be safe in England?

Maybe it would be best to fake their deaths... If everyone thought that Theodora Wayne was dead, perhaps Martha Prince would be able to start over in her place. Then again, that might be a little excessive. Still, it was a good back-up plan.

She massaged her temples as she thought about how her parents were going to react when they found out what she had done. Her mother would be severely disappointed in her, would maybe even yell at her, which was something she almost never did. And her father... well, she didn't know to be quite honest.

And she was sure that she didn't want to know.

OoOoOo

When she returned to the apartment, Theodora noticed that it was pitch dark. Weird... Mareena wasn't a vampire like her. "Hello...?" she called tentatively. She couldn't help but feel the worst. What if they had been tracked? She was sure that she had destroyed their receivers completely before throwing them into the sewers of Madrid. They shouldn't have been able to be traced to the UK... unless they had somehow found her alias in the airport records.

That could be bad.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. "Happy birthday!"

Theodora jumped. "Holy sh-!" She immediately censored herself upon seeing who it was. "Hera, Mareena. Don't do that."

The blond, who had popped up from behind the couch, grinned at her. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "but I just got so excited! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday."

Theodora couldn't help but smile at the cheerful girl. "I honestly forgot until I saw that date," she admitted, shrugging. "The real question is, how did you find out?"

Mareena's smile fell and she suddenly looked troubled. "Well, Barbara told me about it a few nights ago," she confessed. "I... I think they were going to throw you a party when we got back. Your brothers and sister, I mean."

Well, Theodora would be lying if she said that didn't hurt a little. To know that her siblings were throwing her a party she would never be able to attend made her heart throb. However, she shoved these feelings aside and managed to smile. "Well, the joke's on them," she said. "I can't stand parties."

Mareena's expression didn't change. "I'm sorry," she apologized for what felt like the hundredth time.

Theodora grimaced; she knew that Mareena genuinely felt bad for what had happened, but her constant apologies were getting irritating. Everything was already done. They had already fled Spain. They were here, in the UK. Of course, she was going to miss her parents and her brothers and her sister and her cousin. But she didn't want to constantly be reminded that she could never go back home. It just made her face the sadness residing in her heart.

"Mareena, I told you to stop apologizing," she almost snapped. "I know it sucks that we can't go home, but there's nothing we can do about that now. We just have to move forward."

Mareena- who had tears welling in her eyes, valiantly wiped at her face. "I know," she muttered miserably. "I'm sorry, I just..." She looked at Theodora seriously. "I think you should turn me in."

Theodora flinched at that. "No," she insisted, gritting her teeth. She didn't know why, but she absolutely could not hand Mareena over to her parents. "Not a chance in Tartarus! You think I'm going to turn you into my father? Are you absolutely insane?"

"My mother and father won't let me go to jail!" Mareena pointed out. "The worst they can do is send me home!" She tugged at her blond locks in frustration. "You're only fifteen, Theodora. This is your entire life we're talking about! I can't let you throw it all away for me."

Theodora rolled her eyes. "As much as I don't want to turn you in, Mareena, it's not all about you!" she shot back. "You might have been the one who offed Rivero, but I helped you escape. I'm the one who put that damn dagger in Cruz's hand! I'm an accomplice!" She was just as guilty as Mareena now, maybe even more so. Mareena had killed Rivero by accident, but she was well aware of what she was doing when she curled Cruz's fingers around that dagger. She knew what she was doing when she had booked a flight for England. She knew what she was doing when she deleted the video footage of their presence. She was the one who had tipped off the police.

She was not innocent in all of this.

"Then we can say that I forced you to!" Mareena argued. "We can say that I killed Rivero and made you plant the evidence. We can say that I kidnapped you!"

Theodora snorted at that. "If you haven't noticed, Princess," she very nearly spat. "I'm an Amazon. I have the blood of a God running through by goddamn veins! You couldn't make me do anything if you wanted to!"

Hera, Mareena had to stop. Theodora didn't show it very often, but she had a nasty temper. If the blond kept pushing... She didn't know what would happen. But she prayed to Athena that she didn't do anything she would regret.

Mareena looked the most riled up she had ever seen her. Her face was flushed red and her fists were clenched. "Neptune, Theodora, I can't watch this!" she cried. "I can't watch you throw away your entire future! You have so much to live for. You're intelligent, kind, and you have a family who loves you so fucking much!"

That was the first time Theodora had ever heard her swear, but she was too preoccupied to care. "Mareena, what the fuck do you think is going to happen if they send you home?" she demanded. "Your parents won't let you step two feet outside the damn castle! You won't be in jail on the surface, but you might as well be in one in Atlantis."

Hera help her, she cared about Mareena. She cared about her a lot. She was worried, she was so extremely worried about what would happen if she was turned in. Would her parents demand that she be returned home? If that was the case, she may as well have been locked up in the dungeon. Sweet Aphrodite, if word got out that she had killed not one but two people, the Atlantean population wouldn't see their sweet, angelic princess. They would see a monster.

"Your mother is going to come back eventually!" Mareena retorted. "Don't you want to be there to welcome her home? To give her the biggest hug and never let her go?"

More than fucking anything.

Theodora glared viciously. "Don't throw that in my face!" she hissed. "Goddamn it, Mareena, I'm doing this for you! Why don't you understand that?"

Mareena looked undeniably angry for a moment before her features softened as she stepped forward. Slowly, her fingers curled around the sides of the Amazon's face, holding it tenderly. "I know that," she spoke softly. "and I appreciate it so, so much. More than you'll ever know."

Theodora's own anger seemed to dissipate as she peered into Mareena's cerulean blue eyes. "I-I..." Damn it, what was she saying? Suddenly, she could only focus on the fluttering feeling in her chest that had been activated by the older girl's touch. Her soft, gentle touch and- no. No! She was getting distracted... "I don't-"

Mareena tucked a strand of long, dark hair behind her ear, rendering her speechless. "Why don't we compromise?" she asked lowly. "You go back to the U.S. and say that we lost track of each other. You say that we left the dentist office before Cruz or Rivero could find us, but that we were attacked. Tell them that your receiver broke and that you couldn't find me."

"But-" Theodora started to protest.

Mareena placed a warm finger on her lips. "Shh," she shushed gently. "I'll be right behind you. I'll probably travel by sea, though."

This plan was crazy- it was so fucking crazy that she knew it wasn't going to work. But how could she say no to Mareena when she was looking at her like that? When she was so damn close? Her skin felt like it was on fire, but not like it had when Rivero had used his powers on them. It was a good kind of burning sensation and she wanted to feel more of it.

What was wrong with her?

Mareena threaded her slender fingers through her dark hair and she shivered at the touch. "Theodora, if we play everything right, neither of us will get in trouble," she promised. "You asked me to trust you, now trust me. Please."

Theodora swallowed thickly. "I... okay," she finally agreed. This wasn't going to work- she fucking knew that- but she was going to do it anyway. Because Mareena was asking her. "Okay. "

Mareena smiled at her. "Thank you." She gave her a hug. "Everything is going to work out. I promise."

Theodora prayed to her Gods that she was right.

OoOoOo

Theodora stood outside of Wayne Manor, her stomach in knots. She desperately hoped that Mareena's plan worked or they were both screwed. Her hand shook slightly as she rang the doorbell. It swung open and there stood Alfred, whose eyes widened at the sight of her. "Miss Theodora!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Theodora smiled weakly. "Hi, Alfred," she greeted tentatively.

Alfred ushered her inside and promptly sat her on the couch. "Wait here," he instructed. "I'll go inform Master Bruce and Master Tim of your arrival." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I do hope, for your sake, that you have a good explanation for your absence." With that, he left.

Theodora sighed; leave it to Alfred to make someone feel even more guilty. She stared at her lap as she waited, her thumbs fidgeting slightly. Hera, she hated staying still.

"Theodora."

She jumped up from the couch and came face-to-face with her father. His gaze was steely as he looked at her, betraying absolutely no emotion. Her brothers flanked him on either side and Cass stood off to the side, her back against the wall.

Well, it was now or never.

"Father!" shrieked Theodora, flinging herself at his chest. Up until this point, she had been digging her fingernails into her thigh so that when she released, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. These tears soaked his shirt and he tentatively wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Father, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Bruce pulled away, staring down at her sternly. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Theodora," he told her firmly. "You were unreachable for more than seventy-two hours." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Not to mention, the death of Nicolás Rivero. A death that took place in the building you were investigating."

Theodora sniffed. "Death?" she repeated in confusion, tilting her head. She prayed to Artemis that she was selling it. "Rivero's dead?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't know he died?" he asked in suspicion.

Theodora gulped inconspicuously (or, she hoped she did). "No," she lied. "When Mareena and I left, he was very much alive. What happened? Is Melania Cruz dead as well?"

Tim shook his head. "They're saying that evidence implies that she killed him," he told her. He approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Theo, what happened?"

Theodora cleared her throat; it was now or never. "Mareena and I investigated like we were supposed to," she began. "but almost as soon as we came out of the building, we were ambushed." She bit her lip. "We were outnumbered; there were at least seven metahumans. And since we didn't want to give anything away, they overpowered us. Our receivers were broken in the conflict and we were knocked out."

She swallowed thickly. "When I woke up," she continued. "I was tied-up and Mareena was nowhere to be found." She sighed. "I was able to free myself and escape. I saw the date nearby and knew that it was my birthday, so I knew I had access to my trust fund. I used the money from there to buy a plane ticket to get here." She gestured around. "And here we are." She wiped away a few stray tears. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Theodora watched the four of them for their reactions. Their expressions remained impassive, of course, but she could tell that they seemed to be buying her story. At least, Dick and Tim were. Cass... she didn't think that Cass cared either way. It was her father she worried about.

One wrong move, one little thing she got wrong it was game over. He would catch it and... well she didn't know what. Something bad would happen, that was for sure.

At least Mareena would be safe. She wouldn't come back unless Theodora gave the signal.

Finally- finally- her father nodded. "Alright, then," he accepted. "It sounds like you've been through a lot. Why don't you go rest for a while?"

"Really?" asked Theodora, surprised. She didn't think her father would believe her so easily. She felt a weight lift off her chest as she stood a little straighter.

"Of course," he responded. "You must be exhausted, Bug. Go on."

She gave him a pained expression. "But what about Mareena?" she asked sadly. "She's all alone somewhere. What if she's hurt? What if we never find her?"

"We'll search for her tonight," her father promised her. "For now, go rest."

Theodora nodded and retreated up the stairs. That was close... too close. Though, she had to admire Mareena's plan for how well thought out it was. She had been rash, fleeing to London so quickly. Really, she wouldn't have survived never seeing her family again and Mareena had known it.

Apparently, the Atlantean knew her well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to take an entirely different path for this chapter, but decided not to. Honestly, it works better this way. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to force this chapter out. Please enjoy!

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Theodora's hands shook as she stared at the device in the Batcave. She had never paid attention to it before, she had never even noticed it. But now, it was hard not to. Because every time she walked past it, it began to beep. At first, she hadn't thought anything of it, but it had been happening all day. Finally, she had approached it and what she had discovered made her want to throw up.

It was tracking her. That was why it beeped whenever she was near it. She didn't know how she hadn't taken notice of it until now, but she did know that she was royally screwed over. Because is that was tracking where she was at all times, that meant that her father knew where she was at all times.

That meant that he knew she had been in England.

"Shit," she hissed to herself. "Shit, shit, shit." She gripped her head before exhaling harshly.

Okay. Okay, this was fine. She could work with this. If confronted about it, she would just say that she forgot to tell him that her 'kidnappers' had taken her to England. She had never stated that she had escaped in Spain. But one thing was for certain.

Theodora had to get that thing to stop tracing her.

OoOoOo

"Fuck!" exclaimed Theodora as she dragged the blade (the only thing around that was sharp enough to pierce her skin was her sword, so...) across the back of her neck. She may have been an Amazon, but damn, this hurt like hell. "Ow, ow, ow!" Once the cut was large enough, she switched her tool as she grabbed a pair of tweezers. Digging deep, she poked around until she came upon something metallic.

She smirked victoriously. "Got you." She pressed down onto the tweezers, grabbing the chip. She winced as she began to pull it out, but dug her teeth into her lip. She gasped as she finally got it out, hyperventilating as her body finally relaxed. It was done.

Theodora stared at the little chip, wondering what she was going to do with it. A part of her wanted to keep it, to have the ability to place it wherever she wanted. She wanted that advantage, to have her father think that she was somewhere entirely different than where she really was.

...But that may have been a bit of a cynical idea on her part.

No, the best thing would be to destroy it. Besides, what if one day she forgot it was on her? That would defeat the entire purpose of removing it. So, without another thought, she crushed the chip in her hands. She then proceeded to flush it down the toilet for good measure.

Theodora sighed and left the bathroom, plopping herself down onto the couch. The back of her neck felt like it was being burned by hellfire, but that was fine. She would get over it. She applied the bandage to the cut and laid on her stomach, allowing the blood to flow through her body.

She looked around her mother's apartment, feeling a touch of sadness. She really did miss her mother. Even with the hero's busy schedule, they had been more than capable of spending time together. But this was the longest time they had ever been apart. She couldn't believe she was actually going to give up seeing her when she came back to Earth. She probably wouldn't have survived if that was the case.

She would have done this at Wayne Manor, but it hadn't been safe. Even though there weren't cameras in her bathroom- at least, she hoped there weren't- she literally lived with two detectives, plus one that visited occasionally. If they were suspicious of her, anything could have been used against her.

At least in her mother's apartment, there was security. No one could enter without a retinal scan from either her, her mother or Cassie. One of the three would have to let any outsiders in. True, her father, Dick, or Tim could probably hack their way through, but this was better than leaving the evidence around Wayne Manor.

A sudden knock at the door grabbed her attention. Theodora's head snapped up, her eyes darting towards the door. She stood to her feet- ignoring the stinging pain in the back of her neck- and grabbed her sword off the coffee table. Holding the hilt firmly in her hand, she approached the door slowly. She carefully opened turned the knob and was ready to attack at any moment.

However, when she saw who it was, Theodora promptly dropped her sword. It fell to the wood floor with a loud clang and she felt relief wash over her. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, but her mouth soon curved into a smile.

Gorgeous cerulean eyes stared back at her.

OoOoOo

It took a good three minutes for her to stop hugging Mareena.

She was just so elated that her friend- yes, she considered the girl a friend; you didn't escape a murder scene with just anyone- was alright. She had been so extremely worried something would go wrong with their plan. She had been afraid that the blond would spend the rest of her life behind bars. But knowing that the Atlantean was safe, having her here with her was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Theodora finally pulled away, wiping a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Were there any problems getting here?" she asked.

Mareena, who looked just as relieved as her, shook her head. "No," she answered with a small smile. "Everything went smoothly. I got here even earlier than I thought I would." She blushed a bit. "I think I swam faster than normal."

Theodora smiled back. "Well, I'm glad you're here," she said. She pulled Mareena inside and sat her down on the couch. "Tomorrow, you'll show up in the Batcave, okay? Then, you'll tell them something similar to what I said." She relayed exactly what she had said to her father as well as what they now needed to add in.

Mareena's eyebrows furrowed. "How could your father know that you were in England?" she questioned.

Theodora's eyes darted to the coffee table where her sword was before she sighed. "Apparently, my location was available to him at all times," she admitted. Honestly, she wasn't too happy about that, but it was expected knowing her father. It wouldn't surprise her if the chip had been installed the day she was born. "He chipped me."

The Atlanteans eyes went wide. "He chipped you?" she repeated. "Why in Neptune's name would he do that?" It was then that her gaze settled on the back on the Amazon's neck. "Did you... take it out? With your sword?"

Theodora shrugged. "It takes more than a steak knife to pierce my skin," she told her. "But we have more important things to talk about. How did you know I was here? Better yet, how did you know how to get here?"

"Well, your mother's apartment was given to me in case something ever went wrong," Mareena responded. "I didn't know you would be here, I just had a hunch. I know our original plan was for me to show up in the Cave, but..." She trailed off a bit.

"Well, I am glad you came," said Theodora. "But I do think that you should go there later tonight. It would be suspicious if we just happened to run into each other. My father would think that we set it up."

Mareena nodded in agreement. "That makes sense," she accepted. She reached out and smoothed Theodora's hair back. "I'll get there around six, okay?"

Theodora leaned into her touch; she usually didn't like people playing with her hair, but there was something about Mareena's touch that she rather liked. It was soft and comforting and every time she felt it, her cheeks would heat up in a way she actually enjoyed. "I'll probably be in my room as to not arouse suspicion," she responded contentedly. "If we're lucky, everything will play out perfectly."

Mareena smiled. "I have no doubt about that."

OoOoOo

As promised, Mareena arrived at the Batcave around six.

Theodora was in her room reading at the time. Tim had knocked on her door and frantically explained to her that the Atlantean had returned. Theodora, pretending to act surprised, had sprung up from her bed and raced down to the Batcave with him. Indeed, standing before them, was Mareena. She hadn't changed at all from when she had seen her earlier that morning aside from the fact that she was wearing her undercover clothes.

Theodora wasted no time in launching herself at the other girl for a hug.

Granted, she might have overdone it a bit, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. Luckily, Mareena was able to steady them both before they fell and hug her back. "I'm glad to see you too, Theodora."

When Theodora pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. "I-I thought- when I-I c-couldn't find y-you... I didn't-" She cut herself off with a forced choked sob.

"I know," said Mareena gently, pulling away from the hug but keeping her arms around her. She threaded her fingers through the younger girl's hair. "It's fine. We're fine."

"Mareena," said Bruce firmly, catching both of their attention. "We need you to tell us what happened when you and Theodora went to scope out that dentist office."

Theodora bit her lip; she had barely passed her father's cross-examination and that was only because her story checked out. Mareena would have to match her story up exactly, or the two of them were done for. Her grip on the older girl tightened slightly.

Mareena didn't waver her in resolve but stared Theodora's father right in the eye. "We were ambushed as soon as we left," she explained calmly. "Since we couldn't really fight back, we were quickly captured. I woke up in France and was able to escape my captors and made my way back here via the ocean."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "So you have no idea of Nicolás Rivero's death?" he questioned.

Theodora winced slightly. She could hear the accusatory tone in her father's voice. He suspected Mareena, maybe he suspected her too. Still, she didn't give any indication that she was searching his reaction, just kept her eyes on Mareena as she told her story.

Mareena pretended to be taken back by this, but Theodora could see the regret and guilt shining in her eyes. Discreetly, she laced their fingers together and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Dead?" she repeated. "Rivero is dead? When? How?"

"They think that Cruz did it," Theodora told her softly. "They found a dagger with his blood on it in her hand." The words felt bitter on her lips; she was, after all, the one who put that dagger into Malania Cruz's hand. It was on her if they convicted Cruz for murder.

Mareena's bottom lip trembled slightly. "That's... horrible," she remarked. "I can't believe it. When we left, he was very much alive."

"It was a shock to me too," sympathized Theodora. Lies. All lies. "If... If we hadn't been ambushed, maybe we could have stopped it." No, that wasn't right. That was wrong. They caused this. This was their fault.

"Mareena, why don't you go change?" Dick suggested kindly.

Tim nodded in agreement. "You must be tired," he added.

Mareena gave them the most genuine smile she could. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Theodora tugged on her arm, thankful for her brothers' words. "Come along, Mareena," she urged, desiring nothing more than to get the Atlantean away from her father as soon as possible. "I think I have some clothes that'll fit you."

She hoped that she didn't hurt the blond by tugging on her arm too hard.

OoOoOo

"I think he knows," stated Theodora plainly when they got to her room. Her stomach was churning uncomfortably as she wrung her fingers together. If her father was suspicious, they were done for. He was far too paranoid to let his suspicions slide. She supposed that was where she got her own paranoia from, which was actually awful because she could hardly function on missions without checking to make sure that her teammates were alright.

"I thought so too," responded Mareena, who was changing in her closet, grimly. "Of course, it's absolutely impossible to get anything past your father, so don't blame yourself."

Theodora ran her hands over her face tiredly. Because she was so goddamn tired. "I'll blame myself if it ends up getting you sent back home," she retorted. She grimaced slightly. "Or worse, thrown in jail."

Mareena came out of the closet wearing a light blue T-shirt and leggings. "Well, you shouldn't," she said gently, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Like I told you, I messed up. Not you."

Theodora shrugged her hand off. "And like I told you," she shot back. She was quite tired of having this conversation. "we're partners. It's not just your fault, it's both of our faults. So both of us have to make it through this. Okay?"

Mareena smiled that gentle, kind smile that not many people in this world had. "Alright," she agreed. "but I hope you know I'm not letting you take any of the blame for this."

Theodora smirked. "We'll see," she remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew. That's all I have to say about this chapter. I hope you liked it and please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this happened. Please enjoy!

Theodora and Mareena were given a few weeks off to recover. This was good for Theodora since she needed some time to relax and gather her thoughts. Everything felt like it was happening all at once and it was kind of hard for her to process. She didn't want to be sent on another mission for a while. Not until she had gotten to think about everything that had happened in the weeks.

It seemed as if everything around her was falling to pieces. She had been a murder accomplice. She was keeping secrets from everyone closest to her; her parents and her brothers were none the wiser- at least, she hoped so- to what she had done. Her formerly close relationship with her cousin was practically nonexistent.

When Theodora thought about it, it seemed as if Mareena was the only bright side to all of this.

While she had been reluctant to open up to the girl, she couldn't deny that they were friends now. They had been growing close during the missions already and now... It felt like Theodora had a better understanding of her now. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing since it looked as if Mareena had that same understanding of her. She didn't like it when people were able to read her... which made sense as to why she didn't like staying at Wayne Manor. Literally everyone there could read her.

There was another thing bothering her too.

Before the whole fiasco with Rivero had happened, Artemis had come to her. She had told her that she was destined for greatness. Yet, all she had done was frame someone for a murder they didn't commit. How was that great? If anything, she deserved to go to jail for that.

She immediately berated herself for such thoughts. Who was she to question the word of a goddess? Especially since the goddess in question was one of her patrons. If she wanted to, Artemis could strip her of all her powers and banish her from Themyscira. Of course, she probably wouldn't do that, but still. One couldn't be too careful.

Theodora rubbed her face; all this brooding really wasn't good for her. Yet another reason to get the hell out of Gotham.

She sighed as she looked at her suitcase. It was fully packed with nearly all the belongings she had brought to Wayne Manor. She had thought about going home to get all her stuff but decided against it. It would be nice to give her mother something to hold onto. It would have been nice to actually be there to welcome the woman home, but she supposed it just wasn't meant to be.

She took a look around the room she had had since she was younger. It may not have been as personalized as her room back home, but it was still hers. And she would still miss it terribly. She closed her suitcase and opened her window before she could change her mind. Then, she lowered herself onto the ground.

Which was a terrible idea because her father was standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Going somewhere, Theodora?" he asked, his deep voice laced with incredulity.

Theodora jumped, then stared at her father like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh..." Dammit, why did she think that it was smart to leave the manor in broad daylight? She could have at least slipped out a night when he was on patrol. "I'm... I'm not going anywhere, Father. What gives you that impression?"

He gestured beside her. "Well, you do have a suitcase with you. And it looks to me that it's pretty full."

She flushed at being caught. "I..."

"Go inside," her father instructed her sternly. "We'll talk in a minute." Seeing no other choice, Theodora hovered back up to her room.

This was going to go over well.

OoOoOo

Her father was leaning against the frame of her door, his steely cobalt eyes boring into her own as he stared down at her. "Theodora," he said firmly. "Would you like to explain to me what, exactly, you were doing?" He obviously wanted an explanation as to why she was fleeing if she had done nothing wrong.

Theodora met his gaze, refusing to lower her head like a scolded puppy. "I'm leaving," she told him resolutely.

Why was she leaving? Well, it was simple. She just couldn't face anyone here; not her brothers and especially not her father. She couldn't face the shame she felt knowing that she had done the one thing she had been told never to do. She had killed. Maybe not directly, but Mareena had only killed him because of her. Rivero's blood was on her hands. And if she couldn't face them, she sure as hell couldn't face her mother.

Her father didn't seem surprised by this. "Why?" he asked simply.

Theodora bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't come up with a good excuse. She couldn't tell him the truth about Rivero's death, yet he would never let her leave either way. She was completely and utterly screwed. "I..." Try as she might, she could only draw up blanks. "I just..."

He sat on her bed next to her. "Theodora," he spoke. His voice was gentle, yet stern at the same time. "Does this have something to do with Spain? With Rivero's death?"

'Fuck,' thought Theodora, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' For the first time in her life, she was faced with a situation she couldn't get out of. And it was against her own father.

She mentally berated herself; now was not the time for a breakdown. Her father may have found out that she had a hand in Rivero's death, but he didn't know everything. That was why he was trying to get her to confess. As long as she didn't tell him anything, he couldn't act on it. He couldn't do anything either way since he would end up exposing his little operation. The League and the Team would definitely wonder why Batman threw his own daughter in jail.

Theodora took a deep breath and narrowed her own sapphire eyes at her father. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she stated calmly. "As I said when I got here, I didn't even know he died until you told me."

"Then why are you trying to run away?" demanded her father. He was obviously trying to get her to crack, but it wasn't going to work. She was strong.

"I wasn't running away," denied Theodora firmly. "I was just going back home for a while." It wasn't in her tone, but she could tell that her father caught her underhanded comment. Her mother's apartment would always be her home, not Wayne Manor and they both knew that. She had just never said it to his face.

"So, you took all your clothes with you?" was her father's biting retort.

She shrugged. "I didn't know how long I was going to stay," she admitted. Lies. All lies. "So, I just took them all."

Her father raised an eyebrow at her. "And you weren't going to tell anyone?" he questioned. "Not me or Cass or Alfred or your brothers?"

Theodora bit her lip; a fatal flaw in her lie. If she was just 'innocently' going home, then why would she feel the need to keep it secret? "I... didn't feel like it," she responded. That was the stupidest thing she had ever uttered in her life.

He gave her an incredulous look. "So you would rather worry us all into a panic looking for you?" he asked.

Her own gaze hardened as she felt her anger rise. "But we both know you wouldn't, Father," she spat at him. "because you've got your little bat-tracker embedded inside me." Well, that was it. Now, she had done it. She had just blown away her cover for the tracker. So much for that plan.

If her father was surprised she knew, he didn't show it. In fact, he didn't even comment on it. "Theodora, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you're up to," he grounded out.

Theodora groaned in frustration. "I'm not up to anything!" she fumed. Which was a lie, because she had absolutely been up to something. But he didn't know that for sure. He was just paranoid. "Why can't you just fucking believe me?" She winced at that; she never ever cursed in front of her parents, much less at them. She wouldn't dare.

Until now, apparently.

He was quiet for a moment and for that long, dreadful moment, she thought he was going to yell at her, or even hit her. Her mother sure wouldn't have hesitated to put her over her knee for daring to use such foul language in her presence. But her father didn't yell at her or strike her. No, he did something far worse.

Bruce Wayne kneeled on the floor in front of her and took her hands. "Bug, I know you miss your mother," he told her gently. "And I know you're having a hard time right now. Trust me, I know. I understand more than you can ever imagine. But I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Theodora faltered slightly in her resolve. She knew what he was doing. He had turned off Batman, the hardened Caped Crusader and had shown her Bruce Wayne, the father who only wanted the best for his daughter. She had to admit, it was a good strategy. She suddenly straightened; she wasn't going to tell him. No matter how touched she was by his actions, she couldn't tell him that Mareena had killed Rivero.

If anything, Theodora would take the fall herself.

So, she took a deep breath. "It doesn't have anything to do with Spain or Rivero's death," she told her father. She pretended to appear embarrassed. "It's just... do you know how Cassie and Tim's relationship isn't the best right now?"

He looked confused, but he nodded his confirmation.

"Well, it makes me sad," she confessed. At least she wasn't fully lying. "Because Cassie's my cousin and I don't like to see her hurting. But it isn't Tim's fault at all. So, I've been trying to keep the peace between them. But after we came back from Japan, Cassie saw the story of my kidnapping on the news. We argued about it and she accused me of hiding things from her. And she... hasn't talked to me since. I was going home because I just... wanted some time to think. Away from everyone here, especially Tim since I feel so bad for him."

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and allowed her to lean into his chest. "She'll come around," he assured her. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but she's just upset. It won't change how much she cares about you. Try not to lose sleep over it, okay?"

Now, Theodora couldn't say for certain, but her father sounded... relieved.

She nodded hesitantly. "Okay," she agreed, not bothering to mention the fact that she had been losing sleep over everything for longer than she could recall. "Okay, Father."

He kissed the crown of her head. "I'm sorry if I upset you," he said tenderly. It was a big thing for him to say that she knew. He very rarely, if ever, apologized for his actions. She had a feeling that he was a lot softer with her than he was with most people.

Theodora burrowed her face into his chest. "I'm sorry for getting so emotional," she said back. One of her most fatal flaws, especially in relation to her being Batman's daughter.

Her father chuckled at that. "I'd be a pretty sorry excuse for a father if I didn't allow you to be emotional," he commented cynically.

"You're a great father," she mumbled. "I'm just a brat." A lying, deceitful, conniving little brat. She didn't deserve him or her mother for that matter. She was a horrible excuse for a daughter. "I love you, Father."

He hesitated for a moment before his arms tightened around her. "I love you too, Bug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Bruce entirely too fluffy and I hate myself for it. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here you go.

Theodora certainly wasn't expecting all this.

First, she had woken up to an envelope on her nightstand. It had been from her father and had contained a birthday card containing a hundred dollars and a silver charm bracelet with a golden 'W' inside a black bat. She had smiled when she saw it, immediately slipping it onto her right wrist. It was absolutely perfect in every way. She didn't really need the money since she could now access her trust fund but held onto it anyway. She could probably deposit it later.

Next, she had been met with Dick and Tim standing there with hopeful smiles.

Theodora raised an eyebrow at them as she ate her breakfast. "What are you two planning?" she asked suspiciously. She knew that smile of Dick's. It was the same smile that had gotten them in trouble for doing cartwheels on the roof of the manor when she was three and he was ten.

"Well, it is your birthday," began Dick, wiggling his eyebrows.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. "Actually, my birthday was a week ago," she pointed out. Yes, it was the day after she had framed a woman for a murder she didn't commit. Lovely reminder.

"So," continued Tim, ignoring her statement. "we wanted to take you out to celebrate. What do you say, Theo?"

Theodora was going to decline. She really was. She didn't want to be dragged all around Gotham City doing Hera knew what. But she looked at the faces of her brothers and her resolve weakened. It was at that moment that she was reminded that the two of them were under their own pressures. Dick was trying to run an entire untrained team and Tim's relationship was at the lowest point it had ever been in.

They needed this as much as she did.

So, she sighed. "Alright," she agreed. "What did you have in mind?" They both grinned at her before instructing her to finish her breakfast. They told her that it was a surprise.

She really hoped that she didn't come to regret this.

OoOoOo

Theodora couldn't help but smile as she caught sight of the building they were coming up to. "Dickie," she said in delight. It was as if all negative thoughts from earlier melted away as she saw it. Her older brother was such a dork, but she always did appreciate his little gestures. They were always so meaningful; he really got people.

Dick smiled down at her. "Ah, so you do recognize where we are," he recognized. "Good."

She laughed at him. "We haven't been here in so long," she reminded him. The last time they had been to this place, she had been six. "I'm surprised you even remember it."

"I'm surprised you remember it," he shot back. "You were young."

Theodora grinned. "I'd never forget this place," she promised. It was, after all, her favorite ice-cream place in the world.

The trio entered Gotham's Best, a small, local ice-cream parlor in the center of the city. Theodora and Dick used to go there on Saturdays whenever Dick was finished with his homework. He would take hold of her little hand and help her cross the street and order her favorite flavor for her. Of course, this, along with most things they did together, had stopped once he got more involved with the Team.

Tim raised an eyebrow at their grinning faces. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Dickie used to take me here when we were little," she told him gleefully. "We would go every weekend." Those Saturdays were the highlight of her days in Gotham. She gladly cherished them with Dick and was elated to share them with Tim.

The trio took their seats at a booth near the large window. "What are you gonna order, Theo?" asked Dick, flipping through his menu. Though, he looked like he already knew what her answer would be.

Theodora didn't bother with the menu. She never did. "Two scoops of red velvet with rainbow sprinkles, of course," she replied. "Honestly, it's the only ice-cream flavor worth getting."

"There's such thing as a red velvet flavor?" Tim questioned.

She chortled. "You can make anything into an ice-cream flavor," she said in amusement. Honestly, his IQ was on a level with her father's. How could he not know this? "Did you know that there's a curry and mint flavor?"

He looked positively scandalized. "What? Who would invent something like that?"

Theodora shrugged, a smirk curled onto her face. "I don't judge," she told him. "People like what they like. Besides, do you know how many Amazons nearly became sick from knowing what's inside hot dogs?"

Tim nodded. "Point taken," he retorted.

She shook her head at them and all three of them gave their orders to their waiter. Theodora ordered her red velvet with rainbow sprinkles, Dick ordered rocky road with hot fudge, and Tim ordered plain vanilla with nuts. She tried not to curl her lip in disgust at Tim's; the vanilla part was fine, but she did not like nuts on her ice-cream.

"Dickie," spoke Theodora once the waiter had left with their orders. "How is your little... project going?" She glanced around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, but no one was. Still, she didn't dare utter the word 'team.' It was much too risky.

"Well, we found Brion's sister," Dick answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "We think that she along with Brion, Violet, and Forager are ready to join the... you-know-what."

Well, Theodora looked forward to working with her new friends when (or if, things were uncertain at the moment) she rejoined the Team. Still, she didn't quite know how to feel about this Tara Markov. Then, again, she hardly knew the girl. "And Victor?" she asked. If she was honest, he was the one she was most worried about. He was still learning to cope with his new body and abilities.

"He's... complicated at the moment," her brother responded. "I, honestly, have no idea what to do with him."

Theodora hummed in thought. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out," she reasoned. "You're good at that."

Dick grinned at her. "Nice to know you believe in me."

She turned to her other brother. "How about you, Timmy?" she asked. She got the feeling that his operations were going a lot slower than her own or even Dick's.

She was proven correct when Tim sighed. "We haven't been on an assignment since the first might," he told her. "I don't even know why he bothered to give me my own squad."

Theodora gave his hand a sympathetic pat. "If it makes you feel any better, Mother and Father sent me out of the country to keep me out of danger," she said to him, scowling a little. "As if I haven't been able to keep up with three Amazons at once since I was nine."

Dick suddenly pointed at her. "I knew something was familiar when you scowled," he exclaimed, startling her. "Yours is the exact same as Bruce's!"

Tim smirked. "That's what I said!"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Why does everybody say that?" she complained. Her brothers just laughed at her. She smiled; she was glad that she was able to cheer them up a bit.

Once their ice-cream had arrived, Theodora wasted no time in digging in. Usually, she had some self-control when eating around people, but a) this was ice-cream for Hera's sake and b) these were her brothers; she could eat as messy as she wanted to around them. Besides, it wasn't as if her mother cared much since she was the same way with ice-cream.

About halfway through her bowl, she noticed Tim constantly checking his phone. "Who is that?" she asked curiously. A part of her hoped that it was Cassie and that they were making up. If the blond could forgive him, surely she could forgive Theodora as well.

Tim looked a bit nervous. "It's Steph," he told her.

Oh. Theodora tried not to let her disappointment show. Though, the disappointment was the least of her feelings at the moment. Of all the people she encountered on the Team, Stephanie Brown was a person that she didn't get along with too well. It wasn't that Theodora disliked her (because really, that wasn't the case), but they seemed to butt heads a bit whenever they interacted.

And the fact that it was Theodora's cousin that was dating Tim, who was Stephanie not-so-secret crush, didn't help.

She prayed to whichever one of her gods was listening that Tim didn't give up on Cassie and leave her for Stephanie. Cassie already wasn't too fond of Stephanie when she was on the Team. Needless to say, the girl's name had been brought up countless times over Theodora's phone conversations with her cousin.

"Oh," Theodora finally remarked. She knew it wasn't her place to say anything regardless, so she held her tongue. Besides, Stephanie was only fourteen. It was unlikely that Tim would date her, but one never knew. "Cool."

Dick quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you want to do after this, kiddo?" he asked.

Theodora, thankful for this, turned her attention to him. "You mean you guys didn't already decide that?"

He shrugged. "We wanted you to choose."

She sighed in thought. "I guess we can go to the park," she decided. "It's a really nice day."

Tim nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan to me."

OoOoOo

They stayed at the park until one o'clock before finally retreating back to the manor. Once at the front door, Theodora crossed her arms. "I'm going to open this door and there's going to be a surprise party, isn't there?" she asked. Hera, did these people think she was stupid? Anyone with half of a brain could see it. They kept her out of the house for half of the damn day.

Dick shrugged. "Maybe," he said cryptically. "Maybe not."

She nodded. "So, that's a yes?" she remarked.

Tim sighed. "Just try to act surprised. Barbara and Alfred put a lot of work into this."

Theodora winked at him. "I'll do my best," she vowed.

They opened the door and, as predicted, there was a shout of "SURPRISE!" as the lights flickered on. There was a banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Theodora' and streamers were hung everywhere. Her father, Barbara, Alfred, and Cass were gathered around to greet the trio.

Theodora gasped convincingly. "Oh, wow!" she gushed. She stepped forward, admiring the parlor. "Is this all for me?"

Her father crossed his arms. "You saw it coming, didn't you?"

She chuckled nervously. "Father, I don't know what you're talking about," she said. He just shook his head at her. "I do appreciate all of this, though. Thank you so much."

Dick waved her off. "Oh, it was nothing." Cass rolled her eyes at him.

Barbara beamed, wheeling herself over. "I think you'll wanna see my gift first," she announced. She pressed a few buttons on her tablet and a hologram appeared.

In the middle of the room stood her mother's hologram, smiling warmly at her. "Hello, darling," she greeted. There were stray tears in her eyes, but she looked happy nonetheless.

Theodora strode towards her, wanting nothing more than to hug her but knew that she couldn't touch her. "Hello, Mother."

Her mother reached out as if desiring to caress her cheek. "Happy birthday," she said softly.

Theodora smiled back, her own tears threatening to spill over. "Thank you." Hera, if she could just have her mother with her, today would be perfect.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She wanted to ask when she'd be home, but the words died on her tongue. Now was not the time or the place. She was going to ruin the moment if she asked that.

"I left a present for you," Diana told her. "in the apartment. It's behind the broccoli in the freezer."

Theodora shook her head. "The one place I'd never look," she mused. "Thank you, Mother."

Diana blew her a kiss. "Have a happy birthday, my Sun and Stars." Her face twisted into one of annoyance as she turned away from them. "I'm coming, Kal-El!" She huffed, turning back to her daughter. "You godfather is a hand full. I do have to go though."

She nodded. "I understand. Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye, my little one." The transmission ended.

Theodora looked at Barbara gratefully. "I... I think you've probably one first place for the best gift."

Barbara beamed. "I'm glad you liked it."

The young Amazon looked at everyone in the room. "Now, I think it's time to get this party started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half-dead writing this. So, sorry if it sucks. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. Please enjoy!

Theodora had to admit that the party was enjoyable.

It was a small gathering, just how she liked things. Just her and the people she cared about. What could be better? Of course, she would have preferred if her mother and cousin were there, but her mother wasn't present for obvious reasons and as for Cassie... Everyone was steadily avoiding the blond's name around her, so she figured that Cassie had declined her invitation to come.

That was fine. She was fine.

She had gotten presents from everyone. Cass- much to her father's chagrin- had given her a brand new sword. It was a beautiful, silver blade with a black hilt; the ideal gift for an Amazon. From Tim, she had gotten a Gotham Knights jersey signed by star quarterback George Sangster. How on Earth he had gotten his hands on it, she had no idea and he refused to tell her.

She received a new red dress and a matching necklace and pair of earrings from Dick and Barbara. Of course, she could tell that it had been the latter's idea but thanked them both anyway. Alfred had gifted her a book titled 'The Evolution of War: Through The Ages.' For a bookworm Amazon such as herself, this gift was nothing less than perfect.

Theodora gave them all a warm smile, willing herself not to cry from their sentiments. Really, she was such a sap. "Thank you all," she said sincerely. "I will cherish each and every one of your gifts."

They all smiled back at her. Well, everyone except her father, but even the corners of his mouth turned upwards. So, yes, the party had been enjoyable.

However, the surprise she got later that night was even better.

OoOoOo

It was well after the party had died down. Dick and Barbara had gone back to Blüdhaven and both Tim and Cass had retreated to their rooms. Her father was, of course, down in the Batcave doing Hera knows what. Theodora was in her own room and had just put on her lavender, silk nightgown. She usually didn't wear nightgowns if only for how impractical they were if ever there was an attack while she was sleeping. She decided to wear one now for the sole purpose that it was too hot for anything else.

Currently, she was brushing her long, dark hair and humming to herself as she did so. Today had been an admittedly good day. It was a welcome change from the crappy week she had been having.

A knock on her door startled her. That was strange, who could be at her door at this hour? "Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal Mareena. The blond was standing there in a tank top and leggings with her usual soft smile on her face. "Theodora," she greeted, approaching with a gift in her hands. "I wanted to give this to you before, but I never got the chance."

Theodora smiled at her, taking it. "Thank you, Mareena," she replied. She was glad to see the older girl; it was nice having someone around who knew what she was going through. "I do wish you had been here earlier, though."

Mareena flushed lightly at that. "I had a... little problem," she told her. "It took some time to convince Mother and Father to let me up to the surface. They've been... jumpy since Spain."

The Amazon sighed. "Mine too," she sympathized, recalling what had happened in this very room. "Father almost got me to crack the other day." She glanced up at Mareena forlornly. "Does it ever go away? This feeling?" The feeling that a fifty-pound weight was residing in her rib cage, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

The blond shook her head. "No," she answered. "but it does get easier as time goes on. Somehow." She gestured to the wrapped box in her hands. "Are you going to open it?"

Theodora raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to?" she asked.

Mareena beamed and nodded. "I want to know if you like it or not."

She winked. "Even if I don't like it, you'll never be able to tell," she jested. She carefully undid the wrapping paper and gasped lightly at what she found. "Oh, Mareena..."

Inside was a sapphire ring with a silver band. The sapphire in the middle happened to match the exact shade of her eyes and she found herself flushing slightly. Theodora felt a smile creep onto her face as she slipped the ring on her right middle finger. "It's gorgeous," she commented appreciatively. "Thank you so much."

Mareena grinned at her. "I'm glad you like it. They reminded me of your eyes, though I doubt any stone on this Earth could compare to how lovely your eyes truly are."

Theodora blushed but managed to smirk. "Mareena, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're almost as much of a flirt as I am," she remarked slyly. She explicitly recalled what she had said to the older girl in Spain about her own eyes. She didn't know why, but it gave her some sort of satisfaction to hear her own comment directed back at her, even if it was in a different way.

Mareena raised an eyebrow and smirked back. "There is much about me you don't know, Theodora," she purred back.

For some reason or another (perhaps it was because it was so late), Theodora was feeling daring. She closed the distance between them and stared up at her. "Then why don't you show me?" she teased, biting her bottom lip.

Mareena seemed a bit startled by this, but didn't back away. She simply gazed down upon her, something unreadable in her expression. Her hands slowly came to cup Theodora's face as they had in England only a week ago. The Atlantean's thumbs softly circled her cheeks and Theodora could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest at the contact. For the first time in her life, she broke eye contact with someone and looked away.

The blond's fingers gently took her chin, tilting her head up to meet her eyes. Theodora's lips parted slightly in slight surprise as she could now identify the emotion in Mareena's eyes. It was tender and caring and it made her very logical mind draw up complete blanks.

It was then that Mareena's mouth captured hers.

Theodora gasped lightly in surprise as she realized what was happening. Mareena was kissing her, actually kissing her. She tensed slightly as she realized this, but soon relaxed as she got a feel for the blond's lips. They were gentle and soft and weren't demanding anything from her as they caressed her own. It was a simple invitation for her to join in.

And it was an invitation Theodora was all too eager to accept.

She kissed back, her hands coming to rest on Mareena's shoulders as her eyes fluttered closed. She moved her lips against Mareena's almost rhythmically, as if there was a song playing that only the two of them could hear. This... This felt really good. She could feel everything; the gentle brush of Mareena's long eyelashes against her cheeks, the comforting circles that the blond was drawing across her cheeks, and so much more. This was incredible and she never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, it did. And all too soon for her liking.

Mareena's face was almost as red as hers felt as she pulled away, but the Atlantean beamed down at her nonetheless. "Sorry," she breathed, apparently out of breath. "Did I come on too strong?"

Theodora could sympathize since she, too, was breathing heavily (that kiss lasted long considering it was close-mouthed). "No," she answered, shaking her head. "Not at all. I just feel bad about baiting you like that." She shook her head in exasperation with herself. "I'm a bit of a tease." Not in a sexual way or anything, she was just always teasing people whether it be Cassie or her brothers or even the Team. In this case, she just happened to persuade the blond into kissing her.

Mareena chuckled at her. "It's alright," she assured her. "More than alright, even. I should be going, though. Mother and Father will have my head if I'm not home soon."

Theodora nodded and shuffled her feet awkwardly. "So... I'll see you soon?" she asked, praying that she didn't sound too hopeful.

Mareena smiled. "Soon," she promised. With that, the blond took her leave.

Theodora watched her retreating form until it was out of sight, completely lost in thought. Mareena had kissed her. Mareena had kissed her! And had been such a nice kiss too, not like... certain incidents. The blond had been so tender and gentle and she wanted to melt into nothing but mush just thinking about it.

Try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from wondering if it would ever happen again.

OoOoOo

If Theodora was going to even think about exploring these (not so) new feelings for Mareena, she was going to have to be honest with her should they ever want a relationship. And to do that, she knew that she had to be completely honest with herself first. Which was why she was taking a Zeta beam to M'gann and Conner's home in Happy Harbor the next day.

She had been putting it off for years now, even before she joined the Team. But she knew she couldn't go on like this, not if she wanted to make something of her feelings. Not if she wanted to get some semblance of a peaceful life one day.

She knocked on their door and M'gann answered. The woman smiled down at her. "Theo," she greeted warmly. "What a pleasant surprise. Please come in and have a seat. I'll make some tea." She ventured into the kitchen. "You know, you should come by more often. I miss seeing you all the time and I think Conner does too."

Theodora tried her best to smile back as she took a seat on the couch. "Thanks, M'gann," she said softly. "Is Conner around?" It wasn't that she didn't adore the man, but he had no idea of what had gone on between her and M'gann and she really didn't want him to.

M'gann shook her head. "No, he's testing a bike he just fixed up," she answered, coming back into the living room with two mugs in her hands. "Why? Is something wrong?" She placed one in front of Theodora.

The Amazon sighed, looking up at her helplessly. "I want to remember," she told her curtly.

The Martian's eyebrows raised slightly. "Oh," she remarked in surprise. "Well, this is sudden." She took a seat across from the younger girl. "What brought this on?"

Theodora blushed. "Mareena kissed me," she admitted sheepishly.

"And... how was that?" asked M'gann carefully.

Somehow, Theodora managed to smile. "It felt incredible," she confessed. "I think I really like her." She bit her lip. "But... I know I need to get through this if I ever want something to happen between us."

M'gann's lips formed a thin line. "I'm not going to sugarcoat this, Theo," she said firmly. "Those memories are bad. Really bad. I'm glad you had me remove them when you were younger; they probably would have destroyed your young mind had you allowed them to fester." Her brown eyes met her own. "But do you really want them all back? They might just make things worse if you want to form a relationship with Mareena."

Theodora swallowed thickly but nodded anyway. "Yes," she insisted. She had known all this and she had already made up her mind on the way here. She needed to deal with it- all of it. Mareena had shared her past and Theodora wanted to be able to do the same one day.

M'gann nodded and walked over to her. "You might want to lay down," she advised. Theodora did as she said. "Good, now close your eyes and try to relax. If it gets to be too much for you, just tell me and we'll stop, okay?"

Theodora nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

M'gann gently placed her hands on the younger girl's head. At first, Theodora felt nothing, but then it was if a dam had been opened in her mind. Hundreds of images seemed to flood through her head, but she couldn't make sense of them. Finally, they all seemed to come together. The scene played out in front of her like a scene in a movie. A horrible, dreadful, horrendous scene where she was the main character.

Theodora shot up with a gasp as it all pieced into her memories. She turned to M'gann who looked extremely sad at what she had just seen. By this, she knew that everything they had witnessed was true.

She remembered everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me both happy and sad at the same time. Surprisingly enough, it was very easy to write. My AO3 readers know this already, but yes, Theodora and Mareena are intended to be the main couple of the story. Though, I tried not to shove it down your throats for the last 19 chapters since romance isn't really the main theme (though, it is a decent part). I hope I did okay. Theo's trauma will be revealed next chapter. I hope you liked it and please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say please enjoy this time because I won't enjoy writing this in the slightest and you won't enjoy reading it (if you do, you and I need to have a serious talk). But by all means, please read on.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of child rape, but nothing too explicit. Proceed with caution. If something like this triggers you, please skip the parts of the chapter when you see the *OoOoOo* and I will provide a summary at the end.

Everything had started out fine.

Theodora had made her first-ever trip to Themyscira with her mother. The two were intended to stay there for the summer. Her mother wanted to teach her everything there was to being an Amazon and that started from the source. She had even taken a short vacation from the Justice League. However, if there was an emergency, Wonder Woman was expected to answer the call.

And that was exactly what happened a few weeks in.

"I shouldn't be gone long," Diana assured her young daughter as she dawned her armor. "A few days at the most." She fastened her lasso to her lip before kneeling down to her level. "Are you sure you want to stay here? I can drop you off at the Manor if you'd like."

Theodora bit her lip as she thought about this. A part of her wanted to see her father and Jason, even if the latter was gruff and swore a lot and didn't seem to like her very much. Because that was still her brother and she loved him as much as she loved Dick (besides, she thought she was finally getting through Jason's walls). On the other hand, when was she going to get another opportunity like this? To eat, live, and breathe being an Amazon? She wanted to make the most of this chance granted to her and she didn't want to waste even a few hours.

So, Theodora shook her head. "I'll stay here," she decided.

Diana nodded and stood to her full height. "Alright then," she accepted. "I will go alert Mother of your decision." She kissed her daughter on the head. "Be good, my little Sun and Stars. Please don't give your grandmother a hard time."

Theodora grinned. "Mother, I'm always good," she stated. And that was true, for the most part. Though she did have a habit of getting into mischief at times, that had died down the less she saw Dick. The two of them had always managed to get into trouble together, but now he was in Blüdhaven and she was left with a brother who wasn't nearly as fun or cheerful.

Diana shook her head and sighed. "Just be good." She hugged her daughter. "I love you."

Theodora hugged back. "I love you too."

OoOoOo

Somehow, in the first few hours her mother had been gone, things had managed to go wrong. Horribly wrong.

At first, nothing was amiss. She watched the older Amazons fight with fascination. Their moves and strategies were so precise, yet backed up by such force, such a drive to fight. They were upfront with their attacks as if they wanted you to know exactly what they were going to do. It was so different from how her father fought, using the shadows to his advantage to catch his enemy off-guard.

The seat next to her was suddenly occupied. Theodora turned her attention to the Amazon and took in her appearance. She was very lovely with long blond hair and pretty hazel eyes and she was smiling at her with a blindingly white smile. "Greetings, Princess Theodora," she greeted pleasantly. "Are you enjoying the show?"

Theodora smiled back. "Very much," she responded. She didn't really get a chance to talk to the other warriors beside her mother, grandmother, and aunt, so she was excited to make conversation. "They're excellent fighters, you all are. I wish I could fight that well someday."

The Amazon laughed. "Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" she cooed. Her hazel eyes looked her up and down, examining her closely. They lingered on her a moment too long before she spoke again. "If you want, I could give you some pointers."

Theodora's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked, oblivious to the gaze. "That would be great!" She had learned to fight by watching her parents and other members of the Team and Justice League in action. Sure, she sparred with her mother, but she would readily accept the opportunity to get advice from Amazon warriors even older than her mother.

The Amazon stood up to her full height. She, like the majority of Amazons, was well over six feet tall. "I suppose I should introduce myself before we get started," she stated. "I am Tryphena. Shall we get started?"

Theodora beamed at her. "What are we waiting for?"

*OoOoOo*

She found it strange that they were making their way to a small cottage away from the village. Wouldn't it have been preferable to spar in a wide open space? Theodora didn't question it, however, as they entered the dwelling. She was receiving firsthand advice from an actual Amazon! Who was she to complain?

Tryphena nodded at her once they settled in. "Take your stance," she instructed. Theodora did as she said. The woman approached her and took hold of her right shoulder, lifting her arm. "Cover yourself. You don't want to be left wide open."

Theodora obliged. "Like this?" she asked.

The Amazon nodded. "Very good," she praised. She moved behind the girl and placed a hand on her left hip. "Bend your knees more. You need to keep your balance." Tryphena's hand brushed Theodora's upper thigh, but she took no notice. She was too occupied with the excitement of learning from an Amazon.

Suddenly, Tryphena began to run her fingers through the girl's long, dark tresses. "You know, you have such beautiful hair," she commented.

Theodora simply smiled. "Thank you." She didn't see anything wrong with that. People were always complimenting her hair. Why would this have been any different?

Then, the woman's fingers ghosted across her neck. "You must train well," she noted as her fingers traveled from her neck down to her arms. "Your physique is excellent."

The girl blushed slightly at the compliment. "I try," she said, an underlying tone of pride in her voice. It wasn't often that someone praised her like that. It was nice having someone appreciate her skills since she worked so hard.

Suddenly, Tryphena was in front of her and leaning close to her face. "Tell me something, Sunshine," she spoke, her voice low as she traversed her fingers through the nine-year old's hair. Something in her tone was offputting, but Theodora didn't know what. "Have you an idea of how divine you are?"

Theodora's stomach churned slightly, but she pushed it away. It was just an observation; why would there be a problem with someone saying that she looked nice? "T-Thank you," she responded, unable to keep the stutter out of her voice. For some reason, she felt like something was wrong.

Tryphena seemed to find delight in how bothered she suddenly was. "Do I make you nervous, Sunshine?" she practically purred, smirking. "Don't be afraid, I don't bite."

Theodora suddenly gasped as the woman's hand brushed over her chest. She jerked backward, stumbling away from her. Now, she may have only been ten years old, but she was by no means clueless. Her mother had explained to her at a very young age that there were certain places that other people should never touch her and her chest was one of them. "Tryphena, I don't think-"

The Amazon chortled. "Oh, you are just too precious, Sunshine," she cooed. She grabbed the girl's arm and all but yanked her forward, closing the distance between them. "Come now, don't you trust me?"

Theodora swallowed thickly. "I-I just met you," she pointed out. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, horribly wrong.

"Sunshine," said Tryphena condescendingly. Her hand traveled to the girl's backside and roughly grabbed it. "You're an Amazon. We're all family here. And family trusts one another."

But Theodora was shaking her head; she definitely knew that no one was supposed to touch her there. "I-I want to go back," she insisted, fighting to wrench her arm free as her heart began to race. She didn't fully comprehend what was going on, but she knew one thing for sure. She had to get away from this woman. "Let me go!"

Tryphena simply cackled at her, tightening her hold. "Now, Sunshine," she scolded. "you haven't finished your training. Don't you want to be a real warrior like the rest of us? I have so much to teach you, dear. But if I'm going to teach you, you have to trust me."

Theodora still didn't feel right about this, but the Amazon brought up a good point. Perhaps this was part of being one of them, of being accepted. She stopped struggling and looked into the woman's hazel eyes. "Will this really help me fight better?" she asked. The Amazons were all about truth and justice so one wouldn't lie to her, right?

Tryphena gave her a toothy grin. "I promise," she affirmed.

The girl took a shaky breath, calming herself down. "I... okay," she finally agreed. She still felt like this was a bad idea, but who was she to question the ways of Themyscira?

The Amazon chuckled. "Good girl," she cooed. "Now, let me continue."

Theodora stiffened as the older woman's hand roamed her body. She didn't like this, she didn't like it at all, but she didn't stop it. She wanted to be a good fighter and make her parents proud and being a warrior meant facing things you didn't like, right?

She tensed, however, when Tryphena's hand slipped under her chiton. Her sapphire eyes traveled upwards and she was met with a lustful smile. "Does that feel good, sweetheart?" her sultry voice purred, another hand moving to run its fingers through her long, dark tresses.

She was shaking now, her entire body trembling tremendously. This was wrong. This was definitely wrong. She felt a horrible lump in her throat as she willed herself not to cry. "M-Mother..." she whimpered. She didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't care if this was part of being an Amazon. She wanted her mother. She wanted to go home.

A long finger was pressed to her mouth. "Now, now, pet," Tryphena chided as if she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "You know your mother isn't here. Come now, are you not having fun? You're going to break my heart, Sunshine."

"M-Mother," Theodora tried again. But her mother wasn't coming. No one was coming.

*OoOoOo*

When it was over, Theodora's entire body ached. She laid on the floor for what felt like hours but could have easily been a few minutes. Tryphena had long since left, retreating as soon as she had finished. The young girl stared up at the roof her mind completely blank as she thought about what had happened.

Was it supposed to be like this? Was it supposed to hurt this much? She knew that being a warrior required getting hurt and that was fine. But she had never quite felt pain like this. This pain felt too... close. Too personal. But being in the field meant that you had to be prepared for the unexpected. Perhaps that was what Tryphena had been trying to show her.

Whatever the case, Theodora knew that she couldn't stay here.

So, her hands shaking, Theodora stood to her feet. She looked around a bit until she saw her torn chiton, underwear, and training bra. Tentatively, she picked them up and began to put them on. Her chiton was much too short, but it would have to do.

She shuddered as she caught sight of the blood on the floor. That was her blood. There was a hand-shaped bruise on each of her arms and on her chest. She had been hurt, so very hurt.

With a sigh, Theodora exited the cottage and began to make her way back to the palace. As she strolled through the city, she was met with concern faces from the other Amazons. But she ignored them and continued on her way.

Once she reached the palace, she immediately went into the throne room. There her grandmother sat, as regal and commanding as ever. Theodora bowed her head. "Grandmother," she said respectfully.

"Theodora," Queen Hippolyta greeted with a nod. "I've not seen hide nor tail of you all day. With what have you been busying yourself with, in your mother's absence?" She examined her granddaughter closely. "Mighty Athena, child! What on Earth has happened to your chiton?"

Theodora's lip trembled as she contemplated this. Was it wise to tell her grandmother? Would the woman even believe her? Even if she did, what would happen? Would she get in trouble for telling? What if this was some sort of test and she was about to mess everything up?

Hippolyta gazed down upon her. "Is something amiss?" she asked carefully. "You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right?"

Theodora stayed quiet, thinking things over. This may be a trick, a ploy to get her to fail whatever test this was. But her grandmother sounded sincere enough. Perhaps she could trust her.

Hippolyta stepped down from her throne and approached her granddaughter. "Were you sparring?" she inquired. "Is that where your bruises came from?"

Theodora didn't answer.

The queen gave a grunt of frustration. "Hera, you are as stubborn as your mother," she complained. "Theodora, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything."

So, the young girl looked up at her grandmother. Without another moment of hesitation, she confessed everything. From meeting Tryphena in the training ring to everything that had happened afterward. Tears began to stream down her face without her consent as she relayed this. When she finished, she searched the queen's reaction.

Hippolyta looked slightly horrified and at a loss for words as she took this information in. "I..." she trailed off. "I've no knowledge of what to say. This has never happened before."

Theodora visibly flinched at that. That meant that Tryphena had been lying to her when she said that this was part of being an Amazon. Tryphena had hurt her. She had hurt her in a way she couldn't even begin to describe.

Hippolyta inhaled sharply. "I will deal with Tryphena," she promised. She knelt down to her granddaughter's level, holding her shoulders. "But you have to swear something to me, Little One."

Theodora looked at her and nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

Hippolyta tightened her hold. "You mustn't tell your mother anything."

Theodora's stomach dropped. "What?" She must have heard that incorrectly.

Her grandmother sighed. "You must understand, my darling, that your mother has grown up with these women," she explained. "They are her sisters, her family. If you tell her what Tryphena has done, Diana's trust in her will be broken. You'll be tearing apart their sisterhood. You'll be hurting your mother. Do you understand?"

That... actually made sense. She didn't want to upset her mother, that was the last thing she wanted. So, Theodora nodded. "I understand, Grandmother."

Hippolyta smiled and kissed the crown of her head and she tried not to wince at the contact. "Excellent. Why don't you get some rest? You've had a trying day."

Theodora nodded stiffly and made her way to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely difficult for me to right and I want you all to know that. Please remember that touching someone (female, male, and everyone in between) without permission is never okay. Especially not when it's a child. If something like this has happened to you, don't be afraid to seek help. If you don't feel comfortable talking to anyone in real life, don't hesitate to PM me. I'm no professional, but I'll listen to what you have to say.
> 
> Here's the summary for anyone who wanted to skip over:
> 
> Like I said, nothing was to explicit. But Tryphena took Theodora to a cottage just outside of Themyscira's main city. She began to touch her and at first Theodora didn't see anything wrong. Then, she started to get warning signs when Tryphena touched her chest. But the Amazon convinced her that it was part of her "training." Theodora accepted this, but started to feel anxious when Tryphena touched under her chiton. She called out for her mother, but no one came.
> 
> Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

Theodora's bottom lip trembled slightly. The teenager was staring off into space as her memories returned to her. It was a strange feeling, having memories restored. You could see yourself doing things that you previously had no recollection of. And you didn't remember doing it, but now you did and it was just weird.

M'gann regarded her carefully. "Theo?" she asked slowly as if the tiniest thing could set her off. "Are you alright?"

Theodora brought her attention back to the Martian, her face completely blank as she did so. "I was raped." This wasn't a question, it was a statement. It was as clear as day with her memories restored.

M'gann flinched at that but nodded. "Yes," she responded solemnly. "you were."

The young Amazon sat back as she thought about this. It explained so much in actuality. It explained the dream she had when she fell asleep doing homework. It explained why she didn't like anyone fiddling with her hair or even touching her for that matter. It explained her terrible insomnia. It explained why she had almost frozen up when Mareena had kissed her. It was like the pieces of a large puzzle had finally come together to paint a horrid picture.

"You aren't going into shock are you?" questioned M'gann quickly, rushing to the girl's side.

Theodora shied away, shuffling to the other side of the couch. "No, I don't think so," she answered quietly. She felt guilty about this, but the Martian didn't say anything about it.

M'gann pulled her hand back before sitting down, making sure that she was a good distance away from her. "Do you want me to block them again?" she asked softly.

She immediately shook her head. "No," she replied. "I-I have to face this." She stood up from the couch and collected her purse. "I-I think I should go. You... you won't tell anyone will you?"

M'gann looked apprehensive. "Surely, you'll want to tell your father?"

Theodora shook her head again, this time with much more vigor and insistence. "He can't know," she said firmly. "No one can know, M'gann, I..." She kept shaking her head as her voice broke off. She couldn't tell anyone! That would be admitting that she had been so naive as to allow Tryphena to... She felt sick just thinking about it. Besides, if she told her father, he would tell her mother. And she had promised her grandmother not to tell her mother.

Tears of frustration sprang into her eyes. Everything was such a mess.

"Theo-" began M'gann. But she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

Both girls looked to see Conner standing in the threshold, a concerned look on his face. "Is... everything alright?" he asked, glancing between them.

"Everything's fine," stated Theodora hurriedly. Hera, of all the times for him to come home. She just needed to get out of there. "I... I was just leaving."

M'gann bit her lip. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You can stay for a little while longer if you'd like."

Theodora shook her head. "No, that's alright." She couldn't stay here, not with M'gann knowing her secret and watching her with those prying, piercing brown eyes. She needed to get far away from the Martian. "I-I should be getting home. Father might be worried about me." She rushed out of the door without another word to either Conner or M'gann.

OoOoOo

"I was raped."

It was strange, saying the words out loud. Everything felt so surreal. Recalling those memories was like watching herself in a dream. Everything that she had done (or, rather, had been forced to do) didn't feel like her own actions. They felt like they had been done by some other little girl. A scared, naive little girl who had been lost, who was still lost to this very day. But that wasn't another little girl. That girl had been her and still was her. Would probably always be her. She was scared and naive and lost.

Nothing about this was okay. It would never be okay.

She wasn't far from M'gann and Connor's house. In fact, she thought she was in the very spot that she had consoled Victor. But now she was closing herself off to everyone, just like she was. She was such a goddamn hypocrite.

Gingerly, Theodora fiddled with her hair. She now remembered why she didn't like anyone touching it. Tryphena had yanked it when she hadn't cooperated to the woman's liking. In fact, she had used it to throw her onto the ground.

Hera, she was messed up. There was nothing on this Earth that could fix her. And Athena knew that Mareena sure as hell wouldn't want her if she ever knew the truth.

For some reason, Theodora's mind lingered on the blond for a moment. Mareena. She had done all this for a potential relationship with her. But perhaps she wasn't ready. Scratch that, she definitely wasn't ready. She couldn't even handle M'gann reaching out to her. There was no way she would be able to allow Mareena to kiss her again.

And that, that really sucked because Theodora had enjoyed the kiss. Had loved it, even. It had been every bit as magical as she had imagined her first kiss to be.

Except that wasn't her first kiss. Because Tryphena had stolen it from her. Had stolen that and so much more.

It was as if the kiss between her and Mareena had been tainted, ruined forever all because of something that happened when she was ten. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair that she had to suffer because of something that was out of her control.

'Except, it wasn't out of your control,' a traitorous voice whispered in the back of her head.

Theodora's fingers curled into a fist. "Shut up," she hissed. She knew that voice well. It was her self doubt. She tried to suppress it, but it always managed to seep in between the cracks of her confidence. She never trained hard enough, never worked hard enough at school, the list could go on.

The voice took no heed to her command. 'You could have fought her off. You could have defended yourself. But you let her violate you. You, a Princess of the Amazons!'

"I was only ten," Theodora pointed out, her voice rising in volume. "What was I supposed to do?"

'How about be the warrior that your mother wanted you to be?' the voice shot back. It was cynical and condescending and she wished she could send it a punch. 'You're her first daughter, she probably had high hopes for you. But alas, you ended up being a disappointment in the end.'

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Shut up," she snapped again. She didn't know what was worse; the fact that these words were true or the fact that they were coming from her own subconscious. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

She could practically hear the voice's nonexistent smirk. 'No one will ever want you now. Not your parents, not your brother, not your cousin, and certainly not Mareena. No one in their right mind wants used goods.'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Theodora flung a punch at a tree. Her fist went straight through the bark and knocked it down, but she didn't care. Tears were streaming down her face at this point, but she ignored them. She took a deep breath, trying to recenter herself, but it was doing little to help.

Would this ever go away? She didn't want to feel like this forever.

But it was true. She was used goods. Tryphena had taken what she wanted without mercy and without caring. No one wanted a partner that would shy away from them or that wouldn't allow anyone to touch them. She couldn't give herself to Mareena, or anyone for that matter. She didn't think she ever could.

Maybe... it was best if she put some distance between them for a while. She was only fifteen, anyway. She didn't need a relationship. But damn, that didn't mean that she didn't want one with Mareena. Still, she had time. Maybe, one day, she could mold herself into an ideal partner. Perhaps that would be with Mareena, perhaps it wouldn't.

She slid down to the ground; what was she supposed to do next?

OoOoOo

The next time Theodora opened her eyes, she was back in Conner and M'gann's house.

This was certainly strange since she never even remembered falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was her mental breakdown in the forest. How had she gotten all the way back here? She sat up, rubbing her her temples with her forefingers. And why on Earth did she have such an enormous headache?

"Oh, you're awake."

Theodora jumped but forced herself to relax when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Conner," she greeted quietly. She felt... numb at the moment, a big change from how she had been feeling earlier.

Conner sat across from her, examining her closely. "How do you feel, kiddo?" he asked.

Theodora groaned in pain. "Like shit," she answered. "What happened?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I was hoping you could tell me," he responded. "I found you in the middle of the forest passed out. Care to explain what happened?"

She sighed. "Not particularly." She didn't want to tell anyone what happened. It was bad enough that M'gann knew. She was surprised that the Martian didn't confide in her fiance about it.

Surprisingly, Conner didn't push her. "Dick's coming to pick you up," he told her. He didn't seem frustrated that she didn't give him an answer. He just sounded concerned.

A part of her would have preferred him being angry with her. That would have felt real and she wouldn't feel this numb. She would have fancied her screaming and crying fit over this.

Theodora nodded. "Alright."

"Theo, you aren't alone," Conner told her suddenly, grabbing her attention. "You have so many people who care about you. Don't be afraid to let them in. They can help you."

Theodora thought about his words but shook her head. "I don't think they can."

Conner looked like he was about to say something else when Dick suddenly rushed into the room looking frantic. "Oh Theo!" he breathed in relief. He wrapped his arms around her before she could dodge him and she forced herself not to shove him away. "What were you thinking, running off like that?"

Theodora didn't hug him back. "I didn't mean to be gone so long," she admitted. At least she was telling some kind of truth today. "I just passed out."

Dick eyed her suspiciously. "Fine," he accepted, pulling away. "Come on, then. We need to get you home."

She didn't appreciate the tone he was taking with her, but she knew better than to argue with him. So she reluctantly trailed after him to the Zeta Beam.

OoOoOo

Recognized: Nightwing-B01, Fury-B30

The two entered the Batcave and Theodora was keeping her head low, not meeting anyone's eyes as she walked. She didn't want to look at anyone and she didn't want anyone to look at her. She didn't want to talk to anyone, either. She just wanted to escape to the solitude of her bedroom. But, alas, this was not meant to be.

Bruce stopped was he was doing and turned to his daughter, arms crossed. "Where the hell were you?" he demanded.

Theodora bit down on the snarky retort that was tingling on her tongue (obviously he knew if he had sent Dick after her). "I was at Conner and M'gann's," she answered.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," snapped her father.

Glaring harshly, Theodora raised her eyes to meet his cold cobalt orbs. "I was at Conner and M'gann's," she repeated slowly.

"And you didn't tell anyone where you were going." It wasn't a question.

"I-I expected to return quickly," she told him, cursing herself for stuttering. "Unfortunately, I passed out."

Bruce glared down at her. "And what was the reason for this sudden visit?" he commanded.

Thedora bit her lip. "I was... just visiting," she lied.

That seemed to be the wrong answer because anger seemed to roll off her father in waves. "Theodora, you're grounded," he almost snarled at her.

Her eyes went wide. "Grounded?" she parroted. Never in her life had either of her parents opted to ground her before. She was a good child and never got into trouble. "For what?"

"You're keeping things from me and I don't like it," he told her. "And until you tell me the truth, you are not allowed to leave the Manor for a month."

Theodora stared at him, her mouth agape. "But what about the mission?" she protested loudly. He couldn't do this to her! She finally found like she was doing something important as a hero and he wanted to take it from her. It just wasn't fair.

"The mission will be postponed," Bruce decided. "If I can't trust you on the field, then I sure as hell can't trust you on it."

At this point, Theodora was shaking; with rage, fear, or both, she couldn't tell. It felt like her father was dictating her life, controlling it. She didn't like that, she didn't like it at all. She was almost reminded of...

Her bottom lip trembled. No, she couldn't think like that! Her father may have been being an asshole at the moment, but he wasn't like her and- She looked back up at him and recoiled violently.

For just a brief, horrible second, Tryphena had been standing in place of her father. She felt like she was going to throw up at the thought. They were one and the same; trying to control her. Trying to get her to do what they wanted. Well, she wouldn't let them! Not this damn time!

Bruce's expression softened as he took note of his daughter's behavior. "Theodora, are you alright?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

Without another moment of hesitation, Theodora dashed up the stairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor Theo. I'm so mean to her as an author. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter. Barely anyone read this, so I doubt anyone actually cares. Oh well. Please enjoy!

Being grounded wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

In fact, it was more than tolerable. She had time to think to herself without the interruptions of anyone else. She didn't have to worry about lying to her father's face when she didn't have to face her father at all. She didn't feel guilty because she wasn't around anyone. Therefore, she wasn't hiding anything. It was quiet, peaceful even and it gave her time to herself. It gave her time to sort some things out.

She hadn't come out of her room in a week. Which may have been a bit dramatic since, technically, she was only confined to the manor. She could eat with her family and even go into the Batcave. But she didn't.

Still, being alone in her room didn't supply her with many distractions. It was just her and her thoughts and that was sometimes a bad thing. Because her thoughts tended to wander. Sometimes, they'd linger on Rivero's blood that oozed onto the floor and stained Mareena's suit, the blond girl slumped against the wall and sobbing. Other times, they'd remain on Tryphena yanking her by the hair and having her way with her. There were even times when she couldn't get the hurt tone of her cousin out of her head.

She was starting to think that she had issues.

Well, of course, she had issues. She had aided in murder and had been violated for Hera's sake. And she had gone through all that without ever seeing a therapist. Maybe she needed help. She could always talk to Canary, but she wasn't a confidential agreement. She was free to tell her parents anything. And that would open an entire can of worms that she was not ready for.

Whatever she did would end up in a lose-lose situation. So she was better off doing nothing.

Meditation sometimes helped, she found. She could focus on these memories and live through them. She could almost make peace with them, if only for a little while. Nothing was permanent, but she supposed that it never would be.

Oh, and it was a good thing that she didn't talk to herself. Because, apparently, her room was bugged. She had never spent so much time in her room before, so she had never picked up on it. But there were tiny microphones located in places in her room like in her vent, under her rug, and in other miscellaneous spots. She had destroyed the ones she could find but was still careful not to say anything out loud. There could be a hundred still remaining for all she knew. Her father was sneaky and paranoid; not a good combination.

It made her angry that she couldn't speak freely in her own room. It felt like he was stripping something else away from her. It wasn't fair. She was fifteen; in three years she would be an adult. Hell, she drank wine on Themyscira!

Then again, that had also been the place of her violation, so...

Sometimes, she was more embarrassed than traumatized at the fact. Looking back, what Tryphena had been doing was so fucking obvious. She felt like an idiot not to see it sooner. Then again, her mother hadn't exactly given her 'the talk' at that point. She had only just scratched the surface, really.

Now, Theodora wished that she had made her mother explain everything.

Since she didn't leave her room, Alfred had been leaving her meals at her door. She didn't fancy starving to death, so she tried to eat them whenever she could. Though, that wasn't very often. She felt bad that his efforts were going to waste, but sometimes she just couldn't bring herself to eat. There was much too much on her mind.

A part of her theorized that this was her descent into insanity. Maybe in a few years, she would be the next Joker (she winced as she thought that; too soon. Way too soon). It wouldn't surprise her if she became one of the very people that her parents were working to take down in the future. The irony of that was not lost on her, but she tried to convince herself that this would not be the case.

'I'm a good person,' she chanted to herself. 'I'm a good person.' It had become her mantra whenever she thought about everything that had happened in Spain- or really anything- for too long. 'I am a good person.'

But was she? Not particularly.

Theodora hadn't set out to hurt anyone. She had gone into this thinking that she was doing a good thing. That she was helping people. That she was finally doing something worthwhile as a hero. But she felt like she had done more harm than good.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her self-induced stupor. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she went to answer it. Everyone had been giving her space since she'd been grounded. No one had bothered to disturb her, so who could it be? Definitely not Cass; she would be the last one in the house to pester her. It couldn't be Dick since he was in Blüdhaven with Barbara. Maybe Tim? That was possible. Perhaps it was Alfred come to finally drag her out of her room by the ear. That was likely enough.

But Theodora's jaw dropped when she saw who it was at her door. "C-Cassie?" she sputtered, her sapphire eyes wide with shock.

Cassie shuffled uncomfortably. "Hey, Theo," she greeted awkwardly. "What's up?"

Theodora couldn't believe this was really happening. She hadn't seen nor heard from her cousin in weeks. She had spent nights wide awake and wondering if the blond would hate her for the rest of their lives. And now that she was here- in front of her- Theodora didn't know what to say or do. One half of her wanted to throw her arms around her cousin and the other half wanted to run and hide.

Cassie bit her lip. "I, uh, wanted to say sorry for what happened between us," she began. "I might have overreacted, just a little. But I shouldn't have shouted at you or accused you of lying to me. I'm sorry about that. Do you think we can talk it out?"

Theodora titled her head to the side in bewilderment. Cassandra Sandsmark was headstrong and stubborn. Never, in the years she had known her, did the blond ever apologize for anything. Unless... Theodora's eyes narrowed and her gaze hardened. "They sent you, didn't they?" she accused harshly.

Cassie flinched slightly at her tone, taken aback. "W-What?"

The confusion she had felt at seeing her cousin had all but vanished and in its place stood the beginnings of rage. And, honestly, it felt good to get angry. She had been feeling nothing but pain and regret since she had gotten her memories back. For the first time in weeks, she felt alive. She felt like more than an empty shell.

Theodora poked her cousin's chest with her finger. "My father," she hissed. "He had Tim call you in so that you could 'help me' and get me to talk about how I'm feeling." She crossed her arms, turning away from her. "Well, you can tell my father that if he's so worried about me, then he can ask me himself."

Cassie didn't even try to deny it, she just stood straighter. "He's worried about you," she defended. "Everyone is. Theo, you locked yourself in your room. You've barely been eating. Hell, you passed out at M'gann and Conner's house."

Theodora huffed, turning back around. "Convenient how you and Tim can only get along when you're on my ass," she snapped. "How about you worry about your relationship like always and I can take care of myself?" She hadn't known how much she needed this. Her words were hurtful, but they were necessary. She wanted to pick a fight. She wanted to feel something.

Cassie softly gasped. "I-I don't-!"

"Don't fucking lie," interrupted Theodora. "You're only ever worried about what's going on between you and Tim. You don't care about me. I'm just your goddamn messenger."

She was being a brat, she knew that. But she just didn't care. It was as if she was a ticking timebomb and the timer had just gotten to zero. She was taking her pent-up emotions out on the first person she encountered, who just so happened to be her cousin.

Cassie was shaking her head at this point. "That's not true!" she denied. "Theo, I love you. You know that!"

Theodora scoffed. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have cut me off," she pointed out. She still felt the sting from that night, she still felt the sadness and betrayal piercing her heart. It wasn't fair that Cassie could be mad and she couldn't.

"I was wrong for that!" the blond exclaimed. "I know that! But I wasn't angry because I thought you were making excuses for Tim. I was worried about you, Theodora. Diana told me to protect you, but you went to Japan and I didn't even know! You were kidnapped and I had to find out when the rest of the world did. Do you know how fucking useless I felt? I felt like a failure, Theo!"

Theodora rolled her eyes. "Well, you would have known I was going to Japan if you had bothered to call me about something other than Tim!" she bit out. She took a second to calm herself down, her chest heaving with pure, raw emotion. Suddenly, it felt like she had used up all her energy. She didn't want to fight anymore. "Look, I don't want to keep going back and forth with you. Just tell my father that you couldn't get anything out of me. Alright?"

"Theo, I love you," Cassie promised. She looked so sincere that the Amazon almost believed her.

Theodora gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I know that you think you do," she retorted. Without another word, she turned around and shut her bedroom door.

OoOoOo

When another week passed, Theodora finally gathered the energy to make it out to her balcony. She looked up at the night sky with anger dancing in her irises. "Great, huh?" she shouted. She didn't care about eliciting the Gods' anger at this point. She just wanted some fucking answers. "This doesn't look great to me!"

In a flash, a woman was standing before her. She had rich, wavy brown hair and intelligent, wise gray eyes. "Princess Theodora," she greeted with a nod.

However, Theodora didn't bow as she had with Artemis. "Lady Athena," she greeted coldly.

Athena studied her for a moment before chuckling. If her recollection was correct, this was the first time the goddess had regarded her with such warmth. "Be fortunate that I am not my stepmother, Princess," she responded. "She surely would have punished you for not bowing. Now, what may I aid you with?"

Theodora crossed her arms. "When Lady Artemis visited me, she told me that I was destined for greatness," she explained. "but all that's happened afterward has given me nothing but grief and strife." Her resolve slipped as the tension left her shoulders. "Please, Lady Athena. I don't know what to do. I am in need of your guidance."

Athena was quiet for a moment before cupping the girl's chin and lifting her head up. "You are, indeed, destined for greatness," she assured her. "But it's the kind of greatness that you value over glory and fame. You are to re[air your broken family."

The Amazon was taken back by this. "Broken family?" she repeated. The only thing broken about her family was Jason's untimely demise at the hands of the joker (Hades rest his soul). But she couldn't bring back the dead. "What do you mean by that?"

The goddess smoothed back her hair. "There are two lost that have escaped your father's eye," she explained. "Hidden in the shadows. Find them, Theodora. Bring them home."

With that, Athena was gone.

Theodora stared blankly at the spot that the goddess had stood in, pondering her words. Two lost members of her family? What could that mean? She growled in frustration. "Well, that helped!" she exclaimed sarcastically. Without another word and spun on her heel and went back inside her room. She needed time to think about Athena's words. She was sure that the goddess was trying to give her a hint, but what could it be?

It seemed as if she had another mission on her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like being confined to your room while going insane. Grounding, am I right? Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go.

It was after the third week that Theodora couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't stay here for another minute. The solitude was appreciated at first, but now she felt like she was actually going insane. She needed fresh air, she needed to see someone, anyone. She needed to see people. And it couldn't be anyone here. She needed to get away from the manor and everyone involved with it. It was like seeing their faces and hearing their voices made her even more upset than she already was.

And that made her sad because they were her family. Was she so messed up that she couldn't stand to be around her own family? The people that she was supposed to care about overall?

Theodora pushed this to the back of her mind as she continued her trek, donned in her Fury attire. It felt good to wear it after so long. She had missed it. Fury was apart of who she was. Fury and Theodora Wayne were two halves of the same coin.

She knew this wasn't going to be easy. If her father wanted her imprisoned in the manor, he was going to try his hardest to make sure that she stayed there. Fortunately, he and Tim were on patrol so she would have a clear opportunity. Now, she just had to get past his defenses...

She pondered the electric net that appeared in front of her. She wasn't very tech-savvy (at least, not on Tim or Dick's level), but there was something she could do. She grabbed the net with her hands and began to rip it apart. The electricity rushed across her skin, but it didn't hurt her. Advantages of being the granddaughter of Zeus.

Next was attack-droids. Theodora grimaced as they sprouted from the ground and into the air, flying at her. She unsheathed her sword and sliced clean through the first one. She then grabbed one that was in midair and slammed it into her knee. The last two came at her from either side of her, so she stepped back and allowed them to collide into one another. She couldn't help the small smirk of satisfaction that graced her face. Hera, she had missed the excitement and thrill of a good fight.

Looking at the gate, there was a good chance that it was boobytrapped. It could have spikes or poison or anything and she didn't want to take that chance. So it was probably safer to fly over it. She took off into the air and soared over the large gate, touching down safely on the other side. She waited for a minute, anticipating any more traps. When there were none, she grinned.

"Admirable try, Father," Theodora commented arrogantly, smirking as she turned away from the gate. However, her confidence faltered when she saw who was in front of her.

Tim stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was still in his Robin suit as he stared at her disapprovingly, which was evident even with his mask on. "Sneaking out your window?" he bit out at her. "Really? What are you, five?"

Theodora glared at him, her hands coming to rest upon her hips. "Last time I checked, you weren't my warden," she snapped. "Kindly move out of the way." Just as she had with Cassie, she felt herself growing agitated with her brother. She just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone respect that?

"You're grounded," Tim reminded her. "You aren't supposed to step off the grounds."

She simply raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Then I won't step off the grounds," she agreed. She rose into the air, the left corner of her mouth raising at her brother's frustrated expression. "I'll fly off them." She knew she was testing his patience, but at this point, she didn't care. She didn't seem to care about much these days.

Tim's jaw clenched. "Theodora!" he almost barked at her. That startled her because Tim almost never used her full name. "Come down here!"

Theodora quickly recovered, scoffing at him. "You aren't the boss of me, Timothy!" she retorted, her arms crossed.

Her brother inhaled deeply through his nose, his face slipping into an impassive mask. "You have two options here," he began slowly. "You can either come down with me and go back into the house, or you can take the alternative route."

She was unphased by his little threat. "And what is the alternative route, dear brother?" she mocked. He was trying to intimidate her and she wouldn't let him. She was an Amazon royal, goddammit! No mortal on this Earth was going to deter her from her goal.

Tim's expression didn't change. "We wait for Bruce to get home and he can drag you inside by your ear," he finished.

Theodora's eyes narrowed. "I am not afraid of Father," she stated vehemently. Well, that was a slight lie. She was... cautious around her father. She didn't want to upset him or cause him to be disappointed in her. But this time was different. She needed help, she needed time and she obviously wasn't going to get it here.

"Theodora, please come down here," implored her brother. "I know you're going through a hard time. If you come down here, we can help you. You just need to talk to us. We promise that we'll help you. We love you."

For a second, Theodora softened. Was she being too hard on her family? Maybe she was being too defensive. Maybe they did really want to help her. But could they? Could they possibly help her with what she was going through? Perhaps if she-

No.

No, she couldn't. They wouldn't understand. She was dirty, she was tainted. They wouldn't want her anymore. She was used goods. And if she opened up about Tryphena, she could reveal everything that had happened in Spain. That would be putting Mareena at risk and she couldn't do that. So, she gazed down at Tim sadly. "I'm sorry." With that, she took off into the night sky, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

OoOoOo

Theodora thought about going to her mother's house but decided against it. That would be the first place anyone would look for her. M'gann and Conner's home was definitely crossed off the list. She could go stay with Artemis and Will, but she wasn't close enough to either of them and they were sure to tell Dick where she was. She wasn't speaking with Cassie, so that was definitely out. And staying with Dick and Barbara would only result in her getting dragged back to the manor.

She stopped midair before softly touching down onto the nearest rooftop. She sat down on the ledge, hugging her knees to her chest. She couldn't stop herself from sobbing as she came to the conclusion that she had nowhere to go.

For the first time in her life, she felt alone. Completely and utterly alone.

The sudden loud blare of an alarm caught her attention. Looking down, Theodora spotted a few armed men quickly leaving a small bank, bags of money in their hands. She tilted her head to the side, debating what she should do. She was in uniform, after all. But she was mentally and emotionally exhausted. She didn't think that she could take all of them on at once. What was she to do?

She got her answer when one of the men pointed a gun at a little boy who seemed to be calling the police.

Without hesitation, Theodora- or Fury, rather- jumped down in front of the man. Her eyes were narrowed and her fists clenched at her sides. She felt anger swell in her chest as she gazed at the man. How could someone be so cruel as to hurt a child? "I'll give you one chance," she very nearly spat. "Hand yourselves in and no one gets hurt."

"I ain't afraid of you girly," grounded out the man, pointing his gun at her and shooting.

Fury simply raised her left bracelet, deflecting the bullet. This wasn't like Spain. Here, she was at full power. Here, something as mundane as a bullet couldn't even touch her.

"Shit!" another one of the men realized. "That's Fury!"

"Fury?" echoed the one beside him. "Who the hell's that?"

"Wonder Woman's brat!" he answered.

Fury was surprised that he knew of her as not many people outside of Gateway City did. Cassie was much more known since a) she had been around longer and b) she had the easy-to-remember name of 'Wonder Girl.' It was much easier to link her to Wonder Woman.

"I don't care who she is," snarled the first man. "She's just a runt. She can't deflect every bullet, just shoot her down!"

The bullets came at her from every front angle. Fury rolled her eyes and moved her wrists accordingly. She made sure to cover the boy behind her completely, lest he gets shot. Once the men ran out of ammo, it was her turn. Unable to help the arrogant smirk that adorned her face, Fury leaped at the first man. Before he could do anything, she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the hard concrete. The crack of his bone was satisfying, but she wasn't done yet.

"Brat!" growled another man. He took out a dagger and charged at her. Fury sidestepped and stuck her foot out, allowing him to trip over it. He fell to the ground she bent down and grabbed his head. She felt a sick sort of amusement as she slammed his face to the ground, effectively breaking his nose. He howled in pain, holding his bleeding nose.

The last one tried to grab her from behind, but she could hear every step she took. Fury spun around and need him in the stomach. She then hurled her elbow into his back. She studied her handiwork and nodded to herself in triumph; it was good to know that she wasn't as rusty as she thought.

Once Fury was sure that the three men were no longer able to cause any harm, she turned to the boy. "Hey," she greeted gently. "Are you alright?"

The boy, who seemed to be around ten, looked a bit shaken up but nodded his confirmation. "Yeah," he answered. "Thanks." He looked over to the unconscious men. "That was really cool."

Despite herself, she smiled. "Yeah?" she asked.

He nodded again. "Uh-huh," he replied. He glanced down to the ground, looking a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry that you had to save me. I just didn't know if anyone else called the police."

Fury smiled at him. "You did the right thing," she assured him. She thought that it had been rather brave of him to be the one to call the cops. Most adults were afraid to for that very reason. "But I would duck into another building next time." She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Trust me, nothing ever justifies an adult targeting a child."

'Interesting statement.'

She promptly ignored the voice in her head as she continued talking with the boy. "Are your parents around?" She would sleep a whole lot better (not literally, of course) if she knew that the boy was safe.

The boy shook his head. "My mom's at home," he told her. "I was just depositing some money into the bank for her."

Fury grinned at him mischievously. "How would you like a ride home?"

OoOoOo

"So, where do you live?" she asked as they soared high above the clouds. She didn't give civilians lifts very often, but she thought it necessary to make sure that he gets home safely. Besides, she found this as a nice distraction from everything going on in her life. It felt good to help people, even if she was helping them by doing something as simple as stopping a bank robbery.

The boy- Tommy was his name, she had learned, pointed to one of the streets. "Down there," he instructed. He was surprisingly calm considering he was about one hundred fifty feet in the air.

Fury followed his instructions and came upon a small blue house. It was quite lovely, decorated with pink orchards and a light brown welcome mat. It was a stark contrast from Wayne Manor, the palace of Themyscira, and her mother's apartment. "It's nice," she commented sincerely.

Tommy shrugged. "It's not much," he admitted.

She carried him to the front door before gently setting him down. She rapped her knuckles against the door and waited patiently for a response. A young woman- possibly in her late twenties- answered the door. She had short brown hair and warm brown eyes. He features melted into an expression of relief when she saw her son. "Oh, Tommy!" she breathed, bringing him in for a tight hug. "I saw what happened on the news. I was so worried!"

Tommy blushed but allowed his mother to hug him. "I'm fine, Mom," he assured her. "Fury helped me."

The woman's eyes settled on the Amazon. "Oh," she remarked. Her tone wasn't harsh or rude, just calculating. "Well, I must thank you. Who knows what those men would have done?"

Fury found herself fidgeting under the woman's gaze. This was odd for her since she could usually stand firm against her father. But for some reason, this woman made her nervous. "It... It was no problem, ma'am," she responded. "All part of the job."

The woman finally smiled at her. "You're a long way from Gateway," she noticed. "I know that Wonder Woman is off-world. Do you need somewhere to stay, dear?"

She began to shake her head. "I really shouldn't..."

"I must insist," said the woman firmly but kindly. "A child like yourself shouldn't be alone."

Fury wanted to point out that she most certainly wasn't a child, but held her tongue. Instead, she nodded. "Well, alright," she agreed. "If it isn't too much trouble. I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Nonsense," the woman assured her, stepping aside. "Please, make yourself at home."

She saw no other option than to do as the woman said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so rushed that it's not even funny. Anyway, please review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wrote myself into a hole last chapter. Let's see if I can write myself out. Please enjoy!

So, this was happening.

Theodora- she may have had the suit on for identity reasons, but she wasn't Fury at the moment- allowed the woman to lead her into the house. It was as quaint on the outside as it was in the inside. There were two light beige couches and a coffee table in between them as well as a TV in the front. It was simple but very lovely and so different from the actual movie theater in Wayne Manor.

The woman gestured for her to sit down. "Please, have a seat, dear," she beckoned before turning to her son. "Thomas, why don't you get our guess some water?" To her surprise, Tommy complied without hesitation.

Theodora did as she was told and tried not to fidget under the woman's gaze. The woman may not have been a warrior or a superhero, but she was powerful in her own right, Theodora could tell. She knew a fighter when she saw one. This was someone who had been to hell and back but hadn't ever- for one moment- even thought about giving up the fight.

That was something she could definitely respect.

"So, Fury, what brings you all the way here?" the woman asked.

How to respond to a question such as that. Theodora twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "I just needed some space," she answered vaguely. "With my mother off-world, it just gets too hard to be in Gateway sometimes." Well, at least that was half-true.

The woman nodded. "Understandable," she sympathized. "Oh, how absolutely rude of me. My name is Marcy Mathewson. I should have told you my name from the start. Especially since I invited you into my house."

Theodora waved if off. "That's alright," she assured her. "I can't even tell you my real name, so..." Hera, why was she so damn awkward? It was like she had no idea how to function around people. She supposed that this was what happened when one was homeschooled since fourth grade.

However, Marcy chortled at her. "Forgive me for saying that, but I didn't expect Wonder Woman's daughter to have such a sense of humor."

Well, that hadn't been intended to be a joke, but she'd take it. "Well, us Amazons are full of surprises," she said, trying to keep a smile on her face. In hindsight, the Amazons weren't really ones to joke around. And if they did, they had a particularly dry sense of humor that only they thought was funny. Even her mother had to force a chuckle out at their jokes.

"Oh, I can imagine."

After what felt like forever, Tommy came back with two glasses of water in his hands. He handed one to her before handing the other to his mother. "Thank you, Thomas." He nodded and sat down next to her. "Fury, I meant it when I said that you're free to stay here. You can spend the night if you'd like."

However, Theodora already had an answer for her. "I really shouldn't," she replied. "My... father will get worried." Right. More like he was just waiting to force her back into the manor for the rest of her life. No thank you. Still, she couldn't stay here. She didn't even know these people. Besides, the longer she stayed, the more likely they were going to find out who she really was.

Marcy made a face. "I really don't like the idea of you alone at night," she admitted. "Are you positive I can't change your mind?"

She nodded. "Sorry, ma'am," she apologized. "Thank you for the offer, but I really must be going."

Tommy looked at her sadly. "Do you have to?" he asked solemnly. "You just got here!"

Theodora gave him an apologetic smile. "I do have to go." Before she left, however, she took a small device out of her utility belt and handed it to him. It was just a precaution. "Here, I want you to have this."

He took it from her, looking at it curiously. "What is it?"

"A panic button of sorts," she answered. "If you're ever in trouble again, just press the button and I'll know." This was her first time ever giving one to someone. She was supposed to use it when protecting witnesses or targets, but she figured she may as well use it for this.

Tommy grinned. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Fury!"

Theodora smiled down at him. "It's for emergencies," she told him. "Use it wisely." With that, she exited the house and took off into the night sky.

OoOoOo

She still had nowhere to go.

Theodora sighed as she settled on the top of a tall skyscraper, sitting down on the ledge. She really should have formulated a plan before running away. She just couldn't stand to be in that house any longer. It was just so suffocating. Her room had begun to get stuffy and the manor seemed to be even more gloomy than usual. Maybe she didn't have a place to go and maybe she was alone, but at least she could finally breathe out here.

She would just have to settle for a motel, she supposed. She thought that staying at a hotel would draw too much attention for both Theodora Wayne and Fury. A motel would be much quieter and a lot more private. She was about to jump from the roof and find one when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"I think this is my first time seeing you dressed like that."

Theodora gasped and turned around. Standing there was Mareena, clad in her Aquagirl suit. Which, in hindsight, was really a dark green bathing suit. The girl didn't even wear shoes. Though, to be fair, neither did Kaldur until he became Aquaman.

Mareena was smiling kindly at her. "I have to admit, it does suit you really well," she continued.

This... didn't make sense. She wasn't even in New Jersey anymore. In fact, she had the feeling she was in or around Ohio. There was no way the Atlantean would have been able to find her, not coincidentally, anyway. What was Mareena even doing in Ohio, anyway?

Then, it dawned on her.

Theodora's eyes narrowed slightly. "Did my father send you?" she demanded, trying to keep the bite out of her tone. Unlike Cassie and Tim, she didn't want to pick a fight with the girl across from her. Blowing up at your crush wasn't very ideal. Besides, she wanted to hear what she had to say.

Mareena shrugged. "Maybe," she answered cryptically. Which most certainly meant he did.

She crossed her arms. "Well, if he did, you may as well leave," she huffed stubbornly. "I'm not going back and you can tell him that." Perhaps the reason she wasn't angry was that she suddenly found herself nervous around Mareena. Last time they had seen one another, they had kissed. And it had been a wonderful kiss at that. It was definitely a moment that she would cherish forever.

But so much had happened since then. Try as she might, she couldn't stop those lingering memories. And, sometimes, her memories would get mixed up. One moment, she would remember kissing Mareena tenderly and then the next, Tryphena's rough hands were all over her body and-

Stop. Breathe. Focus.

She returned her attention to Mareena, who was looking at her with concern. "Your father did send me," she confirmed carefully. "but reluctantly. I think he thinks that I'm a bad influence on you."

Theodora snorted at that. "If only he knew."

Mareena sat next to her and, to her own surprise, she wasn't uncomfortable with how close she was. "I would have come anyway," she assured her. "You're my friend and I care about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She blushed slightly. "Besides, I don't know if you realized this, but I have quite the crush on you."

Well, Theodora had an inkling (why else would she have kissed her?), but hearing the girl say it was something entirely different. She felt her own cheeks heat up and had to avert her eyes. However, she couldn't help the bashful smile that graced her lips. "Well, that's good," she responded. "Because I have quite the crush on you too."

Mareena gave her a gentle smile before it fell into a frown. "Theodora, you're going through a lot," she stated plainly. She peered at her with those keen cerulean eyes that seemed like they could pierce her soul. "We both know this." She sighed. "I know it's partly because of what happened in Spain, but there's something else, isn't there?"

Theodora shrugged. "If that's what you think." She tried to ignore the fact that the Atleantean was closer to the truth than she would have liked. "But I'm not going to talk about this, so please don't ask."

"I won't," Mareena agreed. Instead, she simply held her arms out.

Theodora gazed at her for a moment before she practically threw herself into them. And suddenly, it felt like the dam holding in her emotions had finally burst as she began to sob into the older girl's shoulder. She buried her face into the crook of Mareena's neck as she wept. She cried loudly, fat, ugly tears rolling down her face as the blond held her tightly.

This was what she had needed. She hadn't known it at the time, but she needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed someone who wouldn't poke or prod her. She needed someone who wouldn't try to make her tell them what was wrong. She just needed someone to be there.

Mareena wasn't demanding. She never tried to make her talk about things. She was a quiet, comforting presence. She didn't need to know what happened to her and she didn't demand to know. Her only goal was to help her and console her the best she could.

"It's okay," murmured Mareena as she ran her fingers through Theodora's long, dark hair. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you alone."

And really, that was all she could ask for.

OoOoOo

They returned to Wayne Manor later that night.

It had taken a lot of convincing on Mareena's part, but she had finally talked Theodora into going back. But Theodora only agreed because Mareena promised not to leave her. She knew that if she had Mareena, she would be alright. She would tell her father that too. She would only stay if Mareena stayed with her. If not, she was leaving and it would be a long while before she came back.

The two girls entered the Batcave through the secret tunnels that the Batmobile usually took, Theodora's fingers intertwined with Mareena's. She felt like she was crushing the Atlantean's fingers, but if she was, the blond didn't say anything. She just gave a comforting squeeze back.

Her father was the first one to see them. "Theodora," he greeted monotonously. His mouth was set in a firm line and his facial expression was completely unreadable.

Theodora nodded at him. "Father," she replied in the same way. She could kind of see why people thought she acted like him now. She often buried her feelings, just like he did. The primary difference was that she made it obvious that something was bothering her. He did not.

"Nice of you to join us," her father stated, sarcasm etched in the undertone of his voice. "Are you going to tell me where you were, or is this yet another thing you're going to keep to yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "You obviously knew if you sent Mareena after me," she pointed out. "Just be glad you sent her and not Tim or Dick." She surely would have run at the first sight of them. It had been a wise move, choosing Mareena. She was the one person- other than her mother- that Theodora minded her tongue around. She wouldn't lose her temper with her.

Her father narrowed her eyes. "Watch it," he warned. "I've half a mind to add another month to your punishment for running away."

But Theodora felt like being a brat, so she ignored his threat. "Father, we both know that this manor can't hold me," she told him, her tone clear and succinct. "It can slow me down, but nothing here can actually stop me from escaping." She inhaled deeply through her nose. "But I will stay here willingly on one condition."

He crossed his arms. "Which is?"

She gestured to Mareena. "She stays with me," she answered him. She stared at her father's face for a reaction, but she gave none. Not that she expected him to. She just waited for a response.

"Absolutely not."

Theodora looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Alright then." She took her friend's arm, making sure to rest her head on her shoulder. "Come along, Mareena. We'll find somewhere else to stay. Is your castle free? I can always pray to Poseidon to gift me with breathing underwater-"

"Fine!" her father's voice cut through quickly.

Suppressing a smirk, she turned around to face him. "Pardon?"

His jaw was clenched tightly. "She can stay," he clarified. "But it will be in a guest room. And if you run off again, Theodora, she's out and I'll put electric bars on your window."

Theodora beamed. "Glad we're on the same page, Father." She tugged on her friend's arm. "I'll show you to your room." And before her father could change his mind, she led Mareena up to Wayne Manor.

This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> I couldn't write myself out. This chapter and last chapter were so freaking bad. I promise I'll do better next time. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING, MENTION OF RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT* Please proceed with caution.

"You know, your father is going to murder me if he sees us."

Theodora smirked at the tone Mareena was using. It was intended to warn her but came off as just a simple reminder; like a nudge to dust her nightstand or something like that. A reminder that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. Besides, she knew that the blond wasn't complaining. Especially since Mareena's arm was currently draped around her midsection.

She chuckled delicately, nestling deeper into the crook of the blond's neck. "Just tell me when you'd like me to go back to my room," she replied slyly. She hadn't been this physically close to anyone in a while. And honestly? It felt nice. She wasn't quite sure why, but Mareena touching her didn't bother her- it never really had. In these last few weeks, she never would have let anyone touch her this intimately.

And she wasn't quite sure why that was. But she sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Mareena pressed her cheek to Theodora's. "You already know what I'm going to say to that," she murmured.

Theodora smiled and sighed in content; Mareena's cheek was soft and smooth and comfortable and she never wanted to move. The girl herself smelled like the sea; clear, crisp, and fresh. "Mm-hmm," she hummed peacefully. "Hey, Mareena?"

"Yes, Theodora?"

She lifted her head up to come face-to-face with the Atlantean. "How'd you talk your parents into letting you stay here?" she questioned. She hadn't realized it before now, but Mareena had been quick to agree to stay with her. With the overprotective parents she had, it came as a bit of a surprise.

"Kaldur," answered Mareena. "More often than not, he's my go-to for convincing my parents of anything." She bit her lip, looking slightly apprehensive. "He, uh, heard from M'gann that you were having a rough time."

Theodora didn't really know what to make of that. "Oh," she stated. Was she supposed to feel angry with M'gann for telling? Because she didn't. She only felt embarrassed that Kladur, King Orin, and Queen Mera knew she was having a bit of a mental breakdown. Hera, what if the king and queen found her unworthy of their daughter or something? That would be horrible! Their relationship ruined before they even got a chance to date...

She must have looked as worried as she felt because Mareena tucked a piece of Theodora's hair behind her ears and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't look so mortified," she chided. "My parents don't think badly of you. They just seem rather..." She trailed off as she tried to think of the right word.

Theodora, of course, was thinking the worst. "Disgusted?" she guessed meekly. What else could they be? They probably knew all about the girl who never followed orders and ran away from home on a weekly basis. Hell, they probably thought that she was corrupting their precious daughter!

Mareena gave her a look. "Concerned," she corrected. She grinned in amusement. "If you could breathe underwater, I think my mother would try to adopt you. She's, uh, never been a fan of your father."

The Amazon shrugged. "Not many people are," she pointed out. "You should hear the rows he and my mother used to have about Dick." She smiled reminiscently. She remembered those days. Her mother was furious when her father announced that he was allowing Dick to fight with him. Come to think of it, that was probably the reason why she hadn't been allowed to fight until she had joined the Team. "I'm surprised she didn't throw him through a wall."

Mareena laughed delicately at that. "I think this is the reason why Atlantis and Themyscira have such a good relationship," she jeered. "Our mothers are very similar."

Theodora nodded and stood to her feet, stretching her arms. "Well, I'd better get back to my room," she decided with a small yawn. "The last thing we need is my father to check my room." She grinned slyly. "Or worse, check your room."

Mareena rolled her eyes. "Cheeky little thing, aren't you?" she remarked. But she didn't even try to hide the smile that graced her lips. "But you are right. Besides, you look tired."

She raised an eyebrow, amused. "Mareena, you know I don't sleep," she deadpanned. After spending weeks together- at different times, of course- it was hard to keep it a secret.

The blond sighed dramatically. "Worth a shot." She bit her lip again, her finger nervously twirling her hair. "I did have a question to ask you..."

Theodora titled her in confusion head but smiled. "Yes?" she prompted.

Mareena came a bit closer, but not too close. She was gazing down at her, her cerulean eyes alight with... hope? Yes, that sounded right. She looked hopeful right now. "May I kiss you?" she finally asked.

Her lips parted slightly in surprise, but Theodora quickly got over her shock as anticipation and excitement bubbled in her chest. The first kiss had been so nice that she had been waiting eagerly for a second one. She smiled encouragingly. "Of course you may," she urged.

Mareena smiled back and leaned down to press their lips together and Theodora's eyes immediately fluttered close. Just like last time, the blond's lips were soft and gentle. Only now, this was made more prominent by the fact that the only other comparison she had was that of Tryphena's harsh, rough ones. Mareena's lips were supple and experiences as they tenderly coaxed her own. She didn't demand her cooperation like Tryphena, she simply initiated action and requested her reaction.

And Theodora was all too happy to give it.

She kissed back, trying to match Mareena's rhythm as the Atlantean's hands came to cup her cheeks. Her thumbs ran over Theodora's cheeks in a way that relaxed her. In fact, if she wasn't so engaged in the kiss, Theodora thought that it may have lulled her to sleep. Hera, Mareena was a really good kisser. SHe vaguely wondered in the seemingly innocent golden girl had prior experience...

However, her brain promptly turned off when she felt Mareena's tongue caress her mouth. She froze as unwanted memories began to surface.

OoOoOo

Theodora kept her lips pressed firmly together when she felt Tryphena's tongue try to force its way into her mouth. This wasn't right. It couldn't be! She had never seen any fighter train like this. Not her parents or Black Canary or even any of the other Amazons. She didn't like this. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mother.

Tryphena grabbed a fistful of her dark locks and harshly jerked her head back. She cried out as the older Amazon pinned her against the wall, never letting go of her hair. "Oh, Sunshine," she tutted condescendingly. "We talked about this. You have to go along with what I'm doing if you want to be a real Amazon."

Theodora shook her head as best she could. "I-I don't want to do this anymore," she whimpered. Tears welled up in her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. "Please let me go."

The woman smirked as she hoisted the girl up against the wall, positioning herself between her legs as she used the girl's thighs to support her. "But we've only just begun, Sunshine," she reminded her. "I thought you wanted to get better. I thought you wanted to make your mother and grandmother proud." Her teeth raked against the ten-year old's ear before she gnawed at it.

Theodora winced in pain. "Please stop," she begged, the tears finally escaping. This hurt, but not in the usual way that training did. No, this hurt was much more distinctive and concentrated. She didn't feel the usual triumph and pride that came with her injuries. No, she only felt shame and she didn't have a clue as to why that was.

Tryphena laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that sent shivers up her spine. "No, Sunshine, I don't think I will," she purred. "You're mine now, sweetheart, and don't ever forget that."

And with that, the Amazon forced another bruising kiss onto her lips.

*OoOoOo*

"Theodora? Theodora!"

She was snapped back to the present by Marenna frantically calling her name. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she tried to focus on the blond's eyes, which were wide with concern and guilt. But that didn't make sense. Why did she feel guilty? She hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, this was Theodora's fault. She knew she wasn't ready for this, yet here she was stringing Mareena along. She was a horrible person.

And what made her even more horrible was that she would never tell Mareena that.

Mareena's hands were still cradling her face. "Theodora, are you alright?" she asked desperately, just shy of demanding it. "I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have taken it that far! Please, just tell me you're alright!"

Theodora blinked, trying to center herself. She met Mareena's eyes and tried to look as calm as possible. "I'm fine," she assured her, trying to play it off with a shrug. "I guess I just zoned out. It's not that big of a deal."

Mareena let go of her face, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then why are you crying?" she questioned, her tone uncharacteristically angry and accusing.

She swiped a hand across her left cheek to find that she was, indeed, crying. Dammit. "I, uh..." This time, she didn't have an excuse. So, she didn't say anything.

The blond sighed, any agitation that had been on her face wiped away as she put a hand on her should (Theodora tried not to flinch). "I'm sorry for overwhelming you," she apologized gently. "I'll ask next time. But if you're still uncomfortable, please tell me."

Theodora nodded slowly at that. "Okay," she agreed. She was so distracted that she didn't even allow herself to become excited at the implications of another kiss between them. "I will."

Mareena smiled before pressing her lips to the crown of Theodora's head. "You do need to get back to your room," she reminded her. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded again. "Uh-huh." Without another word, she turned on her heel and retreated to her room.

OoOoOo

Why the fuck did she have to ruin everything for herself?

Mareena's kissing hadn't been rough or demanding or controlling like Trphena's. It had been soft, inviting, and coaxing. And it wasn't like she had been uncomfortable in the beginning. She had been enjoying it! So what the fuck was wrong with her? Why couldn't she have just continued kissing like everybody else? Why couldn't she be normal?

Theodora flopped onto her bed with a groan. This was fucking great. She knew Mareena. From this point onward, their relationship- or lack thereof- was going to be like walking on eggshells and she hated herself for it.

She rammed her fist into her pillow; and just when it seemed like there were completely comfortable around each other!

Theodora sighed and turned onto her back. Was it always going to be like this? Would Tryphena's actions haunt her for the rest of her life? She hoped not. She wanted to enjoy the things that everyone else could. She wanted to be able to kiss whomever she wanted whenever she wanted and with her own free will. But it felt like that would never happen, not with Tryphena's shadow looming over her.

She wondered if things would ever get better. She wondered if she would ever be able to kiss anyone- tongue and all. She wondered if-

Oh, Hera. She was having trouble kissing. How on Gaea's green Earth was she ever going to be able to have sex? Her first time had been stolen away from her, her virginity taken right under her nose- taken before she even knew what virginity was. It felt like she was dirty like she was ruined for any potential lovers that she would ever have. It just wasn't fair.

She rubbed her temples; thinking about all this made her want to tear out her own hair. She was such a mess.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, whoever actually reads this. Please enjoy!

"I'm beginning to think that you Waynes have too much money."

Theodora snorted at that. "That, my dear Mareena, is an understatement," she retorted. She rather liked this side to her blond companion. To the unsuspecting eye, she seemed like the perfect princess, the golden girl of Atlantis. But lately, she had been a witness to the Atlantean's playful and flirty side. And she would be lying if she said it wasn't enticing. "We literally own half of Gotham."

Mareena chortled. "I'm surprised you lot don't own half the world," she remarked good-naturedly.

Things were pretty good between them. Theodora had somehow been able to shove aside what had happened the other night to the darkest recesses of her mind. Mareena hadn't mentioned it and for that she was thankful. She didn't know what she would do if things between them became like her relationship with everyone else.

Currently, the two of them were sitting by the lake that was on the Wayne property. Both girls were in bathing suits. Mareena's suit was a light, pink-colored two-piece bikini that showed off her long, toned legs. Theodora's suit was a light purple one-piece that ended mid-thigh. Yet another frustration of hers. She used to have no problem showing skin, but now she couldn't even wear a bikini. She just felt like everyone was staring at her, ogling her. It made her uncomfortable as hell.

On the plus side, Mareena's legs did look really good.

She hadn't really paid much attention to it at first, but Mareena was gorgeous. Her body was long and slender and pulled together by firm muscle. She wasn't as muscular as Theodora, but she most certainly wasn't a stick. Her curves were subtle and soft but not unnoticeable in the slightest. Her platinum blond hair was lengthy and draped over her right shoulder and her cheekbones were perfectly angular. Her lips were pink and full and her eyes-

Hera, her eyes.

Theodora hadn't been exaggerating when she had said they were as blue as Themyscira's seas. In fact, looking at them again, she was sure she hadn't done them enough justice. They were even bluer than that and she didn't even know how that was possible. Gazing at them now, Theodora was sure that she'd get lost in them and-

"Theodora."

Her eyes immediately refocused as she snapped out of her stupor. Theodora blinked. "Huh?"

Mareena was staring at her, a smile painted on her pink lips and her cerulean eyes dancing with amusement. "You were staring at me," she observed. "Any particular reason why?"

Theodora felt her face flush with heat, embarrassment settling in her stomach at being caught. "You're just really pretty," she bashfully admitted, her teeth raking over her bottom lip nervously. Now that was the understatement of the year.

Mareena beamed at her. "Thanks, Dora," she replied happily. "You are too."

She felt her blush grow warmer. "Did you just call me Dora?" she questioned. No one had ever called her that before, not even her mother. It was either Theodora or Theo to everyone else. Never Dora. Then again, Mareena never had called her Theo. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why. Maybe she just liked Dora better.

The blond started slightly. "Is... that okay?" she asked apprehensively. "If you don't want me to call you that, I understand! I just thought since everyone calls you Theo-"

"I like it," Theodora cut her off with a smile. Dora... was nice. It felt a bit more grown up. It felt a bit more personal and more intimate. Maybe she would only let Mareena call her that.

Mareena looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure? Because if you'd rather me call you Theo..."

The young Amazon shook her head. "No, I like Dora," she assured her. "Dick picked Theo for me when I was around four. I didn't choose it." Theo was fine. She didn't really care if people called her that. She had never really loved it or hated it, it was just always there. But Dora felt like it meant something. It could be like an inside thing between the two of them.

Mareena visibly relaxed. "That's good," she stated, relieved. "Because I rather like the name Dora for you."

Theodora grinned at her. "Well, if you get to call me Dora, I think I should have a nickname for you," she pointed out.

The blond chuckled at her. "And what would that be?" she inquired with interest. "You know, I've never had a nickname. Unless you count Artur butchering the pronunciation of my name by calling me, Mara."

Theodora laughed. "Well, I wouldn't want to take Artur's name," she responded. She thought for a moment. What would suit the Atlantean princess? She didn't want to do something cheesy like Lagoon boy and call her Angelfish. "What about Reena?"

Mareena titled her head in thought. "Reena," she repeated. The blond smiled. "I like it."

The Amazon beamed. "I'm glad." She looked towards the lake, whose surface glittered in the sunlight. Her father had maintenance people who take care of it every once in a while, so it wasn't dirty. It was actually crystal clear.

Of course, it would never compare to Mareena's eyes and-

Theodora sighed. For some reason or another, her infatuation with the Atlantean ran deep. She didn't know where these feelings had come from, but she didn't feel like trying to fight them. She already had so much to think about. She didn't want to push her away. Because really, what would that help?

"Dora..."

She looked over to the object of her affections, who was standing in the lake. Mareena smiled at her. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked. "I could use your company."

Theodora smiled back before entering the water. It was cold, but she didn't really mind because she knew that it would get warmer the longer she was in it. She moved to stand next to Mareena, who looked very much in her element. The blond held her arm out and Theodora was more than happy to settle herself into the open space. Mareena enclosed her arm around her waist, drawing her in as close as possible. She leaned against Mareena, very comfortable in her embrace.

Theodora closed her eyes in content. "This is nice," she stated, her eyes drooping slightly.

Mareena, whose face was nestled in the crook of her neck, smiled against her skin. "Yes," she agreed. "It is."

And for one, perfect moment, Theodora felt entirely at peace for the first time in years.

OoOoOo

"So, you and Mareena?"

Theodora groaned as a blush crept onto her cheeks. She turned around to see Tim standing there, a smirk on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied. Perhaps if she acted cluelessly, he would leave her alone about it. Although, she knew that the possibility of that was a very slim one.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Tim teased. "The two of you are practically joined at the hip. And I think we all know about your little late-night visits."

She flushed deeper. "I-I..." She sighed, hanging her head in embarrassment. "Does Father know?"

He laughed at her. "He'd throw Mareena out if it didn't look like it was helping you," he told her. "Really, you thought you'd be able to hide it from him?"

Theodora shrugged. "It was wishful thinking on my part," she said. She leaned against the wall, her gaze hardening slightly. "Nice to know that the two of you enjoy conversing about me when I'm not in the room."

Tim frowned at her. "Don't do that," he admonished her, scowling slightly. "You won't talk to us, what are we supposed to do?"

She was about ready to bite his head off but took a deep breath instead. Getting irritated and starting an argument wasn't going to solve anything. All it would do was put them both in a bad mood. Besides, she didn't want to cause a rift between them, not over something like this. "I'm not going to fight with you," she told him calmly. "But I will say that you all could learn from Mareena."

Feeling satisfied and slightly haughty (which she blamed entirely on her mother), Theodora raised her chin and left the library.

OoOoOo

"I'm sorry."

The words tumbled out of Theodora's mouth before she could stop them. She couldn't help it. She was sorry. She was sorry for everything. She watched as her companion looked at her, confusion painted across her face. "Sorry?" Mareena repeated, tilting her head to the side. Her button nose scrunched and she couldn't help but notice how charming it was. "Dora, what on Earth are you sorry for?"

Theodora pursed her lips. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm benched," she reminded her, gesturing around them. "And since I'm benched, that means we can't go on missions. I fucked it all up for the both of us."

Mareena frowned at her, her eyes downcast. "I... I think I'm more than ready for a break," she spoke quietly. So quietly, in fact, that Theodora had to strain her ears to hear her.

The young Amazon was about to question this before it hit her like a well-aimed punch from her mother. "Oh," she said lamely. She hesitantly brought Mareena in for a hug, hoping it was as comforting as she wanted it to be. "Hera, Reena, I'm sorry. I haven't even asked how you were doing after..."

Mareena gave her a halfhearted smile. "I'm alright," she assured her. "Remember, it wasn't my first time. Besides-" She looked up to the sky. "I don't regret it. Not one bit. It saved you."

Taking a chance, Theodora gave her a little kiss on the cheek. It was quick, but she hoped that it got her message across. "And I will always be grateful to you for that," she vowed. She grinned. "Of course, next time, I'm saving you."

The Atlantean laughed at that. "Deal," she agreed. She began to gently thread her fingers through Theodora's hair.

Theodora leaned into the touch. It was strange; she had even felt uncomfortable with people touching her hair before she got her memories back. But whenever Mareena did it, she never had a problem with it. She was just so gentle when she stroked her hair, so caring as she ran her fingers through each little strand. It was very comforting. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and-

"Would you mind if I braided it?"

Theodora started slightly, her eyes popping back open. "Braid it?" she repeated. "You want to braid my hair?"

"Mm-hmm," was Mareena's response. "I can't really do anything with my hair because it's so thin. But yours is a lot thicker than mine. Your hair is beautiful."

She involuntarily flinched at those words, however innocent them seemed to be. Those were the exact same words that Tryphena had- no. No. She couldn't think like that. If she kept going back, she would never go forward. This wasn't Themyscira and Mareena wasn't Tryphena. The two weren't even on the same level. She would never hurt her.

Right?

Mareena seemed to notice her hesitation. "If you don't want me to, I won't," she assured her quickly. "I just thought I'd offer, but-"

Theodora shook her head. "No, I'd like that," she interrupted, forcing a smile on her face. There was no harm in it. Besides, it might take her mind off things. "Please, continue."

Mareena nodded and began to get to work. Her fingers were gentle and experienced and she didn't pull too hard. And that was good because she didn't think she'd be able to handle it if she tugged harshly. It didn't take long, maybe ten minutes at the most. "There," said the blond proudly. "All done."

Theodora admired the fishtail braid. It went over her shoulder and down to her stomach, two strands of hair framing her face. She managed a small smile; a real one this time. "I like it," she stated. And she did. Mareena did an excellent job. "Thank you."

Mareena kissed the top of her head. "My pleasure, Dora," she replied. "You look beautiful." She smiled sheepishly. "Then again, you always look beautiful."

Theodora blushed but laced her fingers with Mareena's. "You're the beautiful one," she retorted. Honestly, the girl literally had the face of an angel. "Reena, I..." She trailed off, not quite knowing what to say.

Mareena moved to stand directly in front of her. "Yes?" she responded.

For some reason, she was struggling to say what she wanted to. Actually, what did she have to say? The Atlantean already knew that she liked her and vice versa. What more was there to say except...

Oh.

No, it was still too early for that. And while Theodora certainly fancied Mareena, she wasn't sure that she loved her in that way. Not yet, anyway. But she certainly did love her as a friend. "I want to go into town." Well, that was a far cry from what she was thinking about. Though, it did ring true. She was tired of being stuck in the Manor. Besides, her punishment was almost done.

Mareena hummed in thought. "Well, when your punishment's done, I suppose we can take some trips," she assumed. She pressed her cheek to Theodora's. "I'll take you anywhere you want, Dora."

Theodora beamed. "Anywhere with you is where I want to go," she replied. Mareena simpered back at her before rewarding her with a kiss on the cheek.

Hey, it might have been cheesy as hell, but it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's one smooth motherfucker. This chapter was corny and mushy, but I couldn't help myself! Besides, I need the fluff to break up the angst. Maybe I should change one of the genres to angst... Because the worst is yet to come. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hera ya go, friends.

It came to her in the middle of the night.

Without hesitation, Theodora took off in a sprint towards Mareena's room, not even bothering to be careful or quiet. She didn't care who she woke up or the fact that her father was going to ground her until she was thirty. She had important information and there was only one person she could trust with it. She just hoped that her hypothesis was correct.

Once at her destination, she urgently rapped her knuckles against the wooden door. She waited a few seconds before the door opened, revealing a tired-looking Mareena, who squinted at her. "Dora?" she murmured. She gave a soft yawn. "Is everything alright?"

Theodora felt slightly guilty; it looked like she had woken her friend up from a deep sleep. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. One of the many downsides to having insomnia; not everyone is awake when you are. "Did I wake you?"

Mareena gave her a worn-out chuckle. "Not all of us are raging insomniacs like you," she joked. "But you didn't answer my question. Is something wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Reena, we just established that I don't sleep," she replied hurriedly. Hera, she felt like she had so much to say, but not enough time to say it. Did that make sense? Probably not. Was she rambling? She was rambling. "But if you're too tired, I can just tell you in the morning. But, holy shit, I just had the realization of the century and I should have noticed it sooner, and-"

"Dora," Mareena intervened, lightly grabbing her shoulder reassuringly. "Slow down. Breathe." The Amazon reluctantly did as she said. "Now tell me what you were going to, but a lot slower this time."

Theodora took a deep breath. "I... I think I know what Athena meant."

OoOoOo

She was going to get in so much trouble for this, but she didn't have it in her to care at the moment. Besides, it was past midnight, which meant that this was the end of her punishment.

Theodora and Mareena were at the Gotham City Carnival, which was currently closed. Not the ideal spot, but she couldn't think of anywhere else. The Manor and the Batcave weren't safe, and she wasn't going to risk the tunnels either. Besides, it was quiet and desolate here, not a soul was in sight. Which was good because they didn't need anyone overhearing this.

Mareena looked at her with curiosity. "So, what do you think she meant?" she asked. The two of them were perched on the top of the Ferris wheel, overlooking all of Gotham. It truly was at its most beautiful at night. Then again, it was also at its most dangerous at night. There had to be some kind of irony there.

Theodora bit her lip in thought. Did she really want to tell Mareena? This was going to be dangerous; possibly the most dangerous mission. And she knew that the blond would insist on accompanying her. She didn't want to put her in danger. She was about to voice this when she made the mistake of gazing into Mareena's eyes.

She truly loved those cerulean eyes. They were calm and peaceful and comforting, three things she always longed for. But now, they showed nothing but fierce determination and loyalty. She knew, at that moment, that Mareena was the right person to tell this to.

So, Theodora closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them. "Athena told me I would find two lost members of my family in the shadows," she reiterated. She had told all this to the girl across from her a long time ago and they had spent hours brainstorming what the goddess had meant.

Mareena nodded. "Yes, and we couldn't come up with a single clue," she reminded her. "Continue."

"I... I think that she meant that almost literally," Theodora proceeded. "What if they aren't in the shadows, but with the Shadows?"

The Atlantean tilted her head. "But what does that-?" She gasped suddenly, her hands flying over her mouth. "Y-You mean with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows on Infinity Island?" True horror had struck her face like lightning.

Theodora nodded. "Yes." She groaned, massaging her temples. "But I still don't know who the two missing family members are. The only one I can think of is Jason and he..." She cut herself off, a solemn frown marring her face.

Mareena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand he was your brother," she stated gently. "Were the two of you close?"

The young Amazon sighed. "Not exactly," she admitted. Memories from the short time spent with her second oldest brother flooded her head.

~OoOoOo~

"Jason Todd, eímai étsi tha klotsísei ton kólo sou!"

Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Theodora, language," he warned, spinning his swivel chair around to face his two children. He did so just in time to stop his daughter from lunging at the boy across from her. He leveled both of them with a Batglare, which instantly got their attention. "Jason, what did you do to her now?"

An eight-year-old Theodora crossed her arms over her chest. "He put a frog in my closet!" she very nearly screeched, outraged. It seemed to get harder and harder to stay at her father's with Jason Todd around. He was considerably harder to live with than her other brother.

Sure, Dick pulled his fair share of pranks, but it was all in good fun. He really brought light to Wayne Manor with them. Jason pulled them to intentionally get under someone's skin. Not to mention he was arrogant and egotistical and- ugh! He just made her flesh crawl with rage sometimes. Besides, they had almost nothing in common. She was finding it hard to connect with him and that made her sad since he was family.

Bruce looked down at his youngest son. "Jason," he deadpanned. "Really?"

Jason, however, merely shrugged. "Hey, she's the one who ate the last chocolate chip cookie," he reminded them. "I had to get her back somehow. They're Alfred's."

Theodora lunged at him again, only to be caught by her father. "So you put a frog in my closet?!" she demanded hotly. Hera, she could have throttled him. "I could have made you more freaking cookies!"

He chuckled at her. "Maybe I just like getting you mad," he retorted. If it wasn't for her father holding her back, she may have thrown him into a wall.

OoOoOo

"You know what? Screw you, old man!"

Theodora flinched at the sound of Jason slamming his door shut. The arguments between him and her father were becoming more and more frequent and Jason was becoming violent and angry. And honestly? She couldn't blame him. She knew that her father missed Dick, who was in Blüdhaven as Nightwing, but what he was doing wasn't right. He couldn't constantly compare Jason to Dick because they were two different people.

And she knew it was wearing Jason down.

The nine-year-old debated going to comfort him but thought better of it. There weren't exactly close. In fact, they still fought like a cat and a dog.

OoOoOo

She couldn't believe it.

Theodora felt like her world was splitting apart. She couldn't breathe; it felt like there was an elephant standing on her chest. She couldn't take her eyes off of Jason's body- burnt and bloody and broken. His entire suit was torn and his mask was all but falling apart. Her gaze traveled to her father, who was holding him as tight as he could.

There was a firm grip on her shoulder and she looked up to see her mother. "Theodora-" she began, but her daughter didn't give her a chance to finish.

She pulled away and ran out of the room, tears flying from her face. She ran up the stairs and to her room, throwing herself onto her bed. And she wept, oh how she wept.

"No," sobbed Theodora. "Hera, please no." Her sobs soon turned into howls of sorrow and despair and regret as she thought of every mean thing she ever said to him, of every argument and fight they ever had. "Jason, please! Please come back! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" However, she knew that it was futile. Once Hades claimed a soul, there was no bringing it back.

Jason was gone.

~OoOoOo~

"Theodora!"

Theodora snapped out of her stupor with a gasp. She hadn't meant to get lost in her memories, but thinking about Jason... It just dug up a lot of hurt and regret between them. She didn't like to think about him very often. She turned to Mareena, who looked nothing less than concerned. "S-Sorry," she choked out. "I just... got lost in the past for a minute."

Mareena gave her a sad smile. "It happens," she sympathized. "So, when are we leaving?"

She was taken back by this. "We?" she repeated. Of course, she had a feeling that the Atlantean would want to come with. But still, Ra's al Ghul was not someone to be taken lightly. Halo had been killed on Infinity Island (of course, she revived herself, but still). "Mareena, I can't ask you to go to Infinity Island-"

The blond crossed her arms. "Then it's a good thing you didn't ask," she retorted. "I'm volunteering of my own free will."

Theodora gave her a look. "Reena-"

Mareena gave her the same look, placing her hands on her hips. "Dora."

She bit her lip; damn that girl! Mareena usually wasn't very assertive, but when she was she was very attractive- somehow even more so than usual. Besides, she could see that she wasn't going to change her mind; she was stubborn. Theodora sighed. "Fine," she relented. "But you have to promise me you'll be careful. They won't hesitate to kill you."

Mareena nodded. "I'll be careful," she promised. "Just watch out for yourself, too."

Theodora shrugged. "We'll see."

OoOoOo

A week later, the two of them were set to leave.

Everything was all set up. They would go as Fury and Aquagirl as they figured it was much safer. From what they had heard from Dick, al Ghul was only down to a few followers. And from their suits, he would know exactly who they were. He would be a fool to kill princesses from Themyscira and Atlantis respectively, lest he brings war upon himself from both kingdoms.

"Thank you again, for this," said Theodora softly. They were in her mother's penthouse, preparing for their journey. They couldn't very well get ready to leave in the manor. That would raise far too much suspicion. Besides, there was something that her mother's penthouse had that Wayne Manor didn't.

Mareena kissed the crown of her head. "Dora, we're friends," she reminded her. "I care about you and I'll always be there to help you."

Theodora smiled and brought her in for a hug. "And I you," she vowed. She quickly pressed a chaste kiss to the older girl's lips before making her way toward the elevator. "Come on, it's just down here."

Mareena obliged, following her into the elevator. "Now, I wonder what secrets you and your mother are hiding down here," she teased.

Theodora smirked. "You'll see," she answered cryptically. She would be the first to admit that a part of her was just showing off. She wanted the Atlantean to think she was cool! So, she punched in the code: 0142 and the elevator all but plummeted to the bottom. Where they were going was past even the basement.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Mareena once they came to a stop. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

Theodora giggled. "Sorry," she apologized. "But you'll forgive me when you see what's here." The elevator doors opened to reveal a large, white room. It held all sorts of things; the original Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, and Troian suits, suits of Amazon armor, ancient Amazon weapons. But one thing stood out the most among everything it contained.

"Is that...?" began Mareena, staring up at it.

Theodora beamed. "Uh-huh," she confirmed. "You, my friend, are looking at Wonder Woman's very own invisible jet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see that coming? I felt like I was being obvious. Anyway, I hope you like and it please review!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been kicking my ass for the last few months, but I finally made it. Please enjoy!

"Dora?"

"Yes?"

Mareena's fingernails were digging into her armrests, her body stiff as they soared through the air. "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" she questioned. Her eyes would dart from her to the steering wheel every once and a while to make sure that her hands stayed on it at all times. She would then look outside of the window, just to be sure that they weren't hurtling toward the ground.

Theodora would be lying if she said that the sight didn't amuse her.

The young Amazon chuckled. "Reena, relax," she coaxed gently. "I've been watching my mother fly this since before I could talk. I know what I'm doing."

Mareena took a deep breath. "If you're sure..."

Theodora took one hand off the wheel and laced their fingers together. "I won't let anything happen to you," she promised. And she wouldn't. If they did somehow crash, she would immediately grab Mareena and escape. "Do you trust me?"

The Atlantean smiled and curled her fingers around her hand. "Always," she replied. She then let go. "But I'd trust you more if you put that hand back on the steering wheel."

Theodora laughed but did as she said. She frowned as she noticed that they were getting closer and closer to their destination. "You know, it isn't too late for me to bring you home," she reminded her, biting her lip. She felt her stomach fill with dread as she thought about all the things that could go wrong. What if they didn't make it back? What if she got Mareena hurt? Or worse, killed? She would never forgive herself.

But Mareena pressed a comforting kiss to her cheek. "Dora, I thought we were passed this," she responded. "You risked everything for me in Spain and I would do the same for you. We're a team. I would never let you go alone."

Theodora managed to smile. "Alright," she relented. She knew she would never to persuade the Atlantean to do any different. "Whatever you do, don't attack first. Show respect; don't give al Ghul or his lackies any reason to kill you."

In all honesty, Ra's al Ghul disgusted her. She may not have been there for those missions, but she knew all about her father's past with the al Ghul family. Not to mention, the Team's history with Ra's in particular. He was as manipulative and cunning as they came, playing God and avoiding death like it was nothing.

(Needless to say, Hades had a particular disdain for him. That much was apparent to anyone connected to the Gods.)

But she would have to swallow her pride if she wanted to succeed. If Ra's al Ghul had something- anything- he wouldn't give it up easily. She was going to have to be smart about this.

OoOoOo

Theodora took a deep breath to center herself as they landed. This was it. She was actually doing this. She was actually going to face Ra's al Ghul and get her family members back, whoever those family members were. Hera, she hoped this didn't prove to be a mistake. She hoped that, for once, she would end up doing a good thing. She hoped that this didn't end up hurting more people.

"Don't look so nervous," reproved Mareena. "As you said, al Ghul won't want to start a war with Themyscira and Atlantis. Not with the League of Shadows no longer under his control."

"But that doesn't mean he'll cooperate," Theodora pointed out. "Besides, what if no one finds out that we ever came here? They won't even know where we are." That was something she hadn't thought about before. Themyscira and Atlantis were mighty kingdoms full of brave warriors, but those warriors were useless if there was no one to target.

Mareena looked at her incredulously. "You really think your father of all people won't be able to figure it out?" she deadpanned. "He probably knows where we are at this moment."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You give him too much credit," she muttered. Though, she had a feeling it was true. The entire manor was bugged, after all. They could have let something slip by accident. There could still be a tracer in her, maybe even one on Mareena. Hell, he could have heard her entire conversation with Athena. Batman always had a plan, especially when it came to his children.

Mareena grinned at her. "You know I'm right," she retorted with a wink. "Now, let's get on with this, shall we?"

Theodora nodded, trying to ignore the bad feeling settled in her stomach. "I think it's best that we approach al Ghul directly at his palace, lest we run into Sensei." She had never met the man in person, but she knew that he was the one who had killed Halo without a second thought. He then proceeded to lock Brion and Forager in a cell with her dead body.

He was definitely not one to be messed with.

Mareena nodded. "That seems best," she agreed. "But what if we run into Sensei first?"

She sighed. "I suppose we try to reason with him. If he knows that we mean no harm, he might let us pass." Though, she largely doubted it. Sensei would do anything to defend the honor of the League of Shadows; that included dealing with trespassers.

They would have to be very, very careful.

OoOoOo

The two girls approached the al Ghul palace, Theodora making sure to keep her eyes wide and alert. She knew that most of the assassins were gone, the League Shadows no longer under al Ghul's leadership, but that didn't make it safer. In fact, they were more at risk of being ambushed with a smaller group since a smaller group was better at hiding.

Her time on the Team had taught her that.

Upon arriving at the grand building, Theodora shoved the enormous doors open. They swung apart slowly with an echoing creak, the area inside ominously dark. The two girls walked forward, their clicking heels echoing against the floor. "This is most definitely a trap," Theodora stated. She strained her ears, trying to see if she could pick up any sound. It was completely silent as far as she could tell; al Ghul trained his disciples well.

Mareena sighed. "I hate to say it, but you're probably right," she agreed. "Even though your mom's jet is invisible, it's not noiseless."

Theodora nodded before directing her attention to the front of the room; she wanted everyone in the vicinity to hear her. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the daughter of Wonder Woman," she called. "So, that means I can hear you breathing. You lot can come out now." She was bluffing, of course, since she couldn't really hear anything, but they didn't know that.

It was at that moment that Ra's al Ghul himself emerged from the shadows. "Fury," he greeted with a nod. "Or should I say, Princess Theodora Wayne. It has been a long time, child."

Why was she not surprised that he knew her identity? The al Ghuls practically stalked the Waynes.

Theodora raised an eyebrow, regarding the man in front of her carefully. "You'll have to forgive me, but I am certain that we have never met," she replied. She'd heard stories, of course, but she had never met the man face-to-face. Just what was he talking about?

Al Ghul chuckled. "Of course," he began. "you were only a mere child. I doubt you would recall the event."

She wanted desperately to press him for more information, but she knew that wasn't what she was hear to do. No, she was here on a mission and dammit, she was going to complete it. The young Amazon cleared her throat. "It has come to my attention that you have something of mine and I'd like it back."

Because her family was hers and Theodora Wayne would never stand for something being taken away from her.

He smirked down at her. "And what, may I ask, could I have possibly taken from you?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. His voice was smooth and condescending (not unlike her father's, she realized with a shiver).

Before she could respond, another voice made itself known. "Father, have you seen-?" The voice cut off and Theodora turned to see none other than Talia ah Ghul. As was the situation with Ra's, she had never met Talia, but that didn't stop her from disliking the woman any less. She was obsessed with her father and that was something she could not tolerate.

Talia's green eyes turned hard as they settled on the Themysciran heir. "What is she doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Theodora resisted the urge to smirk; it was no secret that Talia had wanted to bear her father's child. However, that honor had gone to her mother and there was no doubt in her mind that the woman resented her for it.

Good. Though, it probably wasn't wise to make an enemy out of Talia al Ghul.

"Apparently, we've taken something from her."

It was only for a moment, but Talia's eyes flashed with realization. She knew exactly what she was talking about. "That's ridiculous!" she insisted vehemently. "I suggest you check your sources before you accuse the al Ghul's of theft."

Ra's tutted disapprovingly. "Now, now, Talia," he scolded. It seemed as though not even his own daughter was safe from his arrogance. "There's no need to act so hasty. I think you and I know exactly what the young girl is talking about."

So her presumption had been right. Athena had meant that whatever had been taken from her was in the Shadows. She vaguely wondered if that did mean Jason, but she steeled her hopes. The Lazarus Pit was incredible, but it couldn't bring people back from the dead.

And Jason was gone.

Talia's eyes went wide. "But father-!" she began to protest.

But he waved a dismissive hand at her. "Go fetch them, would you?"

'Them,' as in more than one, just as Athena told her. But what did that mean? She didn't even know if Jason was a possibility, but the implication of more than one truly stumped her. Just what had she gotten herself into? And why in Hera's name did she think it was a good idea to drag Mareena-

That was when she felt a soft squeeze on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw Mareena, who was giving her a reassuring smile. She stopped to breathe for a moment before returning her attention to the man in front of her.

It was silent for a while, but Theodora didn't mind it. Ra's al Ghul was the last person on Earth she wanted to make small talk with. Still, the silence did make her uneasy. Or maybe that was al Ghul himself making her uneasy. Really, it was hard to tell.

"Did you miss me, brat?"

Theodora tensed, turning around to meet a man at least six inches taller than her. His jet black hair had a white streak in it and his lips were twisted into a cocky smirk. But what really got her were his eyes, sea green and almond-shaped. The same eyes that lit up trying on his Robin uniform for the first time. The same eyes that narrowed in anger whenever arguing with her father.

The same sea-green eyes that stared up at her, lifelessly glazed over as she watched him cradled in her father's arms.

This man was none other than Jason Todd, her older brother. But she knew that this wasn't the same carefree ball of energy that had once brightened Wayne Manor's corridors. No, standing before her was a broken man.

A broken man that she didn't even know how to begin to fix.

Now, this could have been a trick. Standing in front of her could be a clone or an impostor or anything. But in her heart, she knew that wasn't true. In her heart, she knew this was her brother and he was back.

She didn't move, she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say or how to react. It felt as if she was glued to the floor, unable to move. Her lips seemed to be stapled shut because she couldn't speak either.

She was completely and utterly in shock.

Before she could get over the fact that Jason was somehow back from the dead, Talia walked into the room. But she wasn't alone. Oh no, in her arms was a sleeping baby with dark hair and Theodora had to take a double-take.

Because that baby looked almost exactly like her in the picture her father had shown her so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all knew that Jason and Damian would get here eventually. I just struggled with how to introduce them, but here you go. Please enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was nice and smooth. Please enjoy!

Theodora would be the first to admit that she didn't know much about her father's past relationship with Talia al Ghul.

Her father was a private man, for lack of a better term. He kept his private affairs so close to his person that not even the people closest to him would know about them. She never pried, for the most part; a few questions regarding how he felt about her was her limit. She made sure to stay away from mentioning his past romances- which included (but wasn't limited to) Selina Kyle, Talia, and even her mother.

But goddammit, Theodora knew that her father would have never slept with Talia so recently. She may not have known everything, but she knew that there had been nothing but pain and heartbreak between the two. To say that the relationship was toxic would be a gross understatement.

Besides, that baby wasn't that old. Her father was much too enthralled in this elaborate plan of his to hook-up with Talia. However, there was no denying that this baby was related to her through her father; that distinct Wayne nose was much too recognizable.

And then there was also Jason. How was he back? She had seen his body, broken and beaten beyond repair. The Lazarus Pit couldn't bring people back from the dead, so how was it possible that the man standing in front of her was her dearly departed brother?

What in Hera's name was going on?

Jason let out a wry, humorless laugh at her starstruck expression. "Surprised to see us?" he mocked. His voice, though deeper than it had been the last time she'd heard it, was also hoarse. It sounded as if he hadn't spoken for a while.

Theodora quickly pulled herself together; she couldn't afford to let her guard down around the al Ghuls. "Perhaps a bit," she admitted. "But as you may recall, dear brother, I am from a world where this sort of thing happens all the time. I'm not as shocked as you may think."

She was lying through her teeth.

She turned away from her undead brother, instead facing the man responsible for all of this. "So, what is your plan from here?" she questioned, trying to keep the demanding bite out of her tone.

Al Ghul seemed to be pondering this as he peered down at her as if examining her closely. "Hmm, I think I shall allow you to return home with your brothers," he finally decided, shocking everyone in the room. Even Jason's eyes widened slightly.

Talia was the first to recover. "But Father!" she protested. "You cannot seriously allow her to steal away my son, your only heir!"

He shrugged indifferently. "We can always grow another," he pointed out nonchalantly.

To be fair, Theodora wasn't entirely sure that they hadn't grown the one in Talia's arms.

The brunette's grip on her son only seemed to tighten with that statement and Theodora felt a pang of sympathy for her. Normally, she would never try to separate a mother and child and she knew that her father would have never interfered if it was her and her mother.

But Diana Prince and Talia al Ghul were not the same person, far from it. Her mother had been brought up on truth, justice, and kindness. Talia had been brought up on lies, deceit, and cruelty. There was no contest between who could be trusted to raise a child with tenderness and unconditional love. No matter how much the assassin may have loved her son, a child's upbringing couldn't be left to the al Ghuls.

Especially not her brother's upbringing.

Al Ghul's eyes narrowed slightly at his daughter's subtle unwillingness. "Are you defying me, Talia?" he questioned. His voice had taken on a dangerous edge and even Theodora shivered in slight fear.

Talia winced and reluctantly shook her head. "Not at all, Father," she muttered, all but thrusting the baby into Theodora's arms. "Here."

Theodora secured her arms around him, moving the blanket out of the way so she could stare at the infant's innocent face. She felt her heart soften as she did so, a gentle smile gracing her face; just because she hated the child's mother didn't mean that she hated him. He was her brother, after all. "Hello, there," she cooed softly before returning her attention to his mother. "What's his name?"

Talia glared daggers at him. "Damian," she all but spat.

Damian Wayne did have a nice ring to it.

Theodora turned to Jason. "Are you... coming with us?" she asked. Of course, she had assumed he was, but that was his choice. She wouldn't- and probably couldn't- force him to come along if he didn't want to.

Jason's eyes darted from her to Talia, to al Ghul before he finally nodded. "Why not?" he finally responded. "Looks like my schedule just cleared up."

The Amazon nodded before gesturing for him and Mareena to follow her out. However, before they made it to the door, the sound of something whizzing through the air caught her attention and she turned around just in time to catch it in her palm. It made a small cut on her thumb, but other than that she and Damian were completely fine.

Theodora's eyes hardened as they settled on Talia's extended arm. She handed her brother to Mareena, stalking forward until she was at eye level with the woman. "That was a cheap shot," she began. "and I would have thought that you were raised with some kind of honor. I know you despise me, but did it even occur to you that I was holding your infant son?

"We could fight, you know. We could fight and one of us would win. But it would be a lose-lose for you. Do you want to know why?" She leaned in closer until they were only centimeters apart. "It would get out that you killed me. The League would know about it. My mother would know about it. And I think we both know that you don't want an angry Princess of the Amazons to target you."

Talia seemed to realize that she was right because she reluctantly backed away from her. Theodora resumed her stride outside of the palace. She wanted nothing more than to get off this Hera forsaken island.

OoOoOo

The jet ride was awkward and silent as Theodora worked on driving the four of them home. She kept herself occupied by planning what she was going to tell her father when they got there. No doubt, she was going to get grounded again, but she wasn't particularly worried about that. She was just glad that she was able to save Damian before the al Ghuls were given the chance to corrupt him.

Jason, however, was another story. There was no doubt in her mind that he was unhinged. How was he going to react to her father and, probably more importantly, Tim? He wouldn't be too fond of being replaced, Hera knew Dick wasn't at first. And Jason would be worse, far worse.

Theodora suddenly winced, her hand coming to rest on her temple. She was feeling a sharp pain in her head and it was making her a little sick to her stomach. She was momentarily distracted by this, so she didn't notice the jet slightly dipping. However, she was quick to amend that, pulling up so they were back to normal.

All this didn't go unnoticed by Mareena. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

She nodded. "Fine," she answered. "Just a headache." She turned to her two brothers, both of them having stayed silent this entire time. "Are you two alright back there?"

Jason shrugged. "Could do without your shit driving," he commented snidely. Theodora promptly ignored her and turned her attention to Damian. She had thankfully been able to locate her old car seat in the jet's back and had strapped Damian into it. The baby didn't fuss, he wasn't even asleep at the moment. He was just staring forward with a blank expression on his face.

Fucking al Ghuls.

Theodora sighed and kept driving, ignoring the discomfort she suddenly felt.

OoOoOo

When they got back to her mother's apartment, her father was there waiting for them and he did not look happy. "You're off punishment for a few hours and this is what happens?" he bit out at her. He had no idea of Jason or Damian's presence, as she'd had them wait in the jet until she called for them. She wanted it to be a surprise. "I've half a mind to lock you in your room forever."

Theodora held her hands up in defense. "Father, I promise I had a good reason," she swore. "You can come out now!"

Jason emerged, Damian in his arms, though he seemed uncomfortable holding the baby. "Hey, old man," he greeted and Theodora hated herself for not being able to detect what he was feeling. "Miss me?"

For once in his life, Bruce Wayne was shocked. And Theodora took no shame in thinking it was hilarious.

However, her amusement was short-lived as the room around her began to spin. Her stomach clenched and she felt like she was going to vomit any second. She felt to her knees, clutching her abdomen in pain.

Mareena was at her side in an instant. "Neptune, Dora, what's wrong?!" she exclaimed.

She took her into her arms and Theodora felt herself relax, if only slightly. Everything always felt better when Mareena was with her. "M-My stomach," she muttered. "I-It hurts." Everything around her seemed to be phasing in and out. She could only make out bits and pieces of what everyone around her was saying before she passed out entirely.

OoOoOo

When Theodora woke up, she was in the Batcave, atop one of the medical beds. She groaned as the first thing to come to her mind was the flimsy mattress. "Goddamn richest man in Gotham and he can't afford comfortable med beds," she griped, forcing herself to sit up. Her head was still hurting like crazy, but the pain in her stomach was gone.

"They're better for your back," her father stated as he approached, his deep voice cutting through the silence like a knife. He handed her a glass of water, which she begrudgingly took. "How do you feel?"

Theodora took a sip. "Like there's a tiny elf inside my brain, bashing against my skull with a hammer," she answered honestly. The aching in her head must have been affecting her mood; either that or she was PMS-ing.

Honestly, it could have been both.

Her father quirked an eyebrow but didn't question her response. "We performed an ultrasound to see if anything was wrong," he explained to her, hesitating slightly on the word 'ultrasound.' His eyes narrowed slightly when she giggled. "Obviously, not to look for a baby."

She shrugged. "You could have fooled me the way you said it." If someone told her that her father performed an ultrasound on her in her sleep to make sure she wasn't pregnant, she would have believed it. He was paranoid.

He glared at her before continuing. "Anyway, when we didn't find any broken bones or damaged organs in the ultrasound, we tested your blood for poison. Mareena mentioned that you pricked your thumb on a shuriken?"

Theodora cursed under her breath; of course, Mareena of all people would have seen the barely-visible cut. And it was just her luck that she spilled to her father. "Yeah, your ex tried to get in a cheap shot by throwing it at me when I had my back turned," she recalled. She flushed sheepishly. "I may or may not have threatened her with the ire of my mother."

Her father sighed, shaking his head. "You've got your mother's temper," was all he said in reply to that. He typed something into the computer, pulling up what seemed to be a clear liquid in a vial. "We think this is what she poisoned you with."

She squinted at the screen. "Is that... neutrumide?" she realized with a start. Neutrumide was an extremely rare substance that screwed with one's active Metagene. It didn't cause permanent damage but was handy for neutralizing most metas. Honestly, she couldn't even get angry due to how petty the whole ordeal was. "Your ex doesn't like me very much."

Her father glanced at her. "Did you expect her to?"

"Good point," she admitted. Suddenly, something leaped at her full-force, causing her to stumble backward back onto her back.

"Dora!" exclaimed whatever had jumped her, wrapping its arms around her torso. "Neptune, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Did she poison your bloodstream? I'll fly back to that island and kill her myself!"

The platinum blond hair immediately tipped Theodora off as to who it was, which helped to stop her mini heart attack. "Mareena!" she yelped in surprise, steadying them before Mareena's momentum caused her to go flying. "Okay, that didn't help my headache at all."

Mareena blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. She smiled down at her tenderly, pushing a dark strand out of Theodora's face. "I'm just so glad you're alright."

This time, it was Theodora's turn to blush. She usually would anyway, but they were right in front of her father, who was no doubt watching the entire thing. She cleared her throat. "Me too, Reena."

Mareena got off her, allowing her to sit up. "If you're feeling any better, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Hold on," her father interrupted, earning an irritated glance from his daughter. "You two still haven't told me why the hell you were on Infinity Island of all placed in the first place."

The girls glanced at each other, mentally pondering if they should tell the man. Of course, there was no harm in telling now, but a part of them wanted to keep it to themselves. Of course, they knew that wasn't an option seeing as though no one could truly hide anything from The Batman. So, with a sigh, Theodora began recounting her tale.

When she finished, she looked up at her father hopefully. "So, is it true?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. "Is Damian your son?" Was he her baby brother?

"I ran a DNA test as soon as we got you situated," he told her. "Based on the results, yes. I am Damian's father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask about continuity, I promise I'll fit this into the second half somehow. Just be warned that some things made be retconned and switched around. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 22. I think it's funny since this is the first time in like 15 chapters that I've circled back to the actual YJO plot. Anyway, please enjoy!

As soon as Kaldur made the call, everyone rushed over to the Outsiders' base of operations.

Theodora clung to Tim's arm as they watched Dick writhe in his bed, his face pale and his entire body coated in sweat. Her father, Barbara, and Alfred were with them as Dr. Helga Jace tended to the acrobat. Alfred's hand was on Barbara's shoulder while her father stood alone, staring at Dick with blank cobalt eyes. Though anyone who knew him knew that he was hurting more than he let on, probably more than any of them.

"His temperature's spiking," Dr. Jace informed them as Dick's thrashing became worse. "Help me strap him down so he doesn't hurt himself." Bruce obliged, striding over to hold down Dick's other arm.

Theodora's grip on Tim tightened as she swallowed the feeling of dread rising up in her throat. Jefferson had recovered just fine, why was it that Dick was still being affected? She tried not to dwell on it, trying to think about things that would make her feel better. Jason had stayed behind with Damian which, in retrospect, probably wasn't a good idea since they didn't know how unhinged the man was. Still, what other choice did they have? Bringing him here would arouse too many questions.

Besides, Cass was keeping an eye on him.

At least she knew that Mareena wasn't too far away, waiting just outside the room with Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner. Her cover was that she was Kaldur's protege (which was technically true) and was there to make sure he was alright.

"Ice is on the way," her father suddenly announced, snapping her out of her stupor. Ice? What did that have to do with anything? Just what had she missed?

"And then what?" demanded Barbara. She sounded close to sobbing and Theodora couldn't blame her. She felt like crying herself. After all, there had been a time when Dick had been her only big brother, her favorite person in the world. She couldn't lose him now...

OoOoOo

It was an hour later that Dick seemed to calm down. "His temperature's down," Dr. Jace informed them. His jaw was still clenched and his muscles still tensed, but he didn't look nearly as bad as before. Theodora's heart seemed to stop thundering in her chest and she finally felt like she could breathe again. "He's stable for the moment."

"Take a break, Doctor," Bruce advised her. "We'll call you if anything changes."

'Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?' Theodora couldn't help but think despite the situation. Leave it to her father.

"Father, what are we going to do?" Theodora asked when Jace left. She suddenly felt much younger than she was, reminiscent of a time when she thought her parents had all the answers.

Tim's arms encircled her torso in a hug. "He'll be okay," he assured her. "This is Dick we're talking about. He's been through worse." This didn't make her feel much better. Who was he crying to convince; her or himself?

"Why don't you all head out there?" Alfred suggested, being everyone's saving grace as per usual. Besides, the five of them had business to talk with Kladur, Mareena, and M'gaan. "I'll keep an eye on Master Dick."

They all agreed, heading out to the common room. Her father regarded the two Atlanteans and Martian. "Kaldur, M'gann, a word?" The three of them followed the group with no objection, entering a room separate from the rest of the building. However, Theodora pulled Mareena back, shaking her head as an indicator that they didn't need to be there.

Or, she didn't want to be there.

Mareena seemed to understand because she brought her in for a hug. Theodora buried her face in her neck as Mareena whispered sweet nothings and reassurances into her ear. It didn't really help the situation, but it was nice to know that someone was there for her.

As she pulled away from the hug, Theodora's eye suddenly caught Jefferson's. His brown irises seemed to be piecing something together and her stomach started to churn nervously. Was her putting two and two together? No, he couldn't be. There was no way.

Alas, her hopes were dashed as he rushed towards them and the rest of the group as they started to walk out of the secluded room. "You're all working TOGETHER!" he thundered, startling her and Mareena, whose grip on her tightened slightly. Out of surprise or protection, she didn't know. "Mr. I-don't-join-teams Grayson takes me on a rogue mission to Granny's house where we're recused by the co-chair of the Justice League and a Bat-Family drone?"

"That's on me-" Barbara tried.

"I can explain-" Kaldur attempted.

"Oh, I'm sure it is, and I'm sure you can!" Jefferson continued. He was beyond pissed now and Theodora knew they were all done for. The Outsiders were all but staring at them now, Garfield's green eyes shining with betrayal. Everyone else just looked confused.

Theodora was just grateful Cassie wasn't there. Not only would it be the final nail in the coffin for their relationship, but she would also kick Tim to the curb and never look back.

"But it doesn't stop there," Jefferson continued. But his eyes widened with further realization and Theodora wished that these people weren't so smart. "Or start there for that matter. That joint op in meta-traffickers around the world. Dick explained it oh-so logically. It was intel that M'gann provided to us, to the Team and to the League, but of course, it was really the eight of you coordinating."

'Nine,' Theodora mentally corrected in her head. It was rather hard to focus on Jefferson's rant as she thought about how her mother was right. They were hurting everyone by doing this and it made her heart ache.

However, Jefferson wasn't done. "Just how long have you been coordinating?" His voice was getting quieter at this point, but she knew it was only a matter of time until he started shouting again. "When I quit the Justice League and wouldn't join Batman Inc., did Dick recruit me for Markovia just to keep me in the fold? Holy-" His eyes went wide. "When the League split, Batman didn't blindside Aquaman, you both planned it in advance! Created that dog and pony show to lie to every one of your fellow Leaguers!"

Theodora jumped when he pointed to her. "And what about your own kid? Did you manipulate her to do the same thing? Did you teach her and Aquagirl over there that lying and betraying their friends and family was okay if it was for a good cause?" She swallowed thickly as she thought back to that day. She knew that she had convinced everyone that this split was breaking her heart, that she couldn't choose between her parents.

Was going along with this plan, was lying to everyone she held close to her heart, the right thing to do?

"And why?" Jefferson strode up to Kaldur until they were only centimeters apart. "So you could break the law with impunity? While dragging me into it?!"

"It is not as, as bad as you make it sound." Kaldur sounded calm, but everyone knew that the guilt was tearing him apart. Theodora had known him since she was a little girl, she knew when he was hurting.

Jefferson continued for another half hour until her father and Kaldur saw fit to take him into another room. However, it seemed as though Jefferson wasn't the only one with words for them.

OoOoOo

While M'gann and Conner were having their own telepathic argument, Garfield took the liberty of chewing out her, Tim, and Barbara. "Didn't we feel enough of this mode when Artemis faked her death?" he demanded, making Theodora wince. Garfield had been, much to her embarrassment, her first crush. And even though those feelings were long gone, she didn't want to disappoint him. "Is this how Batman teaches you to treat your friends and teammates? Cause I bet that Superman or Wonder Woman sure wouldn't approve."

Barbara made a face. "Uh... Diana's part of this," she admitted with no tact whatsoever.

Garfield looked to her for confirmation, to which she nodded, before turning to Tim. "And Cassie doesn't know? You never told her?" Tim averted his eyes. "Dude, this is gonna end you two for good, you know that, right? So, your little secret society of superheroes orchestrated events in Brooklyn, Maine?"

At some point, Theodora tuned him out, opting to allow her gaze to wander to Mareena, who was sitting on the couch and sharing popcorn with Forager and Victor. The Atlantean caught her eye and gave her a little wave and a smile, which she returned. At least someone was still on her side.

Barbara shooting back at Garfield brought her attention back to the conversation at hand. She placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "Babs, let me," she requested. Barbara shared a look with Tim before nodding.

Theodora looked up at Garfield and gestured for him to follow her. He did so reluctantly.

OoOoOo

Theodora led Garfield to one of the balconies (don't ask her how she knew where it was) and leaned on the edge. "I'm sorry we hurt you," she said softly. "And I'm sorry if we ruined the Outsiders for you." She looked up at the starry night, taking in the stars. "I really liked the idea, you know. Teen heroes never really get a voice, do we? Sure we have the Team, but no one knows about us. It was nice to see you giving the meta kids hope."

"Theodora Wayne's been hyping us up on social media," Garfield observed. "Was that really you supporting us, or did you do it on your dad's orders?"

She winced before glaring at him. "You do not know me at all, Garfield Logan, if you think that I don't do anything without my father's okay," she almost snapped. She'd defied her father lately more times than she could count. "How long have we known each other, Gar?"

He had the decency to look a little sorry. "About seven years," he admitted. "I'm sorry."

Theodora inhaled, calming herself down a little. "I know." She turned to face him fully. "It's beautiful what you're trying to do." She placed a hand on his chest. "You've always had a big heart, it's one of the reasons that I am so proud to call you my first real friend."

Because she may have adored Dick, but they were still seven years apart, the original Team even older than him. Garfield was the first one who was close to her age, the first one she could really connect to.

Garfield brought her in for a hug. "You were mine too," he confessed. "M'gann's my sister and Dick, Conner, and Wally were great, but they were all so old." He smiled when she giggled at that. "With all the shady stuff going on, I'm glad you're okay." He pulled away from the hug to examine her face. "You are okay, aren't you?"

Theodora tilted her head. "Define okay."

He pursed his lips. "Theo."

"Gar," she shot back.

Garfield sighed. "Just be careful, okay?" he relented.

Theodora smiled and hugged him again. "I will," she promised. "Tell Perdita I said hi." She could probably call Perdita a friend too, the girl was just so damn nice to everyone. Besides, a small part of her might have admired her for being Queen at such a young age. As a princess now, she didn't think she would ever be able to do it.

But Theodora knew she could rest easy knowing that Garfield wasn't mad at her. But could she say that for everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garfield and Theo being friends just came to me. Probably because I realized that they're the only two that a) were friends with the original Team while not being on it and b) are only a year apart. I figured, why not have them as friends? I'll probably do an origin flashback for their friendship later. Of course, my mind pictured them along with Perdita and Mareena in a relationship. #Gar'sHarem (Don't worry, it won't happen. Or will it?) Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 23! This show really knows how to kick my ass in terms of continuity. I'm trying my best to make it canon compliant, but y'all know how it is. Anyway, please enjoy!

Shit hit the fan before anyone could react or recover.

Apparently, Dr. Helga Jace was a traitor. She had intentionally and willingly dumped Tara and Brion into Bedlam's tar, turning them into metas. Because of this, she saw them both as hers. She had initially thought the same of Violet too and had seduced Jefferson to stay near them. But when she discovered that Violet was actually an organic Mother Box, she had tried her best to separate them.

By telling Violet she was dying.

It made Theodora physically sick to think about everything Violet went though because of Jace. It made her even sicker to know that the witch of a doctor had been entrusted with the care of her brother. And now, Goodness had Violet, which meant that they had the key to the Anti-Life Equation.

Garfield gave a groan of frustration and shut off the TV on which Goodness was practically taunting them. "She's just taunting us, Gar," Artemis told him gently. "Don't let her get in your head." He ignored her, though, and kept walking.

While the rest of the Bat-Family had gone home, Theodora and Mareena had opted to stay. She didn't care if she was 'benched,' Halo was her friend and she was going to help rescue her. Besides, it had been too long since she'd gone on a mission. Apart of her wanted to get back into the action. Mareena, of course, had insisted that she was going to stay by her side.

They just needed a plan, of course.

"Uh, I thought you were confined to bed, Mr. Low-Grade Fever."

Artemis' voice snapped Theodora out of her thoughts as her eyes darted over to her brother. "Richard Grayson, get back into that bed!" she almost shrieked at him, making everyone around wince slightly. It wasn't often that she raised her voice.

Dick laughed at her. "Sorry, sis," he responded unapologetically. "You can't keep a Boy Wonder down. And please, don't mention any fever to Barbara, okay? It took forever to convince her that I was over my Ghost Dimension sickness. She was at my bedside for two days straight, I finally convinced her to go home."

Theodora turned her nose up haughtily. "I ought to!" she threatened. Dick was so infuriating sometimes. "Lucky for you, I don't want to stress her out more than she already is!"

Kaldur laid a hand on her shoulder. "I promised her I would watch over him," he told her. "That's the only reason she left."

Dick sighed. "Figures." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, to which he returned. Honestly, she had expected this from, most of them probably had. Nothing could ever keep Dick down, he was a free spirit.

However, no one expected Vandal Savage of all people to turn up out of the blue.

OoOoOo

M'gaan informed them that Thirteen was away training with Zatanna, so Dick announced- in full Nightwing gear- that he would fill in for her. Had it not been for Mareena's arms around her, she probably would have (attempted, he'd always been quick) to throttle him. Artemis attempted to object on her behalf, but according to Dick, he was 'traught, whelmed, and feeling the aster.'

Stubborn man. But Kaldur also decided that he would go to watch over him, so that made her feel a little better.

Theodora crossed her arms over her chest, a little smirk on her face. "Well, obviously, I'm going too," she proclaimed assertively as she made her presence known. Both her and Mareena were dressed in their uniforms, their real ones. Everyone looked at her in surprise, even Mareena.

M'gann was the first to try to stop her. "Theo-" she tried.

"No, M'gann," Theodora interrupted. The words she was about to say had been floating around in her head for the longest time and now she was finally ready to say them. "I've been part of this for my entire life. I've been in this game longer than all of you, longer than the majority of the League. I've been through a lot these past few months and I'm fifteen now, you all keep treating me as that same seven-year-old kid who pestered you all in the Cave.

"I've been watching everything around me for my entire life. I know you all and how you work and even how the League works. And I know I'm not part of the Team anymore, but Halo's still my friend. And Tara's the same age as me. If she gets to go, I don't see why I can't."

The four of them- M'gann Artemis, Dick, and Kaldur- looked at each other before Artemis approached her. The blond placed a gentle hand on her cheek before giving her a small smile. "If this means so much to you, I don't see why you can't come."

Theodora smiled. "Thanks, Artemis. That means a lot."

Kaldur sighed. "I assume that means that you're coming too, doesn't it, Mareena?" he guessed.

Mareena gave a sheepish smile. "If you'll all have me," she responded.

Dick narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Please don't distract each other," he chided them, to which they both blushed.

OoOoOo

"Mother Box has Savage's coordinates," announced Conner once they were all ready to leave. Forager, Brion, Tara, Dick, Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, Theodora, and Mareena all surrounded him, awaiting departure. There were ten of them in total, which seemed like a lot, but they were going to need all the help they could get for this mission.

'Psychic link established,' M'gann's voice sounded in her head. 'If Vandal's intel is correct, we'll have the element of surprise. If not, this could be an ambush. Be ready for anything.' Mother Box chimed, creating a Boom Tube for them to enter.

As soon as they got there, two monsters with wings were standing guard. M'gann telepathically tossed their weapons away while Conner and Kaldur knocked them out.

Immediately, a horrid smell filled the air, causing Theodora, Mareena, and Tara to cover their noses. 'Great Hera/For Neptune's sake/Mother of God, what are those things?' they exclaimed at the same time. 'The stench,' Tara finished.

'Parademons,' Forager answered.

'Don't let them spook you,' Conner ordered. 'Remember your training and they'll fall like any other opponent.'

'But Violet, is she here?' Brion insisted.

Mother Box chimed in Conner's hand. 'Savage was being straight,' said Conner with mild surprise. 'Mother Box is locked on Violet; she's here and close.'

'That's... odd,' M'gann commented. 'I can't sense her psychically. But I don't have to be psychic to know our Boom Tube will attract attention, and soon. Beta Squad, you know the plan. We provide a distraction, you find Violet.'

Beta Squad was her, Mareena, Forager, Tara, and Brion. The team was split evenly, which oddly satisfied her (she was weird, this had already been established). She knew that this wouldn't be easy, but felt better that the original Team was covering them; they were pros at this point.

'Geo-Force, you're leading Beta,' Conner told him, handing him the Mother Box. Theodora thought it was a good call and was actually glad that they didn't choose her. While she had stressed that she was as experienced as any of them (a slight exaggeration on her part), she doubted she was ready to lead. After all, she was still the youngest along with Tara. 'If you get in real trouble, have Mother Box Boom-Tube you home. And remember-'

'Keep my head, do my homework, and be in bed by ten, got it,' Brion teased him, earning a dull look from Conner and a smirk from her. 'Seriously, I'll watch out for them. And we'll bring Violet home. I'm honored you've put your trust from me.' Conner smiled at him. 'Let's go!'

Beta Squad ran off, leaving the original Team to cause a distraction.

OoOoOo

Beta made their way down the long corridors, only having to hide once when a few beings were running to go apprehend Alpha. Thankfully, no one saw them, but apparently Mantis- the bug who forced Forager off his home planet- was there. Forager was dismayed, but Tara was quick to console him. Theodora and Mareena shared a look, but nothing was said telepathically or out loud.

They continued on their way, letting Alpha know that they were about to be met with a fight.

When they entered, they were immediately met with Granny staring down at them. "First the elders, now the children," she mocked them. "Mother Box, your friends certainly make things easier by coming to us."

"Let Violet go!" Brion demanded.

Granny began to taunt him, obviously trying to make him lose his temper. Theodora vaguely wondered how she would know to rile him up, but dismissed it as Jace probably told her. Brion groaned, the lava in his hand glowing brighter. But strangely, she couldn't feel any anger in their link. She raised a curious eyebrow.

Forager panicked slightly. 'Geo-Force, Granny Goodness is-'

'Try to distract me with anger while I distract her by pretending it's working,' Brion finished and Theodora almost let a smirk slip out. 'I'm about to tell Mother Box to disable the device on Violet's forehead. So, get ready to-'

He was cut off by Martian Manhunter phasing up through the floor, his eyes glowing green. Immediately, their link was forcibly severed and Theodora felt herself reeling slightly.

"Manhunter!" exclaimed Brion, moving to attack. "He cut the psychic link!" However, his molten arm was blocked by Superman as the Man of Steel threw him backward and into the group. Fortunately, Theodora and Mareena were far enough away to dodge and both leaped forward at him. However, Theodora's arm was caught by a familiar, guarded arm.

Theodora looked up to meet cold sapphire eyes. "M-Mother!" she stammered, alarmed. She couldn't even react as her arm was bent in a way that no arm should ever be bent. As the bone gave a loud crack and the pain settled in, she let out a piercing screech. Her mother dropped her on the ground and she saw that Mareena was dropped next to her, the Atlantean's leg looking worryingly limp.

"AG," she spoke, her voice raspy as she reached for Mareena's hand with her uninjured arm. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Mareena lied, her voice betraying her pain. "You?"

"Could be better." Honestly, the injury couldn't hurt more than the fact that her first contact with her mother in months was her breaking her arm. In fact, she doubted anything would ever hurt more than that.

Granny's cackle echoed off the walls, which seemed to add insult to injury. Both girls were dragged to the feet of their friends, Tara bending down to check on them.

"How is Beta Squad to fight the Justice League?" Forager whimpered miserably.

"You're not fighting them, child," Granny corrected from above them. "You're joining them. So to the entire population of your world. Well, the metapopulation." And suddenly, Theodora felt a chill in her gut. "They are the only ones that will survive. Non-metas suffer from the process in a way that metas do not. You, perhaps, noticed a difference in the residual way the effect of the Ghost Dimension upon your Richard Grayson as opposed to Jefferson Pierce and Kaldur'ahm.

"Now, imagine every non-meta in the galaxy suffering that way." She smirked a bit. "Before eventually dying. It's truly glorious to contemplate."

Theodora glared up at her. "You're sick!" she spat, rage coursing through her. Her father, her brothers, Barbara, Alfred, Artemis, and so many more were going to die because of this woman. And she and the rest of her family wouldn't be any better because what was life without free will? "So you kill every non-meta and keep the metas under your thumb with no free will? What's the point in that?"

"Violet!" Brion tried desperately, trying to make her snap out of it somehow.

Granny chuckled, focusing on him and ignoring Theodora. "Little prince, take heart. You'll spend plenty of time with your beloved Violet. Together, you'll spread Anti-Life throughout the universe. Till death do you part."

"Violet, please!" Brion begged and Theodora felt for him. If it was Mareena under that mask and being used as a weapon, her heart would be breaking. She couldn't imagine what Brion must have been going through.

"But enjoy this moment," Granny continued. "Because its the last moment you'll be conscious of being together at all." Brion stood up in anger, only to be shoved down by Superman.

"Overlord, cube please." A red cube covered Granny and Violet and Theodora felt dread at what was about to happen. "Excellent. Now..." She started the machine and Theodora braced herself for the pain that would envelop her body.

Instead, the pain came from a different source. Inside her head felt like a drill was because jabbed into it and suddenly her worst memories forced themselves into the front of her mind.

'I think you're hiding things from me, just like Tim is.'

'You're keeping things from me and I don't like it.'

'Now, Sunshine, I haven't finished your training.'

Theodora was screeching now, flailing her arms as she struggled against binds that weren't there. She was desperately looking for an escape, an escape from her own mind. She just wanted to get away from the pain, away from the memories. So, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Oi theés mou, me férneis spíti!"

And suddenly, everything stopped all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little longer, but I just had so much ground to cover. And that line where Theo's trying to convince the Team to let her go has been floating around in my head for the longest time. For those who are curious, Theo was born in 2003, the year the League was formed, which was where that line came from. She was born roughly two years before Dick became Robin. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please (PLEASE) review!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the finale messed me up. Big time. This chapter and the next will take place during episode 25, so slight spoilers. Anyway, please enjoy!

The first thing Theodora noticed when she woke up was that her left hand was being held tightly. She forced her eyelids open, her eyes darting to whoever was clutching her hand so desperately. Of course, it was Mareena, slumped over in a chair and sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed she was in. She involuntarily smiled at the sight, gently moving her thumb over her knuckles. She felt a dull pain in her right arm, but she ignored it.

She wasn't too worried; as long as Mareena was with her, she was sure everything would be alright.

"Reena," she whispered, nudging her gently. "Sweetheart, wake up." Mareena groaned slightly, her eyes fluttering open and scanning her face. She sat completely still for a moment before practically lunging at her, her arms wrapping around her.

Theodora yelped as her appendage was brushed against painfully. "Arm!" she exclaimed, hoping that the other girl would get the memo.

The Atlantean pulled back slightly. "Sorry!" she squeaked sheepishly, backing off her arm. This, however, didn't stop her from taking Theodora's face and peppering it with soft butterfly kisses.

Theodora couldn't help but giggle at the soft contact. "Alright, alright, enough!" she softly chided, gently pushing her away. As much as she loved the adoration and attention, she couldn't seem to recall what had happened before waking up. "I have questions, you know. For starters, where on Earth are we?"

Mareena obliged, but kept their fingers intertwined. "Themyscira," she answered. "I'm not sure how we ended up here, but I remember washing up on the beach and being found by two Amazons. They recognized you and I think they carried us back. I'm not sure though, I blacked out sometime before then."

Theodora blinked. "We're on Themyscira?" she questioned, looking around. Alright, now that she could see, the room they were in was one in the palace. She'd recognize the decor anywhere.

Mareena pursed her lips in thought. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

Well, Theodora had to think about that for a moment. "We... went to save Violet," she recalled. Yes, it was starting to come back to her now. "Me, you, Brion, Tara, and Forager confronted Granny while Dickie and the Team stayed behind to draw the fire away from us. We tried to save Violet, but we were stopped by... the League?" Right, her mother had broken her arm while being enslaved to the Anti-Life Equation.

"Granny was about to use Violet to enslave us," she continued, trying not to dwell on that particular thought. "Then, there was a horrid pain in my head. Like..." Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest as she remembered what had happened. Her worst memories had reared their ugly heads in her mind, the worst being her encounter with Tryphena.

For some reason, Mareena's gaze shifted, making her uncomfortable. Why was she looking at her like that? She didn't like it. That look was knowing and sharp and analyzing and she suddenly felt like the blond knew more than she should.

"Dora," the Atlantean said gently, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek. "I'm not sure what happened, but I felt something from you. I'm not sure what it was, but I don't think that matters. The pain... it was unbearable. More painful than anything I've ever encountered."

Theodora flinched away. This wasn't right, goddammit! What had happened that had caused all this in the first place? She knew that what had happened wasn't because of the Anti-Life Equation because Granny and Halo had been feeling the effects too. She seethed in slight anger; it must have been M'gann messing with their minds! That was the only explanation.

"Theodora," Mareena said firmly, grabbing her chin and making her look at her. "I promised you that I would never push you, that I would wait until you're ready to talk. But what I felt... you can't keep that to yourself!"

Theodora pushed her away a bit harsher than she meant to. "You don't know anything," she snapped. She suddenly felt a wave of anger in her chest that she had never felt with Mareena and it almost scared her. Mareena was the only one aside from her mother that was safe from her quick temper, but she suddenly felt like she was being exposed.

Mareena crossed her arms. "I know you," she shot back. "I've seen you break down, I've seen you backed into a corner. You can't just let all that pain fester inside you."

Theodora growled slightly, feeling agitation sizzle across her skin. "You don't know what you're talking about," she nearly spat. She pulled away from her, opting to stand up. She suddenly felt the desperate need to get away from the other girl, in fear of having her secret revealed. Unfortunately, she came to regret as she felt herself nearly lose her balance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mareena demanded, standing up herself. "Theodora Wayne, get back in that bed; you're still sick! The healer said you were to stay in bed for at least another day!"

"You're not my mother," Theodora retorted, not facing her. She was afraid that if she looked into

"No, but I think I come in a close second."

Theodora froze, spinning on her heel. "Grandmother," she acknowledged, her eyes hardening slightly. Her grandmother was the only one who knew her secret besides M'gann, she could tell anyone if she wanted to.

The woman stood as tall and regal as ever as she approached. "Your lover is right, Theodora," she said sternly, glaring down at her. "You must rest; we just brought your fever down."

Theodora felt her face flush at the word 'lover,' but decided to ignore it. "Grandmother, why are we here?" she asked instead. She would deal with her ruined childhood later; right now she wanted answers. "We weren't even on Earth, how did we end up here?"

Hippolyta seemed to think about this for a moment. "Do you recall saying anything?" she finally questioned. "Anything that would pull you to Themyscira?"

She shook her head. "Not that I-" Wait. In her pain, there had been a moment where she could remember spouting miscellaneous phrases, but there was one that stood out to her.

'Oi theés mou, me férneis spíti!'

"My goddesses, bring me home," Theodora reiterated. "That's why I said, in Greek, I mean. I didn't mean to, it just came out." Her mother had taught her to say that when in times of desperate need as a child. She must have said it involuntarily when experiencing her pain.

"The Plead of the Amazons," Hippolyta clarified. "Athena, Artemis, and Hera must have heard your call and brought you here. Though, how the Atlantean got here with you, I've no clue."

"We were holding hands," Mareena offered. "Did that have something to do with it?"

"Perhaps."

Theodora accepted this, for now, choosing not to dwell on it too long. She needed to clear her head and she couldn't do that here. "I'm going for a walk," she announced, grabbing a spare chiton from one of the shelves. She walked behind a wardrobe screen to change, practically ripping the medic gown off. She shoved on the new one, ignoring the protests from her injured arm.

"But your arm!" came Mareena's protest.

"Last time I checked, I don't need my arm to walk," she bit back. A small part of her felt guilty for the way she was dismissing Mareena's concerns, but a larger part of her also knew that she needed to distance herself from the Atlantean. Mareena had an effect on her; Theodora was sure that with enough time, the blond would get her to talk.

Someday, she would tell her. But not here, not now. She knew how Mareena got when someone she cared about was hurt. She had killed the guard who had threatened her brother's life and she had murdered Rivero when he shot her. There was no doubt in her mind that Mareena would try to run a spear through Tryphena's chest.

She couldn't let that happen.

Theodora walked to the threshold, not sparing another glance Mareena's way.

OoOoOo

The cliff overlooking the ocean was one of her favorite places in the kingdom. It was a breathtaking sight; the cerulean blue waves shimmering under the sunlight, how Themyscira's rock formations seemed to fold around the ocean as if protecting the inner lands. She loved every part of it. So it wasn't a surprise that she found herself there now.

Theodora closed her eyes, allowing the breeze to gently kiss her skin. It seemed to calm her down if only a little bit.

Unfortunately, her moment of peace was soon disrupted. "Well, look what we have here," a voice purred from behind her.

Theodora immediately froze. She wanted to say that she didn't know that voice, that it hadn't been haunting her dreams for weeks now, that it had become so irrelevant that she had forgotten it. However, she would be lying to herself if she did.

She slowly turned around, her head tilting up slightly to meet the woman's eyes. "Tryphena," she spat. Her muscles tensed and she debated whether or not jumping into the water below her was a good idea or not.

"Hello, my dear," Tryphena greeted her, her brown eyes looking over her. Unlike when she was younger, Tryphena wasn't hasty about it. No, she took her time as her eyes lingered on her more-developed body. "My, how you've grown. You're even more beautiful than I remember, Sunshine."

Theodora felt like she was going to throw up and suddenly, she wasn't fifteen anymore. No, she was ten years old again, her innocence lost and her body violated in the worst way. "What... what do you want?" She cursed herself for stuttering. She was an Amazon Princess, goddammit! She feared no one.

She had imagined this moment countless times since remembering that awful day. In her imagination, she would confront the woman, tell her off with a tongue made of steel. She would finally be free as she faced her demons; both inside and out.

But it wasn't like that at all. No, instead she was petrified in fear as the tall Amazon approached her. Tryphena smirked, her fingers curling around the young girl's chin. "You know what, Sunshine?" she asked and Theodora flinched at the pet name. "I don't believe we ever finished our lesson."

That seemed to bring Theodora back to reality as she pushed the woman's hand away. "No," she snapped, shoving the blond away from her. She was trembling, but she continued on as strong as she could manage. "I'm not ten years old anymore, you can't manipulate me this time."

Tryphena's dark eyes narrowed before brightening up again as she smirked. "No, I suppose you're not," she agreed, stepping back a bit. "Such a shame. Since you're oh-so intelligent now, I guess I'll have to find another toy to play with."

Theodora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Another toy? What was she talking about?

If possible, the woman's smirk grew wider. "I wonder if the Atlantean is as tight as you were?"

Dread seemed to attempt to crawl up Theodora's throat as she recoiled at the statement. "No..." she murmured, her hand covering her mouth. "No, no, no, no, no!" She seemed to be reliving her violation again, only this time, instead of a ten-year-old her, it was Mareena. Her delicate skin marred with bruises, blood staining her pretty, platinum blond hair, tear stains on her cheeks, her clothes torn and forced off her and-

"Of course," Tryphena spoke, eyeing her body yet again. "The girl's bust is nowhere close to yours, but I suppose she will have to do. She is a pretty little thing, she should keep me entertained."

"You can't!" exclaimed Theodora desperately. "She... She's the Princess of Atlantis!" Not even the woman in front of her could be that daring, could she?

Tryphena laughed. "And you are the princess of my home!" she pointed out. "But that did not stop me before, now did it?"

"You'll bring war to Themyscira!" Theodora protested, trying to hard to stop the woman from touching her Mareena. Her sweet, loving Mareena who would do absolutely anything for her and vice versa. Anything...

Tryphena seemed to study her face. "You're taken with her, aren't you?" she realized in delight. "Even better! If your safety is at risk, she'll never tell her dear parents anything."

"Tryphena, I'm begging you," pleaded Theodora. She was half a second away from begging on her knees. She couldn't let this happen, not by the flames of Tartarus. "Don't touch her. This is between us, okay? There's no need to bring her into it."

The woman cackled. "You're right, Sunshine," she agreed. Her hand brushed across Theodora's collarbone lightly. "This is between us. Tell me, how far are you willing to go to protect your lover?"

The answer? As far as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all things would get worse for our girl. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Skip the first section if you are uncomfortable with non-con.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Tryphena had dragged her to the same little cottage where it all began. She remembered being pinned against the wall, being thrown onto the floor, and every other moment of that day. All the while, the woman telling her that she was beautiful and special and- most importantly- hers. She knew that M'gann had worked her Martian miracles, but she honestly couldn't see how she had ever forgotten it.

"Come here, Princess."

Theodora flinched but did as she said, standing until she was only a few feet away. She tried not to fidget as Tryphena looked her over again, her dark eyes full of lust and possessiveness. The woman met her the rest of the way, smirking down at her as she watched her squirm.

"Do I scare you, Theodora?" she asked, running her fingers through the young girls dark hair.

Theodora let out a shaky breath; that was the first time Tryphena had used her real name since the moment they met. It felt wrong coming from the woman's lips like her name was something sacred that had just been tainted. "I fear no one," she lied. She very much did fear Tryphena, probably more than any other villain she had ever encountered.

Tryphena laughed, which was so much different from Mareena's light, bell-like laugh. Tryphena's was more of a cackle; threatening and menacing. "I'll give you this, Sunshine, you are a lot like your mother," she responded before placing her lips on Theodora's. Unlike Mareena's kisses, this one was harsh and demanding, even more so than when she was ten.

As the woman forced her tongue down her throat, Theodora began to cry. She hated that she hadn't been able to go this far with Mareena, but was forced to with Tryphena. She hated that this was happening to her again and she hated that she would probably never recover from this. Most importantly, she hated herself for letting it happen again.

'It's for Mareena,' she reminded herself. If she could stop this from happening to anybody else, especially the Atlantean, she would in a heartbeat. However, this didn't stop her from beginning to sob when Tryphena took off her chiton.

She winced as the woman lifted her into the air, hands gripping her rear as she broke the kiss. "Having fun, Sunshine?" she mocked. "Don't worry, I'll make it feel so good."

Theodora glared at her through her tears. "I hate you," she spat. She didn't think that she had ever felt such utter loathing toward a person before. It was raw and strong and she wasn't sure that feeling like this was a good thing. "And I don't care what you do, I'll never enjoy your horrid touch."

"Give it a few moments," replied Tryphena into her skin as she kissed down her collar bone. "Soon you'll have nothing on your mind but my name."

OoOoOo

As Theodora slowly made the trek back to the palace, she felt shame warm her cheeks. Her chiton wasn't torn this time- thankfully- but it didn't make her feel any less humiliated. She was loath to admit it, but on some level, Tryphena had been right. There had been barely any pain during their interaction this time, most of it being pleasurable- forced as it may be.

Somehow, that was worse than the pain. It felt like she had been forced to submit, to offer her body up. Hell, it felt like she no longer had control of her body. No, it belonged to Tryphena now. She belonged to Tryphena now.

Theodora began to cry all over again.

She pushed open the grand gate and was shocked to see that there were even people around other than the two sentry guards. She was even more surprised to see her mother among her grandmother and Mareena. When Diana caught sight of her, her face lit up like a thousand fireflies. "My baby!" she exclaimed, holding her arms open.

All thoughts of Tryphena immediately forgotten, Theodora ran into her mother's warm embrace. "Mother!" It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders as she was held in her mother's arms.

"Oh, my Sun and Stars!" Diana breathed into her hair, picking her up off the floor. "It seems like an eternity since I've last been able to see your bright smile. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mother," Theodora murmured into the crook of her mother's neck. She pulled back to properly look at her face. "I don't understand, how are you here?"

"Well, after you and Mareena were whisked away by the goddesses, Victor showed up," Diana told her, setting her down. "He freed Halo from Granny's control and she, in turn, freed us all from the Anti-Life Equation. We brought all the Meta-Children back to Earth and now we are getting them set up at the Youth Center. We had no idea where the two of you were, but something told me you ended up here."

Theodora smiled at that, glad that those kids would be given a chance. "So your mission in space is over?" she asked.

Diana nodded, matching her expression. "Yes, sweetheart, it is," she confirmed. The smile soon slipped off her face as she raised a questioning eyebrow, gazing down at her daughter analytically. "Theodora, why are you in such a state?"

A pit of dread settled in Theodora's stomach. She hadn't even thought about how horrid she must have looked. "I've, um, been training," she lied, wincing as she did so. She never was good at lying to her mother. "With Tryphena." She was sure to look directly at her grandmother as she said this.

"I... see," said her mother with slight uncertainty. Because Diana of Themyscira was no fool, especially when it came to her own child. Sometimes, Theodora hated how well she knew her. "You should be off to bed then. It is late, you and I can talk more in the morning."

Theodora nodded and, without a word, made her way to her chambers.

OoOoOo

Theodora was brushing her wet hair when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called on a whim. Despite this, she felt bile rise in her throat as she thought about who, in particular, might be on the other side of that wall. She relaxed slightly, however, when it was revealed to be Mareena. "Oh, it's only you," she breathed in relief.

Mareena's eyebrow quirked. "Only me?" she parroted. "You sound as if you were expecting Lex Luthor or something."

Theodora chortled at that. "I think my mother would kill Luthor if she ever saw him within ten feet of me," she replied. Guilt bubbled in her stomach as she gazed into the cerulean eyes of her friend, recalling their spat earlier. "I'm sorry for being so snippy with you."

The blond shook her head. "I'm more worried about what made you so upset," she responded. "I don't know about you, but when M'gann tried to mind blast us, I saw myself killing my uncle's soldier, then killing Rivero."

So Mareena had experienced her worst memories as well? Interesting. Theodora made a mental note of this.

"Am I right in assuming that it also forced you to view moments from your past? Bad moments?"

"Mareena, please don't go there," Theodora pleaded, tearing her gaze away. The blond was treading on dangerous territory now. "I just... I can't talk about this, okay?"

Mareena's hand suddenly brushed over the bruise on her collarbone, making her wince. "What happened there?" she asked softly. She gently ran her thumb over it, as if trying to take the pain away.

Tryphena was bold and didn't seem to give a rat's ass if she was caught, that's what.

"I think I scraped myself when I took that fall," Theodora lied again. It seemed to get easier every time she did it. She bit her lip, hoping that Mareena would just move on.

Luckily, Mareena seemed to get the hint. "Are you happy to see your mother again?" she questioned. Immediately, the room's atmosphere felt lighter as the Atlantean was steered from discovering the truth,

Theodora managed to give a genuine smile at that. "I am." It felt like a third of her anxiety was gone with her mother back, though she wasn't sure how long it would last. "You know, you should go see your parents. It's been weeks since you've gone to Atlantis, right?"

Mareena hummed in thought. "I'll think about it." She closed the distance between them but did not move to capture her lips as Theodora had been expecting. No, instead the blond tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

No, she couldn't. But Theodora nodded. "Of course."

Mareena bit her lips. "Good," she said, leaning down to give her a light kiss on the forehead. She looked like she had more to say, but decided against it as she took her leave. "Goodnight, Dora."

"Night, Reena." As soon as she was alone, Theodora's fist shot out to ram into the mirror on her vanity. It shattered, some of the pieces falling to the floor while others stayed in place. Any other time, she would have cleaned it up, but she decided that she would ring for one of the maids tomorrow.

She just didn't know what to do. Everything had gone to shit in the matter of a few hours and she had no idea how to fix it this time. Should she tell her mother? That would seem like the most logical course of action. But then what?

'Then everyone on the island would know what a slut their princess was.'

Theodora's eyes narrowed at the traitorous voice in her head. "I'm not a slut," she snapped at herself. She was beginning to question her sanity again; who conversed out loud with a voice no one else could hear? "I was violated, there's a difference."

'Please, you know Tryphena was right. You enjoyed it. It felt good. You're only upset because it's Tryphena and not Mareena fucking you.'

"That's not true!" Theodora insisted. Yes, she had, on a distant, physical level, enjoyed some of what the woman had done. And yes, she visually enjoyed Mareena and had dreamed about tempting the Atlantean into her bed on more than one occasions (much to her internal embarrassment). But she was a teenager. She couldn't control her body or even her thoughts or fantasies.

She didn't want forced pleasure. She wanted pleasure that she chose to feel, with someone she chose to share it with. Besides, whatever fantasies she'd been having would have had to wait anyway, she had just started to recover only for this shit to start up all over again.

She hadn't been ready for sex and probably wouldn't be for a while.

But really, she couldn't tell her mother or anyone for that matter. How did one tell their mother that their virtue and innocence were lost at the tender age of ten? She would break her mother's heart. Not to mention what her grandmother had told her about ruining her sisterhood with Tryphena...

"Well, you've certainly made of mess of things."

Speak of the devil. Theodora took a deep breath and turned around to see her grandmother standing in her open door. "Guess that's all I'm good for," she replied sardonically.

Hippolyta approached, stopping a few inches away from her. "Care to explain what really happened this afternoon?" she demanded.

Theodora scoffed. "As if you don't know," she shot back. She felt rage bubble at the sight of the queen. This woman, her grandmother, who had done nothing to help her when she was only ten years old. Who hadn't punished her assaulter, who had even protected her violator. She may have thought the woman right at the age of ten, but she wasn't a naive child anymore.

Hippolyta's eyes hardened. "Don't take that tone with me, Theodora," she reprimanded. "You may be angry with me, but I am still your grandmother and your queen."

Theodora laughed sarcastically at that. "Oh, yes," she agreed. She had been looking for a chance to release the frustration in her heart and lo and behold, a perfect opportunity. "You are my queen. My queen, who did nothing when I confided in her and came to her for help. My grandmother, who told me to 'rest' as blood was running down my leg. Who allowed my fucking rapist to walk free-"

"What?"

She suddenly tensed as the voice reached her ears. Of course, she knew who it belonged to. It was a voice that she would never forget, a voice that she adored and loved so dearly.

A voice that belonged to none other than her mother. Who just so happened to be standing in the doorway, gaping at them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this arc planned for a while. I was grateful for episode 23 as it gave me a convenient plot device to get Theodora and Mareena to Themyscira. Originally, I was gonna have Theo bring here there, but then I realized that wouldn't make any sense. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

The secret was out.

Theodora was like a deer in headlights as she stared at her mother's shocked expression. Even Hippolyta seemed at a loss for what to do as the three generations could do nothing but gawk at one another. Time seemed to freeze inside Theodora's spacious room. No one said anything, nobody moved an inch for at least a good five minutes.

Finally, Diana was the one to break the silence.

"What the hell is going on?" she hissed. Neither one of them responded, which only seemed to infuriate her more. "One of you fucking answer me!" Theodora flinched at that; her mother rarely swore. She was pissed.

"Diana," began Hippolyta, stepping forward. "Why don't you just calm yourself and-"

"Don't!" snapped Diana. Her sapphire eyes sparked with fury; a kind of unadulterated fury that only her worst enemies ever received. She looked down to her daughter and her face softened exponentially. "Theodora, baby, can you tell me what you meant when you said your..." She swallowed thickly. "Your rapist?"

Theodora looked up at her mother, unable to form coherent words. "I... um..." Hera, she didn't want this! She didn't want to tell her mother that her only daughter had been raped at the age of ten. And then again at fifteen! She didn't want this and she shouldn't have had to explain it. Her gaze traveled to her grandmother and she suddenly felt like being petty.

"I think you should ask her that." And with that, she took off.

OoOoOo

Of course, Tryphena was the one to find her.

She had been running so fast that she hadn't even seen the woman. She had run by her, only for the Tryphena to loop an arm around her waist and violently pull her back. "And where do you think you're going, Sunshine?" she murmured into her ear. "What are you rushing around for?" She began to kiss down the back of her neck, pressing herself against her back.

Theodora thrashed against her. "No!" she screamed. She attempted to pry the woman's arm off her, to no avail. "Get away from me! Stop!"

Tryphena growled, roughly grabbing her thigh. "You are mine," she seethed. "You think that anyone cares? No! Hippolyta was more than happy to let me go unpunished! Your mother is so invested in helping the innocent that she couldn't even help you!" She hiked the girl's chiton up, exposing her lower half.

"Stop!" Theodora repeated, trying to kick her. She had just gone through this hell, she wasn't about to do it again. "Get off me! Let go, let go, let go!"

"I believe she said to release her."

She felt her stomach churn as she turned to see Mareena standing there, her stance rigid. Her cerulean eyes were narrowed in righteous anger, her nostrils flared slightly. In fact, she was sure that she had never seen the Atlantean so angry before.

She could practically hear Tryphena smirk as she repositioned herself so that her arm was around Theodora's neck, the girl pinned to her side. "Oh, is that right?" she mocked. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

At this point, Mareena was shaking with barely-restrained fury. "Let her go now or I'll fucking kill you," she spat.

Theodora's eyes widened in fear; she knew Mareena wasn't bluffing. "Reena-" she started, trying to move forward. However, this just caused the arm around her neck to tighten.

Tryphena cackled. "If you think you can," she stated, releasing the young Amazon. Theodora's hands flew to her neck, trying to see if anything was damaged. "Well, then, Atlantean, show me what you've got."

It was then that her mother touched down in front of them, effectively cutting off Mareena, who looked about ready to pounce. "Not on your life Tryphena!" she boomed angrily. Her eyes were locked on the blond woman and Theodora suddenly felt a little sorry for her. "How dare you violate my daughter in such a way! I'll tear you apart!"

The Amazon woman didn't seem scared. No, she seemed almost haughty. "Oh, Diana, it was only a little bit of fun," she reasoned with a chuckle. "Can you blame me? Your daughter has your looks, after all."

Suddenly, her mother was pinning Tryphena to the wall of a nearby temple by her neck, her hand directly on her windpipe. Her other hand gripped the hilt of her sword. "I'll end you myself," she hissed menacingly, her fingers curling around the other woman's throat. "I swear to it, Tryphena. No one- not Artemis, Athena, or even Hera- will be able to save you from me."

Her mother was as good as her word. And as much as she loathed Tryphena, she knew she couldn't let her mother do this. She couldn't stand by and allow her mother to kill her in cold blood.

So, Theodora knew she needed to step in. She struggled to her feet before rushing to her mother's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mother," she tried, but Diana didn't so much as glance her way. So, she wrapped her arms around her midsection. "Mommy, please."

That seemed to resonate with Diana. She released Tryphena's neck, causing the blond woman to drop to the ground, as she turned to face her daughter. Sapphire met azure as the two stared at one another.

"I know you want to," Theodora began carefully after a moment of silence, biting her lip. "Trust me, I do. But you can't, not like this..." Her eyes drifted to the slumped body of the woman; Tryphena was holding her bruised neck and she was panting heavily. She looked frail and helpless and Theodora had never seen her like that. "We should at least give her a fair trial, okay? Then... then we let the Council and the Gods decide what her punishment will be."

Diana brought a hand up to gently cup her cheek. She slowly caressed the curve with her thumb and sighed. "You're right, sweetheart," she relented, her fingers finally uncurling from the hilt of her sword. She gently kissed the crown of her head. "You're right."

And Theodora hugged her mother. Not only because she needed it, but because she felt like her mother needed it just as much.

OoOoOo

The trial was going to take place soon with one of the goddesses overseeing as the judge. The best would have probably been Hestia, but- while she was a patron- she wasn't one of the main patrons. It was either going to be Artemis, Athena, or Hera and Theodora found herself hoping it was Artemis. The Goddess of the Moon was the only one of the three who seemed to adore her. Though, Athena was impartial, so that would be alright as well.

She just hoped it wasn't Hera. Everyone knew why the Queen of the Gods didn't deal with Themysicra as often.

Mareena had been by her side since that day and honestly, it was wearing Theodora down. Mareena wasn't acting like a loving girlfriend or even a supportive friend. No, she was acting like a stoic and silent guard, only by her side out of obligation.

It was pissing her off.

"God, would you cut it out?" Theodora finally snapped at her about a week after the fact. She glared up at her, hoping that it would get the girl to stop with this behavior. She wasn't a child, she didn't need to be watched or guarded. If the blond had something to say, she could just say it.

It would concerning, how quiet Mareena had been. It was one thing when she yelled or lashed out when she was angry, but her silence somehow hurt even more. She just wished Mareena would talk to her!

Mareena raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about," she drawled. However, the corner of her mouth quirked up slightly.

Oh, that little- she was doing that on purpose! "If you're angry with me, then just tell me!" the Amazon continued, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Yell at me, scream at me, do something other than follow me around as if I'll break if I'm left on my own! I am not helpless, Mareena!"

The Atlantean took a deep breath. "I know you aren't helpless, Theodora," she stated calmly, using her real name. "But I also know that you were violated right under everyone's noses. Can you blame me for not wanting it to happen again?"

Well, that stung. However, Theodora didn't let that show as she put her hands on her hips. "For your information," she hissed. "The only reason I didn't dislocate her arm this time around was that she threatened to go after you instead!" She was being petty now, but she didn't particularly care because Mareena was doing the same thing. The only difference was that the blond was less immature about it.

But guilt flushed her cheeks as Mareena flinched at the revelation as if she had been struck. "You endured that... to protect me? Dora, I..."

"You think that after going through it at ten years old, I chose to do it again?" Theodora asked quietly. Her eyes drifted to the ground as her anger and frustration with the girls seemed to fade away. "You're my best friend, Mareena. I could never let that happen to you. I couldn't let her destroy you as she destroyed me."

Tears welled in Mareena eyes as she carefully reached for her hand. "Dora, you shouldn't have- I would have never wanted-"

"Well, we can't change the past, now can we?" Theodora replied. Her response was sarcastic and sardonic, although she didn't mean for it to be. She was just tired. The trial was coming up and she didn't want to be fighting with Mareena when it happened. "I know you're angry with me, but..."

Mareena's fingers curled around hers. "Oh, Dora," she murmured quietly. Her voice was gentle and comforting and it seemed to ease her, if only slightly. "I was never angry with you. Neptune, how could I be? Of course, I was disappointed that you didn't tell me, but it wasn't your fault this happened. Please don't ever blame yourself. There's only one person to blame and that's Tryphena."

Theodora hesitated but nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

Mareena gave her a warm smile. "Always," she swore.

OoOoOo

It was when Theodora came upon her mother crying that she realized how this whole thing was affecting her. "Oh, Mother," she whispered, embracing the woman. "Mother, it's alright. I... I'm fine." A lie, but she hated to see her mother cry. A woman as beautiful as Diana of Themyscira should never cry. It just didn't look right to see her lovely face streaked with tears.

"I should have never left you," Diana sobbed into her hair. "I should have never trusted my mother. I should have never trusted Tryphena."

Theodora rubbed her back. "Mother, none of this is your fault," she assured her. And it wasn't. She may have doubted her father's affections for her, but never her mother's. Her mother had been the one to dry her tears after a nightmare and kissed her boo-boos when she was hurt. "You couldn't have known. She was one of your sisters, after all."

Diana shook her head. "She was acting oddly that summer," she confessed. "We had a fling in the past, one that she never got over. I... I knew she was jealous, but I never thought... and for my mother to let her go..."

"Shh," Theodora gently shushed her. She couldn't imagine the pain her mother was going through. Sure, she had been through a lot, but for a mother to see that her child was hurting and being unable to mend the wound... it had to hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Theodora," Diana apologized, her hold tightening. "I've failed you."

"No, you didn't," Theodora insisted. "Mother, I love you very much and I know you love me very much. You didn't make Tryphena do what she did. She's the only one to blame."

Diana's face darkened slightly, her expression suddenly sobering. "I will be having words with my mother about this," she vowed, standing much straighter. "How dare she keep this from me. How dare she allow Tryphena to go unpunished."

"She told me not to tell you." The words tumbled out of Theodora's mouth before she could stop them. "She said it would ruin your sisterhood with Tryphena or something..."

The blue pools of Diana's eyes flashed dangerously for a split second before she closed them, inhaling through her nose. When she opened them again, they were normal- or as normal as they could be. "Theodora, the fault is mine." She suddenly got a faraway look in her eyes. "My mother had made questionable decisions regarding me before. But I thought she learned, I thought I could trust her with your well-being."

She ran her hand through her long raven hair as a single tear slid down her cheek. "Clearly, I was wrong."

Theodora just hugged her mother tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hippolyta's actions will be explained soon, as well as Tryphena's motives. I promise. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, my friends! This chapter picks up on episode 25!

The trial wasn't going to be held for another month or so, so Theodora, Mareena, and Diana returned to the United States.

The ride on the Javelin was awkward and silent as the three women kept to themselves. Diana's eyes were trained on the sky, her hands gripping the steering wheel. Mareena was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. As for Theodora, she was listening to music with her headphones in her ears. She took one bud out, however, when she saw her mother turn towards them, about to speak.

"Mareena, are you going home or...?"

Theodora watched Mareena contemplate this. "I'll, uh, go with Theodora," she decided. She glanced over at her before averting her gaze.

Theodora was quick to shake her head. "No, you should go see your parents," she interjected. She didn't want Mareena to think she needed to be protected or that she needed her around at all times.

That made her feel too much like a victim.

Mareena looked startled but peered back at her. "A-Are you sure?" she questioned. "I can stay if you-"

"Reena," Theodora interrupted, forcing a smile on her face. If she wanted people to think she was brave, she was going to have to look like it. "I'm fine. Please, go home."

Mareena still looked uncomfortable, but she nodded anyway. "I- okay," she agreed.

And suddenly, Theodora felt a pang in her heart. Mareena sounded almost relieved to go home. Was the blond really so ready to get away from her? She berated herself for that thought, reasoning that she was the one who convinced her to see her parents. She didn't get to be upset about it.

Diana nodded at this and brought the Javelin down under the ocean. Theodora found herself staring at the blue waters, watching the sea creatures roam by. "Mother, can we breathe underwater?" she asked.

"Somewhat," Diana replied. Her eyes never left the range in front of her. "Well, I know I can. Or at least, I know I can survive underwater. I don't think I actually need to breathe. I've no idea about you, though."

Theodora grimaced at the thought of potentially drowning. "I guess you'll have to go out through the hangar, then," she concluded to the blond next to her. It was a shame; she'd have liked to see the blond off.

Mareena gave a weak smile. "I figured."

Something about this bothered Theodora, however. If she couldn't breathe underwater, could she really ever connect with Mareena? The girl was the Princess of Atlantis, after all. The ocean was apart of her and it always would be.

She decided not to think about it too much.

OoOoOo

After dropping Mareena off, Theodora and her mother made their way back into the sky. It was kind of other-worldly, coming up from the sea to the sky and vice versa. The surface of the ocean was like a portal between two worlds. "And what about you, pumpkin?" asked Diana, glancing over at her.

Theodora turned to her mother curiously. "What about me?" she responded.

"Are you coming to Gateway with me or to your father's house?" Diana clarified. She seemed impartial, but anyone who knew the woman would know that she really wanted her daughter home with her. And who could blame her? The two of them had spent so much time apart and for her to come back only to find betrayal and heartache...

She wouldn't be surprised if her mother wanted to lock her away in her room and throw away the key.

And Theodora honestly wanted to go home. Sure, she had been there before, but not with her mother. However, she also wanted to see her father and her brothers. She bit her lip. "Why don't we both go to the manor?" she suggested. "That way, we can all... talk." Suddenly, a thought came to her. "And can you have Cassie meet us there?"

A hesitant smile reached Diana's lips. "I think I can arrange that."

OoOoOo

It was strange, seeing her parents together in a room without the rest of the Justice League. It was the first time in years that the two actually looked like a pair of parents, both of them standing at the helm while she, Tim, and Dick surrounded them. It was times like these when she wondered why her parents hadn't stayed together.

Sure, they were complete opposites, but in a way that complemented one another. Her mother was strong, noble, and laced with a heart of gold that she wore on her sleeve. Her father was stoic, sharp, and put together with underlying compassion. Yes, they were different in many ways, but they were also alike in many others.

Really, they would have been the ultimate couple.

"We just wanted the three of you to know that things might get tough to deal with," Diana began, her voice as clear and strong as it always was. "People are going to be hurt and people are going to be angry. But just know that in our eyes, you all performed excellently and we are very proud of you."

"We will make it clear that you were being directed under us," Bruce continued. His voice was smooth and monotone, never wavering or faltering. "We will take all the repercussions from the rest of the League."

Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes at them, crossing his arms over his chest. "You guys, I'm not nine anymore," he complained, sounding very much like a nine-year-old. "I'm an adult. Besides, this isn't the first time I've done this."

Despite the fact that Dick was, in fact, much taller than when he had met her, it did nothing to stop Diana (who was still much taller) from ruffling his hair. "You'll always be my lígo akrovátis," she muttered fondly. Of course to her, Dick might as well have been a child.

He pouted but didn't push her hand away.

"Dick is right, Mother, Father," Theodora interjected. She was fifteen now; she was fully capable of making her decisions. "We aren't children. When you all approached me, I could have said no. But I didn't. I knew people would get hurt, but I did this because I wanted to help those kids."

Tim nodded. "This was our choice," he agreed. He slung his arm around his sister's shoulders. "We'll face the consequences."

Dick took her hand. "And we'll do it together."

OoOoOo

After Theodora, Tim, and Diana had finished explaining everything to Cassie, the blond was silent for a long time. She stared at the three of them, her face completely unreadable. Theodora's foot was tapping in anticipation as she anxiously waited for her cousin to speak. Her mother and Tim were both as still as trees and she found herself envying both of them.

But then, Cassie began to laugh. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh either; it was true and genuine and heartfelt. "Oh my god, I should have seen it sooner!" she exclaimed. "I knew Theo was probably working for her dad, but I also knew she wouldn't pick sides; especially not against you, Diana! I'm an unadulterated dumbass for that!"

"Language, Cassandra," chided Diana.

Theodora blinked up at her. "You aren't angry?" she asked softly. She squealed a bit as her cousin swept her up in her arms, a huge grin on her face. "Cassie, what the hell? Put me down!"

"Of course I'm not angry at you, brat," Cassie assured her, gently setting her on the ground. "In fact, I'm glad you finally got a girl. I was afraid you were gonna end up as an old cat lady."

Theodora crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Cats are cute," she grumbled. But she was glad that her cousin wasn't mad at her. She was the closest person she had ever had to a sister and she didn't want them to always be at odds. "And I'm sorry for how I treated you..."

Cassie kissed the top of her head. "Don't think about it too much. You and Di are forgiven." Her electric blue eyes settled on Tim and she arched an eyebrow at him. He gulped, shrinking a little. "As for you, Timothy..."

Tim sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess it won't be that easy for me, huh?"

The blond smirked. "No," she answered. However, she strode over to him and grabbed his collar. "But I know how you're gonna make it up to me." She dragged him out of the room, Tim's face dazed as he willingly trailed behind her.

Theodora's eyes went wide at the implications, but that didn't stop her from teasing her cousin and brother. "Cassie, don't break him!" she called, her own lips curling into a smirk. "And use protection! I don't want to be an aunt just yet!"

"Theodora!" hissed Diana, a dark blush settled on her cheeks.

She shrugged. "What? You know Cassie is careless with her strength."

OoOoOo

Theodora had given her mother permission to tell her father what had happened. She, meanwhile, had wrapped herself in her thick comforter, as if hiding from the world. She didn't know why, but she felt even more embarrassed about her father knowing than her mother. But she knew he had to know. She didn't want it to seem like she loved and trusted her mother more than him.

Around two hours later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, eyes trained on the door.

As she suspected, her father entered. However, his face wasn't completely blank as it always was. No, for the first time ever, her father looked completely and utterly heartbroken. And it completely caught her off guard.

"F-Father, I-"

He trembled and Theodora reached out to steady him lest he fell. "Father, I- I'm fine! Everything is alright, I promise!"

"I've failed you, Theodora," he admitted to her. "First Jason and now you. I shouldn't even have Damian..."

Theodora's heart split in half. "Father, you haven't failed either of us," she assured him. "I love you and I know Jason does too or he wouldn't be here. Jason would never bend over backward to make someone else happy. And Damian will love you because you'll give him things that the al Ghuls could never comprehend: love, care, and family."

"I'm going to the trial," Bruce told her firmly, sobering up just as her mother had. "If your gods don't give that woman everything she deserves, or I will."

She knew that he would. She just hoped that she wouldn't be the thing to make him cross the line.

OoOoOo

Theodora returned to the Outsiders' base to see Garfield, Violet, Victor, and Lian standing around and looking completely shocked. Well, Lian wasn't as shocked as the other three. No, she was laughing and giggling as if everything was completely normal. "Alright, what did I miss?" she asked, glancing around. However, Violet didn't answer her as she clasped the girl's hands in hers.

"Theodora!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! Brion and Tara told me that you went with them to rescue me and-!"

"Vi!" interrupted Theodora. "I'm glad to see you too. What happened here?"

"Metron," answered Victor. He looked at her with apprehension in his eyes. "He gave me and Vi some kind of warning about someone named... Darkseid."

"Darkseid," repeated Theodora. That name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "That's strange. Did he say anything else?"

Violet shook her head. "No, just that. I must admit, I'm a bit worried."

Theodora hummed in thought. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end." Although, she wasn't too sure about that.

Suddenly, a green kitten dropped into her arms. "I see how it is," Garfield complained. "You get some new friends and forget about your old ones. Fine. I didn't need you anyway."

Theodora laughed, scratching him behind his ears. "Aw, Gar, you know I love you."

He shifted back, smirking at her. "I know."

Theodora decided to spend the rest of the night with them. She just couldn't stay at home where her parents were beating themselves up over her and her cousin and brother were constantly canoodling.

Hopefully, this would take her mind off things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't like how I wrote Bruce here, but ya'll know how hard he is for me to write... I do have a confession to make, however. This story is (finally) coming to a close now that YJO is wrapped up. Fortunately, I will continue when the next season comes out. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, kiddos.

Theodora hadn't gone on the mission. She wasn't even on the Watchtower with the others. No, the young Amazon was in her mother's penthouse, her eyes glued to the TV screen. She was watching everything in Markovia on the news, a glass of soda and a box of cookies set on the coffee table. She was loathed to admit it, but she had a habit of stress eating. Though it never really bothered her since she always found a way to work off the calories.

She had more-or-less benched herself due to recent events. She had been stable so far, but she knew that it wasn't going to stay that way forever. Sooner or later, she was going to freak out and this mission was too important to allow that to happen. Thus, she had resigned herself to staying on the sidelines. It was better for everyone that way.

The ring of the doorbell, however, caught her off guard. Her mother was on the Watchtower and even then, she would never knock. It could have been Tim or her father, but she sincerely doubted it. Besides, Batman didn't use doors. So, who could it be?

Theodora opened the door and her lips formed a surprised O-shape. She immediately recognized the tall, lean form standing in the threshold. "M-Mareena," she stammered, her hold on the doorknob tightening slightly. "I, um, what are you doing here?"

Mareena's cheeks tinged pink. "Well, your mother said that you were here," she explained sheepishly. "And I, er, didn't want you to be all by yourself, especially not tonight."

Theodora frowned at that. "Mareena, I hope you don't think I need to be watched over," she responded, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "We talked about this; I can take care of myself."

'Can you, though?' taunted the traitorous voice in her head. She promptly ignored it.

Mareena gave her an amused smile. "Humor me."

She sighed and, knowing that she wasn't going to win this argument, stood to the side. "You might as well come in, then," she muttered, her lips pursing in mild annoyance as she closed the door. Mareena was as stubborn as a goddamn mule.

Mareena happily obliged and wasted no time in flopping herself on the couch (though, somehow, she managed to make it look like she delicately hovered down onto the furniture). Theodora glared at her, but her scowl slipped into a smirk as she sauntered over to the other girl. Mareena gave her a curious look which quickly turned embarrassed when Theodora plopped herself right onto the girl's lap.

Mareena tensed. "D-Dora!" she exclaimed, her voice squeaking slightly.

Theodora looked up at her, making sure her eyes were wide and seemingly unaware. "Yes?" she asked innocently. She laid her head on the blond's shoulder, her face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Her lips brushed the soft skin there and she suddenly had a mortifying vision of waking up every morning in a similar position.

Mareena entire face was a pretty pink color. "Theodora Wayne, you're supposed to be watching the screen," she hissed.

"I am," lied Theodora, reveling in the effects she was having on the Atlantean. Mareena was good at getting her flustered; it was about time that she got a taste of her own medicine. Besides, the news story hadn't started yet.

They had plenty of time.

"Your mother is going to behead me," Mareena deadpanned. "She very clearly warned me not to canoodle with you!"

Theodora pouted, though she could see her mother using the word 'canoodle.' "What's the point of you being here if we aren't gonna have any fun?" she complained. She knew she was acting like a brat, but she didn't want Mareena here if she was going to act like her babysitter.

Mareena sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we finish watching first?" she suggested. "And then we can do whatever you want, okay?" She smirked down at her. "I'll be at your mercy."

Well, Theodora liked the sound of that. "Okay," she happily agreed. She adjusted herself so that she wasn't perched directly on the blond, but still had her legs settled in her lap.

This was going to be an interesting night.

OoOoOo

Theodora and Mareena watched the Outsiders attempt to overcome De Lamb. Her heart had dropped when Brion had come close to murdering his uncle, but she sighed in relief when Garfield stopped him. The two girls both waited with bated breath as Tara was exposed as working for Deathstroke.

Both of them had known, of course, and Theodora had wanted to confront her about it. She almost had, nearly going against her father's orders. However, Mareena had placated her, telling her that Tara needed to be the one to make this choice. It had made sense when she stopped to think about it.

As it turned out, they were right to leave it alone. Because, in the end, Tara chose to be a hero. Theodora felt tears well in her eyes as Tara fiercely hugged Artemis and Mareena sighed in relief. "Crisis averted," they both murmured.

However, Brion didn't seem as relieved. He was hurt by his sister's betrayal, which Theodora could understand. But he had to remember that Tara was only fifteen and she, as a fifteen-year-old herself, knew that they did dumb things sometimes.

"He's gonna cross the line."

Theodora tensed, turning to Mareena. "What?" she demanded. Sure, Brion was upset, but how would that lead him to kill someone? But then she remembered Spain. Just the thought of anyone threatening someone she cared about was enough to send the blond into a blind rage.

She would know more than anyone.

Mareena didn't look at her. "Look at his face," she instructed. "He's feeling too many emotions at once, he's not thinking. He's only focused on how he's been wrong, about how unfair his life is. Neptune, I'm surprised he's suppressed it so long."

However, this didn't last long as Baron Bedlam escaped from the grasp of Brion's powers. He was quickly apprehended by his nephew, but something had changed in the exiled prince's face. The ongoing battle raging in his mind seemed to have cooled as he gazed at his uncle with an icy glare.

Theodora's slender fingers curled around the fabric of the sofa. "He wouldn't," she insisted. She knew Brion, he wasn't going to cross that line. He wouldn't kill his uncle on international television when he knew that the reputation of the Justice League and the Outsiders was at stake.

Mareena sighed, her hand giving the other girl's knee a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "He might, darling," she replied gently.

"It is over, Baron," Brion stated, his voice quiet and venomous. His face wasn't overcome with emotion anymore and he seemed to have come to a decision. Theodora's nails dug into the couch cushion she was gripping.

Baron Bedlam, apparently, thought it was wise to taunt the young man. "It will never be over, Princeling," he spat and Theodora knew that the man had sealed his fate. "Not as long as I draw breath."

A shadow seemed to veil over Brion's eyes. "Uncle, I believe you," he responded calmly. Before anyone could react, he took a hand of lava and grabbed his uncle's face. Both Theodora and Mareena watched in horror as the man died on live television, the former feeling her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Turn it off," she murmured, forcing herself to look away. Mareena did as she said and for a while, Theodora didn't know what to say. She had no idea what was going to happen next. She felt rage prick her skin and she didn't want the blond next to her to witness it.

So she got up and left the room.

She heard Mareena sigh and follow after her. "Theodora-"

Hearing the blond's voice seemed to set something inside her off because, suddenly, words started to come out of her mouth. "I can't believe him!" she griped, stopping in the hallway that led to the bedrooms. What the hell was Brion thinking? "Is he insane? He just killed a man on live television while representing the Outsiders! He... He just destroyed everything Gar's been working towards! Worse, things are going to be made worse for the League!"

She couldn't stop herself before her next words slipped out, "How could he resort to murder?"

"You mean like I did?"

Theodora wanted to hit herself when she stopped to look at the expression on Mareena's face. "I... That's not what-" The words died in her throat. "Mareena I didn't mean it like that." Seeing how upset her friend suddenly looked, Theodora immediately felt like shit. Why couldn't she ever think before she said things?

Mareena raised a hand. "You don't have to explain," she spoke softly. The Atlantean turned away from her. "But I think I should go." She began to walk back toward the living room.

'Go after her, you fucking idiot.'

Theodora finally seemed to be able to move her feet as she raced forward. "Reena, wait!" she pleaded. She got there just in time to leap in front of the door, halting the blond's escape. "Please, I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped. Please don't be angry with me."

Mareena sighed. "I'm not angry with you, Theodora," she very blatantly lied. "But how can you be so angry with Brion and not with me? I killed a man too. Hell, I killed two."

"That was different!" Theodora insisted. And that was true, at least to her it was. She just knew that she couldn't let Mareena leave before this was resolved. If they didn't get through it now, would they ever?

An eyebrow was raised at her. "How so?"

Theodora took a deep breath. "While Baron Bedlam was an asshole who didn't deserve to live, Brion killed him out of revenge," she explained gently. "Mareena, you killed that man to protect your little brother. You killed Rivero to protect me. It was either they died or we died and you had a decision to make. Brion had options, he could have even executed De Lamb through the law after giving him a fair trial."

Mareena gave a dry chuckle. "Theodora, you're rationalizing."

She shrugged; maybe she was. "Mareena, don't listen to me when I rant," she advised. "I say the first stupid shit that comes to my head. I know where Brion was coming from. I'd probably even forgive him if he wanted me to. But you saw him, it wasn't an accident and it wasn't in the heat of the moment. He knew exactly what he was doing. And I think you and I both know that he wasn't sorry for it."

"No, he wasn't," the blond relented. Her guard seemed to lower as her facial features relaxed.

Theodora decided to meet her halfway. "I'm sorry that I was so careless with my words. I should have been more considerate." She searched the other girl's face for any sign of doubt.

But Mareena smiled down at her. "And I'm sorry for overreacting," she replied. "Forgive me?"

She laughed. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She wrapped her arms around Mareena's torso and brought her in for a hug. "Are we good?"

She felt Mareena's grin in her hair. "We are and always will be."

Theodora couldn't help but feel a bit smug that she and Mareena were able to make up quickly. 'Take that Tim and Cassie; my relationship's better than yours.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter was a little shorter, but that's because I got pretty burnt out at the end. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Mareena technically shouldn't exist since we've already seen Arthur Jr. as a kid and he's supposed to be her older brother, but I digress. YJ takes place on Earth 16, after all, so let's just pretend she exists and pretend that she's older. Okay? Okay. Also, I picked the name Theodora for my OC because it's a Greek name and it means gift from god. Makes much more sense than Celeste. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
